Eye Of The Storm
by MoonlitSun01
Summary: Married into the mafia with nothing but a delicate smile, Akiyama Masako finds herself surrounded by a world filled with conflict, betrayal and murder. Rising to the demands of her position and fighting tenaciously for survival, follow Masako as she battles her way into becoming one of the most powerful women the mafia has ever seen. TYL! GokuderaXOC Rated T- Violence
1. Act I, Scene I

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. All rights and purposes are credited to the author.

 **Warnings:** This fic is set in the future. Violence, blood and mafia themes will occur.

Also, there is a lot of information in this first chapter, so bear with me? Please do leave a review at the end and tell me what you think. Ideas and suggestions are most welcome :D

* * *

 **Act I: Preludio**

 **Scene I**

 **~X~**

 _You are a warrior. You will be one whether you dress in steel or lace._

 _~Unknown_

 **~X~**

Situated in the beautiful island of Sicily was the notorious Vongola Mansion. Standing tall and grand near the rising Mount Etna, the building with its Renaissance style interior and ravishing spring gardens overlooked the city and people of Catania. Usually quiet with only a few maids and gardeners strolling around the palace, the mansion today- was nonetheless filled with men in black suits and all the notable bosses from Italy.

At the age of twenty-two, the young and ambitious Sawada Tsunayoshi stood behind a thick wooden door guarded by two Vongola men. He heard chatter and laughter from the other side. Sending his home tutor, the sun arcobaleno one last glance- the twenty-two year old stepped forward as the rich oak doors opened. The room instantly fell silently, and nothing was heard apart from the tapping of his shoes against the marble floor and the occasional tinkle of ornaments that were embedded on his cape.

Arriving at the front of the majestic throne room, he was immediately acknowledged by his guardians. Each dressed in a black suit and colored shirt that reflected their element, all seven of them joined their boss and ascended onto a platform. Taking his seat on a Vongola crested throne, Sawada Tsunayoshi turned around to look back at the path he had just taken and all the men who stood below him.

Moving a gloved hand over his chest, a golden flame suddenly erupted from both his glove and his forehead- demonstrating the power of the Vongola line. He closed his eyes before carefully re-opening them.

On this day, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians succeeded the Vongola Famiglia- officially marking the tenth generation of family members who have sworn to protect the people of this city and of this country.

 **~X~**

Twenty minutes north of the Vongola Mansion sat a comfortable Italian villa. Designed in the late nineteenth century with round archways and grape vines that adorned the walls of the building, the villa offered spectacular views of the Mediterranean ocean and the rolling plains that laid out behind the green gardens.

Akiyama Masako at only twenty-two years of age and recently married, stood at the parlor of her new home. She glanced up at the painted roof- saints and sculptures stared back. With the arched windows open, a gentle breeze suddenly blew in the scent of the sea that over took the smell of newly whitewashed walls.

" _Si, Si_."

Masako turned around at the utter of Italian. She offered a smile when Bianchi appeared through the doorway and entered the parlor. Behind her, an elderly lady followed.

"Masako, this is _Signora Castrati_ ," Bianchi introduced, "She's the previously owner of this villa and will be around if you need any help."

Turning to bow at the old lady, Masako was taken back when she was instead welcomed by hugs and kisses on the cheek. Signora Castrati muttered a string of Italian to her, and Masako could only offer kind smiles back. Bianchi laughed and said something to the old lady before she was finally able to let go of Masako.

"Don't be too surprised," Bianchi coaxed after Signora Castrati left, "Italians are quite friendly."

A slight chuckle was heard, "I'll be alright, Bianchi-san," Masako assured, "So there's no need to worry."

The poisonous scorpion gave the girl a thoughtful stare before melting it into a smile, "Well, since it's your first time in this villa," she moved towards an archway, "Why don't I show you around?"

Nodding eagerly, Masako trailed after Bianchi- and the two disappeared deeper into the villa.

 **~X~**

Hidden behind the great walls of the Vongola Mansion was a maze for rooms and offices. Located across two stories, the mansion not only served as the main headquarters for the boss, his guardians and external advisors, but is also the home to many maids and guards. Yet, amongst the fifty or so rooms that the mansion held- Sawada Tsunayoshi, or more commonly known as Tsuna, found himself in one of the most prestigious rooms that overlooked the city below and the ocean ahead.

"Juudaime," a knock on the door made the Vongola boss swivel around on his chair.

The door to the office carefully opened, revealing a twenty-two year old Gokudera Hayato. Newly appointed as the right-hand man to Vongola Decimo and taking upon his role as the rightful Storm Guardian, the twenty-two year old gave a respectful bow to his boss.

"Ah Gokudera-kun," Tsuna acknowledged with a smile, "Is everyone settling in alright?"

The storm guardian nodded back, "Yes," he replies, "Apart from Hibari who _demands_ for his office to be separate from the mansion."

A gentle laugh was heard, "Tell him that Kusakabe-san is flying over tomorrow," Tsuna insisted, "Then they can work things out themselves."

"Yes sir," Gokudera looks back up and takes a pause, "There is also news from our External Advisors."

"External Advisors?" Decimo echoes, "Basil-kun and them?"

Carefully pulling out a piece of folded paper from his breast-pocket, Gokudera quickly unraveled the news, "The Vongola external advisors along with members from the Lusardi, Magnotti and Pizzano family would like to meet with boss," he read out, "A formal meeting is scheduled tomorrow at noon."

Tsuna taps a finger against his expensive oak desk and scans his eyes over the note Gokudera just recited, "Reborn said that the external advisors don't step in until the boss has fully settled," he mutters, "What's with the rush now?"

"Juudaime," Tsuna turns back to face his right-hand man, "We can call this meeting off if you're not ready."

"No, it's better to get these meetings over and done with," he lifts up his head, "Report back to the external advisors and say I agree to see them tomorrow."

Gokudera nods, "Should we call the guardians to serve you as backup?"

"You and Yamamoto will do," Tsuna pulls an apologetic smile, "I hope Masako-san is alright with you working tomorrow."

The storm guardian bows, "Not at all, Juudaime!" he chirps back, "I'm sure she'll understand."

 **~X~**

"What?" Bianchi spat into the phone, "What do you mean you're not coming home tonight, Hayato?"

She heard her younger brother sigh, "There's still a lot to do in the mansion," he replied, "Juudaime needs me around."

"Can't Tsuna wait till tomorrow?" Bianchi argued back, "All the other guardians get the night off."

Carefully glancing to her side, Bianchi eyed the girl who stood outside the parlor entrance. With the golden sun setting behind her, Bianchi watched with a disappointed heart as Masako happily admired a nearby apple tree before moving further into the garden.

"Aneki, did you hear what I just said?"

Bianchi frowned, "You better apologize to Masako," she scowled into the phone, "This is your fault."

"What? Oi-"

Slamming the phone back against the receiver, Bianchi sighed before turning to face the sunset. Taking slow steps, she passed the silky curtains and exited the parlor. Outside, the warm Italian sun greeted her along with the scent of newly budded roses and honeysuckles.

"Masako," she called out to the girl whom currently knelt to admire a series of strawberry bushes.

Hearing her name, Masako popped her head up and waved to her sister-in-law, "Over here, Bianchi-san!" she responded

Bianchi offered a fond smile, "What're you doing here?"

Quickly smoothing the creases from her pants, Masako beamed as she presented Bianchi with a handful of freshly picked strawberries, "I never knew they grew strawberries here," she chuckled.

Watching quietly as Masako attempted to blow some dirt off the strawberries, Bianchi's lips twitched at the smile she was trying to hold, "Hayato called," she suddenly admitted.

Hazel-green eyes flicked up, "Did he?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Bianchi answered, "Things are still busy in the Vongola mansion-" she paused, "So he won't be coming home tonight."

Masako stood silent for a second, before managing a small smile, "Let him be," she insisted, "I'd image he has a lot on his hands."

"Masako-"

"I'll make some dinner for him," she continued, "Bianchi-san, do you mind sending it over?"

The poisonous scorpion blinked, "O-Of course," she stuttered back before being pulled back in the direction of the villa.

Staring as Masako pulled her along, Bianchi could only hope that the kind smile on her sister-in-law's face would last a bit longer.

-End of Scene I-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has ideas that can make this story better.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Act I, Scene II

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Eye-Of-Lost-Fate:** **Thank you for following**

 **PhoenixRage92:** **Thank you for followng this story!**

 **DreamingofReading:** **Thank you so much for favoriting!**

 **Shimoo:** **Thank you for following!**

* * *

 **Act I**

 **Scene II**

 **~X~**

"Here"

The Vongola Storm Guardian looked up from his paperwork and eyed the black bento box placed before him, "What's this?" he questioned.

His sister scoffed, "Your dinner," she adjusted her goggles, "Masako made it for you."

Gokudera pursed his lips, "She didn't have it," he replied, "I could've just picked something up from the kitchen downstairs."

"She's your wife, Hayato," Bianchi reminded, "At least show her some compassion."

Pausing to tidy up his desk, the twenty-two year old sighed, "I know, _I know_ ," he muttered, quickly clipping together a series of documents.

The poisonous scorpion pulled a smile, "And go home as well," she urged, "You can't always leave her alone in that massive villa."

"Tomorrow," Gokudera scolded back, carefully taking off the lid to the bento box, "After the meeting."

An assortment of delicacies appeared in front of the Storm Guardian's emerald eyes. From a selection of nicely fried tempuras to delicate hand-made dumplings and finished off with rice and miso soup, this set of dinner could not be rejected by anybody.

"I'll let Masako know," Bianchi insisted, "She'll be pleased-"

A gentle knock on his office door forced Gokudera to look up, "Who is it?"

"Alberto, sir," a muffled voice answered.

"Come in."

Picking up a pair of dark wooden chopsticks as the door swung open, Gokudera watched as Alberto, a twenty-year old university drop out entered into his office. Recently assigned to work under the Storm Guardian, this young subordinate held handsome features with sandy-brown hair, watery-blue eyes and traditional Italian olive skin. Intelligent and sharp, this twenty-year old was the ace of his aerospace engineering course before dropping out to join Italy's most powerful mafia family.

"Sir," he bowed before turning to Bianchi and doing the same, "Ma'am."

His boss gave a nonchalant wave of his free hand, "What is it, Alberto?"

Looking up, Alberto pulled out a folder he had tucked comfortably under his arm and opened it, "All three of the Lusardi, Magnotti and Pizzano families have confirmed their attendance for the meeting tomorrow," he informed, "The external advisors are also sending out Master Basil as their representative."

Gokudera nodded, "Anything else?"

Alberto closed his folder, "The captain of the security team have also verified that all cameras have been installed around the mansion," he paused, "Expect for the west wing."

He felt his boss's eyes flicker, "Why not the west wing?" the storm guardian questioned, "That's where Juudaime's office is."

"According to the captain, the wire of the camera is too short and won't reach the roof," the twenty-year old explained, "Installing anything there is simply impossible."

Bianchi turned her head slightly towards her younger brother. Seeing a small smirk develop on the storm guardian's lips, Bianchi remained quiet and merely twitched her mouth upwards.

"I want to visit the security team and see what's going on myself," Gokudera announced, placing his chopsticks back against the bento box before standing up, "Alberto, lead the way."

His subordinate blinked awkwardly, "Y-Yes sir."

As the two left and the office door was shut with a gentle click, Bianchi sighed at the empty room and turned to face the desk that was just occupied. Staring down amongst the sea of paperwork, the poisonous scorpion could only smile at the now empty bento box.

 **~X~**

Leaning against her soft silky pillow, Masako stared up at the cream-colored ceiling. A fan slowly spun around, bringing in the scent of the nearby ocean. Lifting up her left hand, Masako stretched out her arm and stared at the silver band wrapped around her finger. Under the moonlight, a delicate diamond gleamed back.

Dropping her arm and turning to the side, a pair of hazel-green eyes slid close. Hoping that the calm sound of the ocean would draw her to sleep, Masako prayed that the morning would come soon. Yet, despite having a warm Italian night surrounding her, the king sized bed still seemed rather cold and isolated.

With no hope of falling asleep, Masako opened her eyes and sat up. Turning to face the window next to the bed, the twenty-two year old sighed and tucked in her legs and huddled against the headboard. Outside, the ocean rolled on- the light belonging to distant ships dotted about.

A gentle breeze blew through the open window, rustling the silk curtains and blowing through the thin white canopy that hung around the bed. Resting her head against the wooden headboard, Masako wondered if every night was going to be this long and this lonely. She certainly didn't hope so.

 **~X~**

"Sir! Sir!"

Gabriel Fache, the fifty-two year old Captain of Vongola's Security Team, gave a weary rub of his eyes when one of his subordinates came rushing through the door. Glancing at the alarm clock that sat on his desk, the captain scoffed at the interruption- it was half past twelve in the morning for goodness sakes!

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" he frowned.

His subordinate ignored him, "Captain!" the young boy cried in between breaths, "The Storm Guardian is coming!"

For a brief second there, Fache couldn't believe he's ears. No Vongola Guardian has _ever_ visited the security department in flesh and bone. Higher ranked officials usually had their subordinates pass orders and notes down into department without ever having to step foot into this very office.

"A-Are you pulling my leg?" Fache accused, "This is a joke-"

"Captain."

Hearing a new voice enter his office, Fache looked up like a lost puppy. Standing in the doorway was Vongola's Storm Guardian and Decimo's right-hand man. Followed by one of his own subordinates, Gokudera took a step into Vongola's security division.

"S-Sir!" Fache shot out of his seat and bowed.

Gokudera waved it off, "No need, Captain," he assured, "I've only come to ask a few questions."

"Yes sir," the security commander stood up, "What can I help you with?"

Taking a slow glance around the workroom, the storm guardian eyed all the various plasma TV screens and computers that were installed. Every monitor displayed a different part of the mansion- from luxurious bedrooms to the servant's quarters.

"The west wing," Gokudera turned back to face the captain, "What's happening there?"

Fache gulped silently, "We can't install anything there, sir," he replied, moving towards a table where a map of the Vongola Mansion was spread out, "The building is too high and the camera wires are too short."

"I can see that," the storm grumbled back, "Is there nothing else we can do in the west wing?"

The security captain pressed his lips together, "Unfortunately not sir," he breathed, lowering his head.

A lengthy pause flowed between the two men, and Fache could've sworn he felt the storm guardian's eyes search every inch of him. A minute or so later, Gokudera sighed and made his way to the exit.

"Captain Fache," he turned his head around, "There's still some final touches need to be made for tomorrow's meeting. Would you mind coming up to my office to review the plan?"

Standing straight as a stick, Fache gave a firm nod, "Yes sir!"

"Alberto, see that the captain here comes to office in a few minutes."

With that said, the security commander watched with relief as the storm guardian strolled out of his headquarters and disappeared down the corridor.

 **~X~**

The clock just struck one in the morning when Alberto opened the door to his boss's office. Leaning against his oak desk, Gokudera took one last drag of his cigarette before taking it out of his mouth and stomping it into the ashtray next to him. He nodded at his subordinate and Alberto quickly exited the door. A second later, Captain Fache appeared and was ushered into the office.

"Sir," he bowed

Gesturing for the captain to sit down, Gokudera stood up, "Can I get you something to drink?" he made his way towards a glass cabinet, "Bourbon?"

The older male blinked at the offer, but nonetheless replied, "Y-Yes, thank you sir."

Carefully pouring the honey-golden liquor into a cooled glass cup, the storm guardian offered a small smirk as Fache took the drink from his hand. Turning back to his desk, Gokudera regained his original positioned and eyed the man sitting before him.

"Captain Fache," he began, reaching into his blazer pocket, "How long have you been working for the Vongola?"

Fache looked up, "Over thirty years sir," he answered, "I started after leaving my previous job."

Gokudera gave a nod, "Wife and kids?"

"Two girls," he replied, "One just got accepted into university," Fache paused for a brief second, "Sir, I thought this was about tomorrow's meeting?"

Ignoring the commander's question, the storm guardian pulled out a white envelope, "Since you've been with the Vongola for so long, Captain Fache," he remarked, "I believe you'd know the laws for working with us."

Fache gulped and began to sweat, "Most definitely sir," he quivered

"Well, in that case," Gokudera opened the envelope and pulled out a series of photos, "You should know that this is strictly forbidden."

Leaning over to glance at the photos that were spread out across the coffee table, Fache felt his breath hitch and eyes bulge. Suddenly, his bourbon didn't taste nice anymore.

"I-I, this-" he sputtered, "I don't know what's-"

The storm guardian frowned, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Pulling out the remaining few photos left in the envelope, Gokudera threw them onto the table. Seeing the new set of image appear before his eyes, the security captain immediately paled and began to shake like a lost dog.

"So then, _Captain Fache_ ," Gokudera began, "Who bribed you?"

-End of Scene II-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Act I, Scene III

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Undsoweiterundsofort:** **Thank you for following!**

 **Gincitri: ****Thank you for following!**

 **Yuki0123:** **Thank you for following!**

 **Riomi-senpai:** **Thank you for following and favoriting this story! Your support is much apprecieated!**

* * *

 **Act I**

 **Scene III**

 **~X~**

The old security commander stared blankly at the frowning storm guardian. Despite the cool glass of bourbon sitting in his hands, Fache couldn't help but to feel nervously hot around the neck. Quietly, he opened his mouth to speak-

"S-Sir," he blurted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The storm guardian sighed and glanced at the Rolex that was strapped to his wrist, "It's nearly half past one in the morning, Captain," he remarked, patience running low, "I suggest you start talking."

"B-B-But Sir!" Fache protested, setting down his glass, "I have nothing to say! I don't know anything-"

Gokudera scoffed, "These pictures speak otherwise."

Fache paled upon and looked down at the series of photos that were spread out before him. He paused, "This must be some mistake sir," he muttered.

"A mistake?" Gokudera leant forward and hissed, "You think that I didn't know there's twenty-four security cameras installed around the west wing?" he glared, "There's one above the _boss's head_ for goodness sakes!"

The captain gulped, sliding his eyes away from the storm guardian. He knew there was no longer a way to talk things out.

Seeing that Fache had no response, Gokudera straightened his posture before reaching into his blazer pocket, "Alberto," he called.

In an instant, the office door swung open and the young storm subordinate walked in, "Yes Sir."

"Take Captain Fache here to the interrogation rooms," he ordered, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, "And make sure he spits out _everything_ he knows."

Hearing the storm guardian's orders, Fache jumped to his feet and panicked, "Sir!" he cried out, "Sir please!"

"Captain Fache," the older man stiffened after feeling Alberto's hand wrap around his arm, "This way please."

Eying the old security commander carefully as Alberto lead him out, Gokudera lit a cigarette and listened as the protests from Fache slowly disappeared down the hallway. A minute later, he was once again alone in his office.

 **~X~**

Masako awoke to the sound of knocking that echoed through the villa. Opening her eyes, she blinked at the sunlight that spilled through the window and canopy. Realizing that her head was awkwardly positioned against the headboard, Masako felt her muscle's groan in pain as she attempted to move her neck.

The knocking continued, and without any option- Masako forced herself to sit up. Taking a short glance around sun filled master bedroom, the twenty-two year old quickly jumped up from the bed before throwing on a thin cardigan. Making her way down the flight of stairs and ignoring the cold marble floor beneath her feet, Masako soon arrived at the parlor of the villa.

Opening the wooden door to her house, Masako peered outside to see who was knocking on such an early morning. A young girl, probably a few years younger than Masako herself- stared back and greeted the landlady in quiet Italian.

"Sorry," Masako replied back in raw English, "I don't speak Italian."

Recognizing the accent in her voice, the young girl immediately switched to Japanese, "Could you be Masako-san?" she asked.

The twenty-two year gave a nod, "Yes that's me," she answered, blinking at the sudden change of languages, "And who might you be?"

Looking up, the younger girl sighed with relief, "My name is Estrato Aya," she introduced, "I was sent by Bianchi-san to serve you as a housekeeper."

"Oh," Masako paused to assess the girl, "Bianchi-san sent you?"

"Yes," she gave a firm nod, "She said you spoke Japanese and needed help around the house."

Masako blinked, "Well, come in first Estrato-san," she insisted, opening the door wider.

Giving the landlady a quick bow, the half Italian-half Japanese girl entered the villa. Hearing the wooden door close behind her, the young girl took a moment to glance around the parlor. Mesmerized by the beautiful sculptures and artwork that donned the walls and roof of the salon, Estrato Aya was only brought back to reality upon hearing Masako's voice.

"Estrato-san."

Turning around, the younger girl beamed, "Aya will be fine, Ma'am."

"A-Aya-san then," Masako stood to think for moment, "I don't know what Bianchi-san might've said to you, but I'm more than capable of looking after this villa myself," she remarked, "So there's not much you can do, really."

The smile on Aya's lips didn't fade, "Well I can't do that, Ma'am," she replied, "Bianchi-san had strict orders, and so did Master Gokudera."

Masako blinked at the name, "My husband?" she repeated, "He sent for you as well?"

The girl nodded, "Bianchi-san gave me the orders, but Master Gokudera was the one who made the final decision."

Feeling her head spin, Masako sighed and lowered her head with dejection. She'll never get use to the works of this family.

 **~X~**

There was an unsettling atmosphere within the Vongola boss's office as Gokudera spoke of the Fache Incident. After nearly eleven hours of vigorous questioning, the old security commander still refused to give any detail about his behavior towards the Vongola. Despite being in a rather good mood this morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi pulled a frown and poked the remains of his smoked salmon.

"How did this happen, Gokudera-kun," he demanded, looking up from his leftover lunch, "What did we ever do to him?"

His right-hand man plastered grim look, "We suspect so far that he might be working for a rivaling family," Gokudera responded, "Bribery is common within this world."

Tsuna sighed and swiveled around on his chair. Glancing beyond the glass window and further into the distance, the young Vongola boss admired the Italian city sitting below him. Sworn to protect the people of this city and provide them with jobs, education and a fair economy- Sawada Tsunayoshi felt a sprang of disappointment upon realizing that he couldn't even look after members of his own family, yet alone a whole city.

"Gokudera-kun," he spun back around to face the storm guardian, "Can you look into this for me?"

The forever loyal right-hand man bowed back, "Yes sir."

"And-"

Tsuna paused as a pair of maids entered the office and cleared the table before serving an espresso. The Vongola boss stirred sugar into his coffee slowly, then looked up at his storm guardian.

"Don't be too harsh on the captain," he ushered, "I'm sure he has reasons for his doing."

Gokudera lowered his head just in time to hear a gentle knock against the office door. Straightening his posture, the storm guardian joined his boss into adverting their attention towards the rich Italian oak entrance. Stepping quietly into Tsuna's office revealed to be Vongola's very own Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto Takeshi at the age of twenty-two, still held his goofy smile and happy-go-lucky attitude. Despite finally understanding the real story behind the 'mafia game' a few years back, the Vongola Rain Guardian nevertheless stuck with Tsuna through thick and thin. Today, his position within the family was only little behind Gokudera- but just like any Guardian serving under the name of the Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi held his own office, a team of subordinates and his own wealth. Entering the office with his sword swung across his left shoulder, the Rain Guardian offered both his boss and co-worker a friendly smile.

"Tsuna," he beckoned before turning to the storm guardian, "Gokudera's here to!"

"Don't sound so laid back, baseball idiot!" Gokudera roared back, "This is the boss you're addressing!"

Decimo raised a hand, "Gokudera-kun," he urged, "Please calm down, Yamamoto is a Guardian just like you."

"That's right Gokudera!" the rain guardian grinned back in a teasing manner, "You always get so fired up!"

"What did you just say?"

Tsuna sighed- after all these years, the rain and storm guardians still continued to fight like cats and dogs. Turning his attention to Yamamoto, the young Vongola boss pondered upon the unexpected appearance of his rain subordinate.

"Yamamoto," he gestured for the baseball lover's attention, "Did the family representatives get everything they needed after the meeting?"

The rain guardian bobbed his head, "Yes," he replied, "Expected that Basil-kun stayed behind and still insists on seeing you."

"Basil-kun?"

Ignoring the hot-tempered storm guardian for a moment, Yamamoto quickly pulled out a small note from his breast-pocket and unfolded the paper. Sliding it across the table, Tsuna soon found himself looking at a formal annotation stamped by the CEDEF. After scanning his eyes across the paper, Tsuna glanced back at his rain guardian.

"Send for Basil-kun please," he ordered, "I'd like to see him."

Receiving his boss's command, Yamamoto disappeared from Tsuna's office in less than a second. Leaving the storm guardian to blink at his boss, Gokudera searched the young Vongola boss's face for any trace of trouble or panic.

"Is everything alright, Juudaime?" he questioned.

Tsuna waved it off, "Just some leftover paperwork Basil-kun and I have to sign," he answered, "Nothing big."

His right-hand man nodded, "Would you like me to stay behind?"

A smile fell across the boss's lips, "No need, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna encouraged, "I'm more than capable of handling paperwork."

"But what-"

Decimo lifted a hand, "I'll be fine," he assured, "You should get some rest too Gokudera-kun, Masako-san must be worried about you."

The storm guardian was silent, thus allowing for his boss to press on, "I still have Yamamoto and Onii-san left around the mansion," he poised, "And if worse comes to worse- there's Hibari-san."

Gokudera scoffed at the last name mentioned, but nonetheless obeyed the boss's orders and gave a bow, "If there's anything you need, Juudaime," he persuaded, "Please let me know."

"Yes, thank you Gokudera-kun," Tsuna beamed and watched as his right-hand man exited the office.

 **~X~**

It was already late afternoon by the time a luxurious white Mercedes AMG GTS pulled up along the driveway of the Italian villa. Switching off the sports car engine, the twenty-two old Gokudera carefully peeled off his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses to peer at the chateau seated before him. Having the roof of the convertible open, the scent of nearby Mediterranean shoreline mixed with gentle olive trees was floated through the air. Pushing the car door open, the Vongola Storm Guardian stepped out onto the cobblestone driveway. Turning around, he was instantly greeted by a pair of warm and tender hazel green eyes that belonged to his wife.

"Welcome home, Hayato."

He gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Masako."

"Everything alright at the mansion?" His wife pressed as the duo entered the villa.

Gokudera scoffed, "Somewhat," he mumbled, taking off his Armani blazer.

Carefully taking the expensive blazer off her husband's hands, Masako offered a smile, "Would you like some tea or coffee, Hayato?" she questioned.

"Bourbon."

Her lips stretched, "A bit too early for that."

The storm guardian scowled and turned around, "Coffee then," he replied before heading up the wide spiral staircase.

Moments later, Gokudera found himself situated in the comfortable villa study. Seated behind a beautifully handcrafted mahogany desk, the twenty-two fished out a packet of cigarettes and quickly lit one. Eying the wisp of smoke that drifted into the air, he quietly glanced around the room. To his left, a large sliding window revealed the dazzling seas of Sicily and to his right, a vintage fireplace accompanied by two identical armchairs on either side. Directly behind him, a series of bookcases were lined exactly next to each other.

Leaning to the far right of the desk, Gokudera carefully reached into the breast-pocket of his crimson shirt and pulled out a small key. Placing the key into the hole of a drawer, he gave it a small turn before a soft click was heard. Pulling the drawer open, a large yellow envelope was found. Taking out the envelope and quickly unwinding the strings attached, Gokudera extend a hand into its yellow sleeve.

The first thing that came back was a slick Beretta 9mm. With the silencer attached to barrel, the hardened black plastic felt cool against the guardian's hand. Putting the gun aside, the next thing Gokudera pulled out was a series of bound documents. With the Vongola crest sitting in the centre of the cover page, the storm guardian glanced at the Italian letters written directly underneath the emblem.

 _Documenti Ufficiali Della Vongola._ Official Documents of the Vongola.

"Hayato?"

Hearing the gentle knock on the door and the voice of his wife drift through, Gokudera immediately reflexed and knocked the gun back into the drawer. Slamming the wood back into the desk, the Vongola guardian made it just in time to see the door open and the white material belonging to his wife's dress float in.

Walking into the study with a metal tray carrying an antique tea set, Masako smiled at her husband, "Look at you," she chimed, setting the tray against the table, "First time home and you're already cooped up in the study."

"Just some paperwork," he mumbled back, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a puff of smoke.

Masako chuckled, "The Vongola gives you no rest," she remarked, carefully pouring freshly brewed Italian coffee into a cup.

Placing the saucer against the mahogany desk, Masako leaned over and quickly plucked the cigarette from her husband's fingers. Stamping the end of the stick into the ashtray nearby, Gokudera opened his mouth to protest.

"Oi, what're you doing-"

"It's a killer for your health."

The storm guardian frowned. No one had ever taken a cigarette from him so easily.

"And besides," Masako continued, turning to slide open the window, "I'd rather not be widowed at the age of twenty-two."

Gokudera was silent and took a slip of his coffee, "What's for dinner?" he suddenly questioned.

His wife's smile widened, "We still have some tempura left over from yesterday," she replied, "If you'd like, I can make some-"

"Let's eat out."

Masako raised a brow, "You have a place in mind?"

"Some place the stupid turf-head recommended," Gokudera growled, leaning back against the chair, "Apparently it's nice, _to the extreme_."

A twinkling laugh was heard, "I'll get changed then."

 **~X~**

The _Cutilisci_ was a small, but neat Italian Restaurant located along the northern beaches of Catania. Surrounded by the distant sea with warm winds during summer, the breeze that welcomed the young couple into the restaurant held a somewhat fishy scent. Nevertheless, after shown a comfy table on the balcony of the restaurant, the couple took their seats. Directly below them, a group of tourists posed and took snaps of the famous Italian beach with the sunset glowing in the background.

A waiter in his mid-thirties came and greeted the couple in fluent Italian. After lighting a small candle for the duo, the waiter handled down the drinks menu before reciting all the famous wines and champagnes the restaurant had on offer this evening.

" _Argiano Rosso Di Montalcino."_

" _Si signore."_ The waiter then took the menu and left.

Masako blinked, "That was exceptionally fast," she gave a teasing chuckle, "This isn't the bourbon you've been waiting for all afternoon is it?"

Her husband snorted, "No," he grumbled, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Hayato," the storm guardian stopped halfway and glanced at the warning expression his wife held.

Gokudera scowled, "Don't tell me what to do, woman-" he felt a sharp kick against his leg and dropped the cigarette he was ready to light up.

"Oi!" he watched as a skinny hand reached over to take the cig away from him, "Are you serious?"

Masako smiled, "I'll kick you again if you pull out another one," she threatened, "So don't blame me if you wake up with bruises along your leg."

Dropping his mouth to argue, the storm guardian was suddenly cut off when the same waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Carefully pouring each glass with the same amount of liquid, the waiter gently placed the wine against the table before pulling out another menu. After another few minutes of conversing in Italian, the waiter left and allowed for the couple to return to their conversation.

"By the way, Hayato," Masako began, "Who is this Estrato Aya girl who you've sent to work at the villa?"

Gokudera looked up, "The half Japanese, half Italian?" he recited, "It was aneki's idea, she thought you'd be lonely by yourself."

"Bianchi-san?"

Her husband nodded, "She's a daughter from the Estrato family, they have a good record with the Vongola," he insisted, "So she shouldn't cause any trouble."

"But she's only nineteen this year, Hayato," Masako protested, "We can't have her working like a maid around the villa."

The storm guardian sighed, "She studies at the University here in Catania," he chimed, "So she'll only be able to work some days and not others."

Masako turned away to gaze at the beach. By now, the sun had already set and the sea next her was covered in darkness. The sound of an elderly man strumming against a guitar beside the beach was heard, while chatter in Italian drifted around the restaurant. All was rather peaceful until a sudden buzz was heard, followed by the sharp shrill of a ringtone. Glancing back at her husband, Masako watched as Gokudera pulled out his phone before pressing it against his ear.

"What is it Alberto?"

A few quiet second passed and Masako could just make out a slight frown starting to form on the storm guardian's face. Suddenly, he snapped and a burst of anger appeared across Gokudera's face. He roared into the phone-

"What do you mean Fache escaped?"

-End of Scene III-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thoughts and Ideas?**


	4. Act I, Scene IV

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Random Passerby:** **Cheers and claps! I'm glad you like the story and the portrayal of Masako. There'll be more drama so hope you keep on reading!**

 **Lionelion:** **Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

 **MarvelGeek13: ****Thank you for adding this story to your favorites!**

 **Greeniest-fury: ****Thank you for following!**

 **Choco-Latte64: ****Thank you heaps for both following and favoriting this story!**

 **Rowanowl: ****Thank you for following!**

 **xTSUNAKOx:** **Thank you for following and favoriting!**

* * *

 **Act I**

 **Scene IV**

 **~X~**

Masako clung onto the handle with her dear life as the Mercedes sports car sped down _Viale Ruggero di Lauria,_ the highway leading back into the town centre. While the GPS flashed the speed limit of eighty, the red needle on the speedometer swung a little above a hundred and ten.

"Don't you think you're driving a little too fast, Hayato?" she gulped, tightening her grip on the handle as the car overtook a weighty truck.

Her husband ignored the question and merely added more power onto the accelerator. The convertible shot forward like a bullet and the red needle now read a daring hundred and twenty-five kilometers per hour.

"What happens if you get a speeding ticket?" Masako cried out as lights and houses flashed past her in a blur.

Gokudera grunted with disapproval, "Now's not the time to be worrying over speeding tickets," he sneered back.

A series of beeps were suddenly heard and the GPS screen flashed for an incoming call. Glancing across to see who was dialing in at a time like this, the storm guardian immediately flicked a switch near the steering wheel after realizing it was Alberto.

"S-Sir!"

"I'm nearly there, Alberto!" he exclaimed, "Have you found that bastard yet?"

The young storm subordinate's voice sounded nervous, "Not yet sir," the speaker's replied, "I've sent a team of men to go searching."

Gokudera growled, "One team isn't enough, Alberto!" he cried back, "Fache could be anywhere around Catania!"

"T-then what do you insist we do, Sir?"

"I want to talk to that stupid baseball freak, turf head and Hibari when I get back," he ordered, "Call them and tell them to bring in some men."

The speakers went quiet, "H-Hibari?" Alberto stuttered

"Yes goddammit!" the storm guardian roared, "I want Hibari's ass in the mansion as well!"

"C-Copy that sir!"

Gokudera frowned, "In the mean time, I want every bus stop, train station and airport to be under our monitor," he instructed, "If that bastard escapes Sicily and plots something against the boss, then you and I better be prepared for the consequences!"

The line then was cut dead.

 **~X~**

Hidden in the neighboring streets not far from the Vongola Mansion was the personal residence and office belonging to the family's Cloud Guardian. Situated along the busy _Via Antonio di Sangiuliano_ , the small but pleasant building offered fine views of the nearby _Piazza San Nicolella,_ and a quick few minutes walk would reach the epicenter of Catania.

This evening, seated most comfortably in the building's second level lounge room was the twenty-four year old Hibari Kyoya. After taking upon the position as Vongola's Cloud Guardian, this twenty-four year old Hibari was ushered to leave his beloved Namimori and instead find residence here, in the very heart of Sicily. Despite thoroughly expressing his resentment of mingling with the other guardians within the Vongola Mansion, Hibari however- couldn't reject this beautiful apartment that was refurnished into a Japanese home to suit the tastes of the cloud guardian.

"Kyo-san," the door to the room slid open.

Hibari turned to face his subordinate- Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"There's been a situation in the Vongola," Kusakabe explained, "Gokudera-san requires your attendance."

The cloud guardian picked up a cup of warm tea and took a slip, "Not attending," he answered, setting the ceramic cup back against the tatami mat.

His subordinate pulled a blank look, "But Kyo-san," Kusakabe objected, "Gokudera-san is the second-in-command, we can't-"

"Not attending," Hibari repeated, hardening his tone.

Kusakabe fell silent, "Kyo-san," he sighed with dejection.

Turning his head to stare out the window, the cloud guardian opened his mouth to speak, "You can go if you're really that desperate," he remarked before raising a hand to wave for his subordinate to close the door.

 **~X~**

The security guard posted at the emergency gates of the Vongola Mansion was just settling in for the night when a car pulled up on the driveway. Over the television broadcast of the evening's football match and a glass of cold beer, the sound of an irritated car horn vibrated through the walls of the tiny office and reached the ears of the security guard.

Looking up from the TV screen, the security guard frowned as the sound of car honking grew louder and stronger. Swinging his legs off the desk, the security guard decided to thrust his head out the office window and yell a few insulting words at whoever was disturbing him during an important football match.

"This is private property!" he shouted in Italian, "Get lost!"

The window of the convertible rolled down, "Do you want to get fired that badly?" a pair of icy green eyes glared back.

The security guard squinted at the man sitting behind the wheel of the expensive convertible before turning to glance at the number plate. After finally realizing who the man was, the security guard's face paled and immediately pressed the button that controlled the gates.

"S-Sir!" he straightened his posture and stood as straight as a stick.

Giving the security guard one last good hard stare, Gokudera rolled up the window and zoomed towards the towering mansion. Sitting next to him, his wife gave a relieved sigh and finally released the handle she'd been clutching onto this whole time.

Pulling up at the lower courtyard of the mansion, the storm guardian swung his car around to an empty parking space before switching off the engine. Jumping out of the Mercedes with Masako at his side, Gokudera immediately rushed towards the back entrance of the Vongola mansion.

"Evening sir," he was greeted by Alberto and a group of men.

The storm guardian snarled, "Evening my ass, Alberto," he scowled back, "What the hell happened?"

Charging through the mansion with Alberto, Masako and a group of men trailing behind him, Gokudera listened carefully as his subordinate gave a full account of what happened tonight. His first destination was a small sitting room just above the second floor of the east wing.

"Masako," he turned to his wife and pulled her into the miniature lounge room, "Stay here."

A look of determination fell across Masako's face, "No," she protested, "I'd rather stay with you."

"Now's not the time," Gokudera argued back, "Things will get ugly."

"But-"

Masako could only watch as her husband turned away from her and rejoined his team of men. A second later, the presence of Vongola's Storm Guardian disappeared entirely from the sitting room.

 **~X~**

By the time Kusakabe Tetsuya had shown his identification, passed through security and finally emitted into the Vongola Mansion- he was already ten minutes behind the scheduled meeting time. After following an old butler through the massive mansion, he finally arrived at the grand oak doors that lead into the guardian's conference room. Stopping to take a deep breath, Kusakabe nodded for the butler to open the door.

"Good evening," he stepped in and announced his presence with a small bow.

Lifting his head to see who was present in the room, Kusakabe was surprised to find only the Vongola Storm and Rain Guardians to be standing around the lengthy conference table. As always, the rain guardian offered a warm smile and gestured for him to come in.

"Good to see you again, Kusakabe-san," he acknowledged.

On the other hand, the storm guardian scoffed, "How come it's you?" he blurted, "I sent for Hibari."

The cloud representative sighed, "Kyo-san doesn't like crowds," he answered, "So he sent me to replace him."

"Che, that guy never changes."

Yamamoto managed a quiet laugh, "This guy's cranky tonight," he waved a thumb to where his co-worker stood.

"What did you say, baseball freak?"

Kusakabe glanced between the two guardians, "And the situation, Gokudera-san?" he pressed, "I was briefed on the way here, but the details were limited."

Turning around to face Kusakabe, the storm guardian opened his mouth to speak. Yet, just before he could spit out the first word, a loud knock was heard on the door and a young subordinate stumbled into the room. He approached Gokudera and bowed.

"I have a report from the Investigations Department sir!"

"What is it?"

The subordinate looked up, "We dug through Fache's records and found the family he grew up in," he replied, "We suspect he still may be working for that family."

Both guardians' eyes lit up with interest, "What?" Yamamoto stepped forward

"Speak," Gokudera ordered, staring at the subordinate, "Which family?"

The young boy pursed his lips, "The Bortolotti-Rosso family from Tuscany."

Kusakabe blinked at the name- he would've sworn he's heard the family somewhere. Turning to glance at the guardians, Kusakabe watched as the storm guardian frowned. Judging from the facial expression, Gokudera has heard the name as well.

"Bortolotti-Rosso," he murmured to himself, "They don't have a direct alliance with the Vongola do they?"

The subordinate shook his head, "No sir."

Closing his eyes, the storm guardian felt names flash across his brain. After studying through the four-hundred year history that the Vongola held and reciting all the families that held alliances with his family, Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried desperately to remember the name Bortolotti-Rosso.

"Gokudera-san!" Kusakabe suddenly shot out, "The Bortolotti-Rosso holds an alliance with-"

"Sir!"

The storm guardian snapped his eyes open, "Cavallone," he announced, turning around to face the rest of the room, "The Cavallone Family."

 **~X~**

Masako stared out of the window and at the fountain flowing outside. Illuminated by a soft white glow of light, the marble figure of the Greek goddess Amphitrite peered back through the French windows. Holding a delicate vase on her shoulder, a trickle of water fell down from lip of the marble carving.

 _She looks peaceful_ , Masako thought before turning back around.

Sitting in front of her was a handcrafted coffee table made from expensive pinewood. A cup of red tea placed gently on a saucer sat elegantly on the table- milk and sugar were offered on the side. A selection of small delicacies, sandwiches and finger foods was also present along a three-tier cake stand.

"Ma'am."

Masako looked up just in time to see a young boy with sharp features and curly brown hair step into the sitting room and bow at her. Immediately rising to her feet, Masako turned to face the storm subordinate.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned, pressing the boy for an answer.

Alberto straightened his posture and offered a warm smile, "Rest assured, Ma'am," he insisted, "Everything is under control."

Masako released a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness," she murmured.

The young subordinate only widened his smile, "I have direct orders from sir as well," he paused before speaking, "He instructs me to see you home safely."

Alberto watched as his boss's wife blinked at him with puzzled eyes, "Then what about Hayato?" she urged, "When will he get home?"

"Sir still has some business to clean up here in the mansion," he replied, "He'll be available in the morning."

Masako sighed and crossed her arms, "Again," she muttered under her breath.

The storm subordinate shuffled to the side, "Well then, Ma'am," he raised an arm and gestured towards the exit, "This way please."

 **~X~**

"The Cavallone Family?" Sawada Tsunayoshi paced around his office like a man on a mission, "Impossible."

It was just a little after eight in the morning and the coffee still hadn't kicked in for the Vongola _Don_. After getting a comfortable night's sleep in his glorious bedroom on the second floor of the Vongola Mansion, the twenty-two year old mafia boss had absolutely no idea about the night's frantic activity that occurred within his very house.

Standing in front of him, Gokudera bowed his head, "We cannot be too careful about this, Juudaime," he remarked, "Or it might affect you and the Vongola as a whole."

"But this is Dino-san we're talking about!" Decimo cried back, "He's like a brother to me!"

The storm guardian looked gloomy, "I understand that sir."

Tsuna continued to stride up and down his office. Feeling Gokudera's eyes trail after him, the Vongola boss turned to look out the floor length window. After a few minutes of quiet thinking, Tsuna glanced back around and motioned for his right-hand man to step forward.

"Gokudera-kun," he began, "Reborn's with the Cavallone Family at the moment isn't he?"

The right-hand man nodded, "Yes sir. He insisted on visiting Dino," he answered, "Reborn-san will be returning later next week."

The Vongola Boss was silent for a moment before folding his arms, "Call the Cavallone Family first and say that I'd like to arrange a meeting with their boss," he instructed, "Then tell Reborn to bring Dino-san down with him next week."

Gokudera bowed, "Yes sir."

"Oh and Gokudera-kun," Tsuna paused, "Have we found Fache yet?"

The storm guardian pursed his lips, "Not yet, Juudaime," he responded, "But we managed to get hold of his wife this morning. She's being interrogated as we speak."

TheDon nodded before seeing his subordinate out the door.

 **~X~**

Despite Catania being a rather large city with the population exceeding over three hundred thousand along with seasonal rounds of tourists, Masako found it rather easy to navigate through town. After passing by fruit markets, bakeries and cafes, the twenty-two year old soon found herself standing before the majestic iron gates that lead up to the luxurious Vongola Mansion. Not certain of what to do next, Masako only stared up at the mansion and consumed every inch of its striking structure and appearance. Under the broad daylight, the manor looked more beautiful than what she saw last night.

A guard posted at the gates frowned upon seeing a Japanese women standing alone at the metal entrance. Stepping out of his tiny room, he approached the woman and spoke to her in Italian. Getting replies in English, the guard yelled back into his room and called out a younger sentinel.

"Sorry, this is not a tourist attraction."

Masako blinked at the boy who just spoke Japanese to her. Judging by his dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes, Masako concluded that he must be somewhat part Japanese. Nevertheless, the twenty-two year old answered in the same language.

"I'm not a tourist," she insisted, "I know someone who works in the mansion. I've just come to see him."

The boy translated something in Italian and the older guard shook his head, "Sorry," he retorted, "Without any identification, we cannot allow you to enter the mansion."

"I'm not an intruder," Masako argued back, "I swear I know-"

The younger male scrunched his face up with frustration, "I suggest you leave," he warned in a harsh tone, "Or I'll call out men to remove you."

Masako's brows knitted together with annoyance, "But-"

"What's going on here?"

All three of them turned at the sudden intrusion of a raw voice.

Sasagawa Ryohei at the age of twenty-three approached the iron gate from the other side. Renowned for his passion towards boxing and _extreme_ motto, the Vongola's very own Sun Guardian enjoyed life here in Sicily more than anyone else. After personally given a house and winery by the boss himself, Sasagawa Ryohei now lived in one of the most ravishing chateaus ever found in Catania.

"Sir!" the two guards bowed as low as they can.

Masako managed a smile, "Sasagawa senpai."

The Sun Guardian beamed back, "Yo! Octopus-head's wife!"

Unlocking the side-gate for pedestrians and bikes, Ryohei stepped through the huge metal entrance and arrived at where the two security guards and Masako stood. He turned to face the two bowing men.

"Do you know who this is?" he challenged, gesturing towards Masako

Lifting their heads, the two guards glanced at each other before shaking their heads, "No sir," they replied in unison.

"Of course you don't," the sun guardian muttered before raising his voice and lifting a finger, "She's Vongola Storm Guardian's wife for goodness sakes!"

Hearing the title Ryohei just yelled out, the two security guards immediately turned to Masako and dropped down onto their knees. The younger guard began blurting out apologetic phrases in both rusty Japanese and Italian.

"Forgive us," he begged, "We didn't know you're the wife to the storm guardian!"

Masako blinked, "No, it's fine," she uttered, reaching out to help the two guards but was suddenly stopped by the sun guardian.

"Let them be," Ryohei snorted, seizing Masako's arm and dragging her onto Vongola soil, "We really need some new security guards these days."

 **~X~**

"So the matter hasn't been resolved," Masako announced.

Walking next to her, the sun guardian shook his head, "No," he agreed, "I'm afraid it's just the beginning."

A sigh was heard, "If Hayato would only tell me the truth."

Ryohei glanced at Masako through the corner of his eyes. Despite being called simple-minded and hotheaded at times, the boxer wondered if the so-called wife of Vongola's storm guardian really knew what was going on. After all, as far as the boss and guardians were concerned- women were usually kept out of the loop in order to avoid kidnappings and blackmailing. Nevertheless, the sun guardian kept silent as the duo strolled through the carpeted hallways of the Vongola Mansion.

"Have the guardians found nothing at all?" Masako urged, a face filled with desperation.

"Yamamoto brought the wife in this morning," Ryohei replied, pausing as a trio of maids stopped to bow at them, "But she's refusing to talk."

Masako watched as the cleaners scurried off, "That's a pity," she mumbled dejectedly.

 _Oh that's not all,_ the sun guardian thought, _Sawada is suspecting that the Cavallone Family might've planted a mole within the Vongola._

"Here we are," Ryohei pulled a cheerful grin as they stopped in front a set of oak doors, "Octopus-head's office."

Masako pulled a smile and bowed, "Thank you, Sasagawa senpai."

The boxer waved it off, "Enjoy your stay here!" he exclaimed before continuing down the hallway.

Waiting until the sun guardian was out of sight, Masako turned to face the doors. Curling her hand into a fist, she gave the oak a gentle knock. A few second later, she knocked again- but there was no response. Frowning, Masako moved her hand onto the handle and pushed it down. To her utter surprise, the door slowly pushed open.

"Hayato?"

Despite the excellent weather and sunshine that the morning held, the storm guardian's office was somewhat gloomy and cold. With the woolen curtains drawn and the damp from leftover wood, the office was enveloped by darkness. And sitting in the very middle of the room behind the enormous desk was the storm guardian himself. With his chin rested against the palm of his hand, Gokudera had his eyes close and was seemingly fast asleep. A bottle of bourbon followed by an ashtray stuffed with cigarette butts sat next to him.

"How can you sleep like this?" Masako whispered to her husband as she entered the office before gently closing the door.

Quietly putting down a basket of breakfast onto the coffee table, Masako reached for the black blazer that was hung loosely around couch. Shaking any excess dust off the jacket, she carefully swung it over her husband's shoulders before leaning down and pulling a smile.

 **~X~**

The storm guardian stirred when the curtains in his office were pulled open and light flooded cruelly into his room. Groaning, Gokudera lifted his resting head and slowly peeled his emerald-green eyes open.

"Goddammit Alberto," he complained, "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of getting a normal response from his subordinate, the storm guardian was surprised to hear a more feminine voice echo around the room. He jumped out of his seat- the jacket that was wrapped around his shoulders fell onto the floor.

"Oh good morning to you too, Hayato," Masako grinned and turned her heard away from the window.

The latter blinked, "What're you doing in my office, women?" he demanded, pointing a finger at his wife.

Masako chuckled, "Breakfast," she gestured to the tray set placed against her husband's desk, "I thought you might be hungry."

Gokudera stared down at the food sitting before him. Coffee, fresh-baked croissants and a variation of fruits appeared before a handcrafted silver tray. He quietly sat down and picked up the coffee.

"How did you get in anyways?" he mumbled, "You need identification to enter the mansion."

His wife leaned over to pick up the fallen blazer, "Sasagawa senpai kindly showed me in," Masako replied

"Che," the storm guardian grunted and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall nearby. It was just a little after ten.

Gingerly lifting up the ham and cheese croissant and preparing to take a generous bite of the delicious pastry, Gokudera frowned when the wireless phone next to him went off. Minding the crumbs on his fingers, he carefully picked it up and shoved the speaker against his ears. He listened for a few seconds.

"What do you mean she won't speak unless a lawyer is present?" Gokudera growled into the phone, the frown creasing even deeper into his forehead.

Masako watched her husband curiously.

"Then get her someone- someone who can make her talk!" the storm guardian yelled before pausing, "I'll be there in two minutes."

Tossing the phone back against the receiver, Gokudera threw the croissant back against the plate before standing up and rushing towards the door. Caught by complete surprise, Masako blinked and raced after her husband.

"Hayato!" she called out, "Where're you going?"

"The interrogation rooms!"

"But-" Masako rushed to the door. Turning to give the office one last glance, she sped after the raging storm, "Wait!"

-End of Scene IV-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Any sort of feedback is appreciated! :D**


	5. Act I, Scene V

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Riomi-senpai:** **Thank you! I think Masako is suited for the rain flame as well- she doesn't argue much does she? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **ABookWormForLife: ****Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Skylight96:** **Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

* * *

 **Act I**

 **Scene V**

 **~X~**

The interrogations rooms where hidden beneath the Vongola Mansion and protected from the outside world. To ensure that only some authorized personal were able to enter, a special lift was designed to take some of Vongola's most important figures down into the basement in secrecy. Yet, as the lift stopped this morning and the metal doors slid open, the storm guardian found himself staring at a team of men dotting about the chilly corridors.

"Sir!" the men all turned and bowed.

Gokudera blinked before a door down the hallway click open. Stepping out of the interrogation room, the rain guardian turned just in time to see his co-worker pull a disapproving frown at him. Nevertheless, Yamamoto lifted a hand and waved.

"Yo Gokudera!" he greeted with a grin.

The storm guardian's frown deepened, "What're you doing, baseball idiot?" he grumbled and approached Yamamoto, "Your men shouldn't be down here."

Yamamoto laughed, "I know, I know," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "But for protections sake I pulled them into the elevator with me."

"Che, you need to pay more attention to the rules," Gokudera argued back.

The rain guardian's laugh merely loudened, "You're always so strict, Gokudera," he chuckled before pausing, "But you broke the rules as well."

His co-worker flashed a dangerous look, "What was that?"

"Well," Yamamoto turned to smile at the figure standing behind Gokudera, "You shouldn't really bring your wife down here."

"Wha-" the storm guardian stopped and flipped his head to the side.

Masako, who had been obediently quiet all this time- stared back at her husband, "What is it?"

Gokudera gapped, "Women!" he shrieked, "How did you get in here!"

The latter gave a nonchalant shrug, "I followed you into the lift," she replied, "You didn't notice me."

"That's not allowed!" the storm guardian yelled

"I'm not allowed to follow you?"

Gokudera glared with annoyance in his green eyes. His wife on the other hand, returned the harsh look with a rather playful smile. Sensing that Masako was toying with his emotions, Gokudera turned back around and scowled.

"We'll send Masako back up when one of us leaves," the rain guardian ushered, "In the mean time, she might as well stay here with us."

"Goddammit," Masako watched as her husband flashed a sour look, "Behave yourself, women."

 **~X~**

Further north of Sicily, in the tangible but fascinating city of Palermo, the thirty-year-old Don Cavallone heaved a sigh as he placed the phone back against the receiver. Standing up, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the green khaki pants that he wore. Beyond the French windows of his office, sunshine fell down onto the spring gardens that surrounded the Cavallone Mansion.

"That was from Tsuna's private secretary," Dino announced, "The Vongola wants to hold a meeting with the Cavallone Family."

Sitting on the leather couch behind him, the Sun Arcobaleno took a quiet slip of his espresso, "Ah," he agreed, "I got the same message from one of Gokudera's subordinates."

The thirty year-old turned around, "Did something happen to the Vongola?" he demanded.

Reborn peered through his fedora, "I'm uncertain myself," he insisted, "But from what I've heard around the mafia, the Bortolotti-Rosso Family has been poking their nose around Sicily."

"Bortolotti-Rosso?" the Cavallone boss echoed, "They have nothing to do with the Vongola."

The Arcobaleno hummed, "Perhaps so," he encouraged, "But don't forget that the Bortolotti-Rosso holds an alliance with the Cavallone Family."

Dino paused to look at his ex-tutor, "You think that Tsuna suspects this has something to do with me?"

Reborn doesn't reply, but his student already knew the answer. In this world, loyalty outweighs money. One may hold wealth, own villas, cars and women- but without alliances and others to trust on, one family may cease to function and crumble immensely.

"Romario."

The door to the Don's office opened and in walked Dino's most reliable subordinate. He gave both the Arcobaleno and the Cavallone boss a firm respective nod.

"Boss."

Dino turned to face him, "Call the Vongola Secretary Office," he ordered, "I want the meeting to be at an earlier date."

His subordinate tipped his head, "Yes boss," Romario accepted, "Which date would you prefer?"

"I want my private jet on the runway in forty-eight hours," the Don instructed, "We're going East- to Catania."

Romario couldn't help but to smirk, "Yes boss."

 **~X~**

"We've practically tried everything, Gokudera," the rain guardian huffed and crossed his arms, "But she's refused to answer any of our questions."

Standing behind the window that looked into the interrogation room, Gokudera scoffed, "What an irritating women," he muttered before sliding his eyes to the side, "Is there any good in keeping her?"

Yamamoto frowned, "She speaks Japanese really well," he answered, "Quiet surprising for an Italian women."

"I didn't mean good in that kind of way," the storm argued back.

Chuckles were heard, "Sorry, " the rain guardian ushered before pulling a more serious tone, "But considering that she's keeping her mouth shut, then I won't say she's too useful."

Both guardians fell silent. Masako on the other hand, lifted her head from the cup of coffee she was just offered, "You two are so harsh."

Gokudera whipped his head around, "Shut it women," he chided, "I told you to behave."

Masako ignored him, "She said she'll talk to a lawyer right?" she reconciled, "Then get her one."

"The Vongola Legal Department has no times for the likes of her," the storm guardian bickered, "They have more important things to deal with than a normal civilian wife."

His wife didn't look too pleased, "But if you want her to talk, then-"

"I see Masako's point on this one," Yamamoto cut in

"Oi baseball idiot-"

The rain guardian glanced at his co-worker, "If we get her a lawyer, then she'll talk."

Gokudera's brows furrowed even more, "And where're going to find a lawyer?" he challenged, "Like I said, the legal-"

"I can go."

The duo turned around.

"Don't be ridiculous," the storm gave a mocking chortle, "You can't."

Masako handed her coffee to one of the rain's subordinates standing nearby, "I don't see why not."

 _Women._ She felt her husband glare. _You don't understand a thing about the law in this world_.

Choosing to ignore the warning look Gokudera flashed, Masako took a step towards the door. She turned to the rain guardian, "Yamamoto-kun," she gestured at the doorknob, "Could you please unlock this."

" _Yamamoto_ ," Gokudera hissed and pulled a dark look, "Don't you dare."

Glancing between the storm guardian and his wife, Yamamoto adjusted his sword before reaching into his breast-pocket and pulling out a small card. Seeing the key, Gokudera dropped his mouth to yell an insult- but was already too late when a small beep was heard, and the door leading into the interrogation room clicked open.

"Well then," Masako managed a smile, "I hope you'll be listening, Hayato."

Rosetta Fache, at the age of fifty-two, glanced up as the door to the sealed room was pushed open. Expecting to find a poker-faced interrogator to walk in, the fifty-two year old Italian women was caught by surprise when a warm smile greeted her instead.

"Fache-san," the figure spoke Japanese, "It's nice to meet you."

The elder women blinked. She scanned her eyes up and down the girl standing before her. Jeans, T-shirt and a sweater- no fancy hairdos, no dazzling jewels and no heavy makeup. She did not look like any of the women who belonged to the mafia, yet alone the most powerful family in Italy.

"I'm just wanting to have a quick talk today," the figure spoke again, this time pulling out a chair from the opposing side and sitting down, "I hope you'd share with me your story."

Rosetta stared, "Who are you?"

Despite the heavy Italian accent behind her Japanese, Masako's smile widened after hearing the language that was native for her, "It doesn't matter who I am," she replied, "I'm just here to help you."

"I don't need your help."

The latter paused, "That's not really an option now," Masako announced, "We need your help in finding your husband, and in return, you need our help to set you free."

Studying the gentle face sitting before her, the Italian women opened her mouth to argue back- but closed it when no words came out. Masako on the other hand, seized this opportunity to press the matter forward.

"I assure you, Fache-san," she urged, "We won't hurt you."

Rosetta laughed and tossed back her thinning brown hair. She mumbled a phrase in Italian before adverting her watery-blue eyes back onto the storm guardian's wife. She watched Masako with cautious eyes- like a hawk watching it's prey.

"Tell me girl," she began, "Why did you join the mafia?"

Masako's smile returned, "I'm not part of the mafia," she insisted, "I'm just helping out for the day."

The Italian women dipped her head and chuckled, "That's impossible," her voice grew small, but was still audible, "There's no such thing as helping the mafia, you're in the game or you're not."

Placing her weak hands onto the table, Rosetta slowly supported herself to stand up. She was getting old- and during the change over between summer and autumn, her bones groaned and her muscles ached. Nevertheless, she stood and held her posture.

"I didn't know that my husband was part of the mafia until our twentieth anniversary," Rosetta spoke, "Before then I always thought that he ran a printing business," her eyes drifted onto window nearly, "But goodness was I wrong."

Masako 's eyes trailed after the older women and turned her head just in time to catch Rosetta's reflection in the window. Yet, beyond the thick glass- Masako knew exactly what expression her husband would be pulling right now. That frown, the ever so famous Gokudera frown was cemented into her head.

"This world is not an easy place to live in," the Italian spun around, "Let me tell you something girl- you can't change the mafia, the mafia only changes you."

With that said, Rosetta lifted her head and stared at the blank ceiling. Feeling the blinding white lights burn into her eyes, the Italian women uttered a phrase of Italian before giving a final sigh and reaching into her coat pocket.

"Fache-san! No!"

Masako jumped onto her feet and screamed. She shot an arm forward, hoping to stop the Italian women. But Rosetta seemed not to hear her. She placed the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.

 **~X~**

Upstairs in Vongola Decimo's office, Sawada Tsunayoshi once again began pacing back and forth around the room. Chrome Dokuro, the twenty-one year old Mist Guardian stood in the corner of the window and watched with her one eye as her boss marched around his office. Despite being one of Vongola Decimo's Guardians, Chrome was known to be rather quiet and talked very little to anyone. With her sole provider still imprisoned in the depths of Vendicare Prison, the twenty-one year old Mist Guardian could only clutch onto her trident and pray that nothing will happen to Rokudo Mukuro.

"Decimo sir," a quiet tap was heard on the oak door before it was opened.

The Vongola boss turned around to see his personal butler standing in the doorway, "Your storm and rain guardians have arrived."

"Let them in."

The butler gave a curt nod and stepped aside. A second later, Yamamoto and Gokudera both appeared in the Don's office. The duo bowed, but Tsuna waved them through with a kind smile.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," he greeted, "What is the situation? Has Fache's wife spoken?"

His right-hand man looked grim, "Juudaime," the storm guardian lowered his head, "Fache's wife committed suicide."

The Don blinked, "What?"

"She shot herself in the head, Tsuna," Yamamoto added, "We couldn't stop her."

Standing in the corner of the room, Chrome released a small grasp. The three men turned to her, but she kept quiet and looked away. Tsuna glanced back at his two guardians and softly frowned.

"How did this happen?" he demanded, "Which interrogator spoke to her?"

Gokudera felt like kicking himself, "It was Masako, Juudaime," he answered, "Since no one else could get her to speak, Masako offered to step in."

"Masako-san?" the Vongola boss echoed, "Your wife?"

The storm guardian dropped to his knees, "I apologize for this Juudaime," Gokudera bowed until his head was touching the office's rich carpet, "I accidentally took Masako down into the interrogation rooms."

Yamamoto watched helplessly as his co-guardian was basically hitting his head against the floor- begging the Vongola Don for forgiveness. Seeing the storm guardian like this, Yamamoto felt guilty as well. After all, it was him who had ignored Gokudera's warnings and foolishly allowed a civilian women to enter one of the most restricted areas of the Vongola Mansion.

Tsuna quickly stepped forward, "Gokudera-kun," he bent down and took hold of the right-hand man's arm, "It's alright."

"Juudaime, I-"

Helping the storm guardian stand up, the boss offered a warm smile, "No need to blame yourself," Tsuna ushered before turning to the rain guardian, "You too, Yamamoto."

Both subordinate stared at the boss with wide eyes, "But Tsuna-" Yamamoto protested, "We have no lead on Fache anymore."

The boss shook his head, "We just got word from the Cavallone Family," he declared, "Dino-san and Reborn has pulled up the meeting date."

"That Bucking Horse is actually coming?" Gokudera huffed.

Decimo gave a comforting nod before turning to his right-hand man, "Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun," he assured, "Just look after Masako-san for now, I'm sure she's stressed after this morning."

The storm guardian frowned, "I've already called my sister," he muttered, "She should be here soon."

"But you should at least still check up on her," Tsuna urged back, giving his subordinate a pat on the shoulder.

"That's right, Gokudera," the rain guardian grinned back, "You need to look after your wife."

The latter glanced at the Vongola Boss before shooting a glare at his co-worker. Gokudera then pulled an annoyed face before turning away.

 **~X~**

Masako spent the next half-hour of her life with her head leaning over the toilet bowl. Never in her life as she ever felt this sick. The images of blood, brain and bits of skull flashed across her mind and Masako coughed into the toilet. Standing behind her, a duo of maids fussed about- pulling away her long black hair, offering the storm guardian's wife with water and fresh towels that smelt of mint and lemon.

Outside in the corridor, Bianchi adjusted her goggles and crossed her arms. Her younger brother who stood in front of her, lit a cigarette and frowned. Faint sounds of someone spewing up their breakfast echoed through the guest room doors and out into the hallway.

"She's been in there for almost a hour, aneki," Gokudera mumbled and checked his rolex.

Bianchi sighed, "Masako just saw someone blow their brains out," she defended, "It's traumatizing, Hayato."

The storm guardian grunted with disapproval, "I don't have time to wait around," he snorted, "I have more important things to do."

His sister glared, "She's your wife for goodness sakes, Hayato," Bianchi argued, "At least show some compassion."

"Compassion my ass."

"Hayato!"

The sound of gurgling was heard again. The two half-siblings peered into the guest room, and Bianchi pursed her lips together for a worried look. She turned back to glance at her younger brother.

"You need to go talk to her," the poison scorpion demanded.

Gokudera stared back, "What?" he shrieked, "Why?"

Bianchi raised an eyebrow and the storm guardian instantly knew the answer. Yet, he refused to move a muscle, "I have nothing to say to her," Gokudera announced, "She nearly ruined the Vongola."

"Is the Vongola really all you care about?"

The storm guardian didn't reply. Instead, he merely took out his cigarette and blew out a string of smoke. Turning around to leave, Gokudera flashed his sister one last knowing look.

"Take another step and I'm taking off these goggles," Bianchi threatened, moving her hand to the goggle clasps.

Gokudera stopped moving and lifted his head to glance at the empty hallway laid out before him. A sudden wave of anger rushed into the storm guardian's veins and he turned around to glare at his sister.

"Goddammit aneki! What do you want me to do?" he lifted a finger and pointed at the guest room, "I told her not to go into the interrogation room and look what she did!" Gokudera's eyes flashed with fury, "Not only did she destroy our chance of finding Fache, she probably diagnosed herself with post-traumatic stress disorder as well!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi chided before taking a breath to calm herself, "I'm not asking for more, but just go and see if Masako is alright."

The storm guardian scoffed and stared back at his sister. Yet, he was only pressured to move when Bianchi slowly began unclasping the buckles of her goggles.

 **~X~**

"Ma'am."

Masako waved away the water that was offered to her and panted into the toilet. Her mouth tasted sour and her throat was dry, but her brain refused to take in any liquid that would help ease her discomfort. Pushing the button to flash the toilet, Masako sighed and slowly stood up.

Outside in the main guest room, Gokudera Hayato approached the ensuite doorway and stared at his wife. The two maids who were supporting Masako immediately recognized his appearance and bowed. Lifting a nonchalant hand, the storm guardian shooed them off.

"Hayato is it?" Masako muttered as the servants ran off.

Her husband stepped into the bathroom, "Better?"

Masako managed a weak smile. She closed the toilet lid before sitting down, "A bit," she replied.

Gokudera knelt down watched as his wife paused to think. She titled her head and looked away from him, "She shot herself in the head, Hayato," Masako said in a bare whisper.

"I know."

The latter turned back around, "And you're alright with that?"

Gokudera didn't reply.

The couple remained silent for a few minutes until the storm guardian rose to his feet and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his black slacks. He glanced down at Masako before opening his mouth to speak-

"Take it easy alright?" he encouraged, "I'll send someone to drive you home."

With that said Gokudera turned and strolled out of the bathroom. After all, he couldn't keep his wife around the mansion for another second- who knows what might happen next?

-End of Scene V-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers who gave me awesome ideas and feedback- the support is fantastic!**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Dino-san, I don't see how that is a suitable option for the Vongola."_

 _The Cavallone Boss looked up, "It's not," he agreed, "But it'll guarantee your family's survival in the mafia world."_

 _~X~_

" _Gokudera-kun," Tsuna clasped his hands together and dipped his head, "I don't want to do this to you."_

 _The storm guardian forced himself to smile, "There's no need to apologize, Juudaime," he placed an arm across his chest and lowered his left knee onto the ground, "I serve under your command."_

 _~X~_

" _Hayato!" Bianchi was on the verge of throwing her poison cooking at her younger brother, "You can't do that! It's basically suicide!"_

 _With a cigarette burning loosely at the corner of his mouth, Gokudera shrugged, "It's for the Vongola," he took the stick from his lips and blew out a puff of smoke, "I'm willing to do it."_

 _The poisonous scorpion stared at the storm guardian like he just spoke some alien language that no one has ever heard of._


	6. Act II, Scene I

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **MarvelGeek13:** **Thank you so much for the review! Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but no there's no prequel to the story. I'm planning to reveal how they got married a little later in the story. But thank you for the support and I hope to see more feedback from you! :D**

 **Halcyonranhuer: ****It is a bit intense isn't it? I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!**

 **ConsultingCriminals:** **Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Goyitaaz: ****Thanks for both following and favoriting!**

 **LamboNoReaction:** **Thanks for following!**

 **Kuroitsubasa24:** **Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 **Act II**

 **Scene I**

 _Have a heart that never hardens, a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts._

 _~Charles Dickens_

 **~X~**

"Ma'am?"

Masako opened her eyes and watched as a cup of tea was placed gently before her. She looked up, "Aya-san is it?"

The nineteen year-old gave a small nod, "Yes," she replied before studying the landlady's face, "Are you alright ma'am? You don't look very well."

Reaching for the tea, Masako waved the question off, "I'm fine, Aya-san," she took a slip of the drink, "There's no need to worry about me."

Estrato Aya felt hesitant, but decided to obey Masako's orders and leave her concerns alone. She glanced around the Renaissance style sitting room and took note of the beautiful, but cozy atmosphere that the room held. Arched windows covered with expensive royal-blue curtains reflected well against the cream-colored walls. And to her far left, a majestic floor-length painting sat perfectly in the middle of the room- catching anyone's attention who walked in.

"That's a Botticelli," Masako announced, seeing that the priceless painting has caught the eye of her housekeeper.

Aya's eyes grew wide as she turned around, "A Botticelli?" she echoed, darting her head back, "Is it real?"

Her landlady gave a twinkling laugh, "It was a wedding gift from the Vongola Boss himself," Masako insisted, "So yes, it is the actual thing."

The nineteen year-old was breathless. She stood in silence and simply admired all the graceful angels and saints that prayed down at a young maiden who stood elegantly in the middle of the portrait. From what Aya could tell, she was beautiful. Her hair was long and dark, her skin pale and her red lips full.

"Do you like art, Aya-san?"

The younger girl immediately spun around, "Yes, very much," she admitted, "My father used to be an art restorer in the Louvre," Aya pulled up her lips, "He used to take me to see Mona Lisa after the museum had closed."

Masako took the tea cup from her lips and smiled, "That's wonderful, Aya-san."

The housekeeper paused, "How about you, Ma'am?" she ushered, "Did Master put this painting here for you?"

A gentle chuckle was heard, "I'm far from being an artist, Aya-san," Masako answered, "I doubt my husband even knows that this painting exists in his very house."

Aya didn't reply. She was an admirer for good artworks- but she had no say in the relationship between her landlady and her boss. Instead, the nineteen year-old merely turned back to the Botticelli and searched for an answer in the young maiden's face.

 **~X~**

The clock ticked a little after eight when a team of maids rushed into the Vongola boss's own living quarters and cleared away the remains of his supper. While Tsuna had thoroughly enjoyed his lamb cutlet with rosemary sauce, the Don nevertheless had millions of things racing through his mind. He lifted his head, and glanced at the figure standing directly ahead of him.

"Gokudera-kun," he watched as his right-hand took a step forward, "Have you heard anything from Dino-san?"

The storm guardian nodded back, "Yes, Juudaime," he answered, "Dino's pilot has just confirmed that the Cavallone private jet will be taking off first thing tomorrow morning."

Decimo pursed his lips together. Gokudera felt the boss's uncertainty and stepped forward to speak again, "There's no need to worry, Juudaime," he assured, "I'm sure the Cavallone Family will come clean."

"I hope so, Gokudera-kun," The Don agreed, leaning back against his chair, "Dino-san has always been so kind to us."

The right-hand man dipped his head to acknowledge the boss's words.

"But-" Tsuna paused, his eyebrows suddenly knitting together, "What if _it is_ Dino-san who has been plotting against the Vongola?"

Gokudera couldn't reply to this question. He was no boss of the Vongola and he certainly had no say in making the judgments for this family. And as much as he wanted to help ease the boss's discomfort, the storm guardian was out of words and could only keep quiet.

The Don sighed, "Gokudera-kun," he turned back to his right-hand man, "Would you please see that Dino-san will have everything that he needs for tomorrow's meeting?"

Looking up, the storm guardian gave a nod, "Yes sir."

"And make sure that he's men are also attended to."

"With the upmost respect, sir."

 **~X~**

By the time Gokudera's white Mercedes convertible rolled up along the tracks leading up into his villa, the clock read well after ten. Turning the car engine off and hopping out, the storm guardian was instantly greeted by the housekeeper. She dropped her knees and gave a small curtsy.

"Sir."

Gokudera looked at her, "You're still here?"

The half-Italian nodded, "I was just about to leave," Aya replied as she followed the landlord back into the villa.

"And Masako?"

"Ma'am has retired to bed," the housekeeper paused before stealing a glance at the storm guardian, "Ma'am didn't look well today, she didn't even have supper."

Gokudera snorted and turned to peer in the direction of the master bedroom. A few seconds later, he found himself jumping up the staircase two steps at a time and waving the housekeeper away.

"I'll take over here," he yelled before racing down the hallway, "You can go home!"

Aya blinked as the storm guardian disappeared in a flash, "Y-Yes sir."

The villa soon became quiet as the housekeeper took her leave. Gokudera on the other hand, found himself standing outside the set of wooden doors that led into the master bedroom. He paused to think, but soon gripped his fingers around the bedroom handle and showed himself in.

"Masako-"

Upon hearing the bedroom door fly open, Masako looked up from the novel she was holding, "Hayato?" she carefully sat up and smiled.

The storm guardian gently scoffed, "You're still awake?"

"I was just about to turn the lights off after this chapter," she patted an empty space on the bed and gestured for her husband to sit, "But you beat me to it."

Gokudera turned around and sat down. He eyed Masako, "I'm not going to be home for a few days," he announced.

The smile on his wife's face slowly started to drop, "Again?" she echoed

"There's going to be an important meeting with an alliance family," the storm guardian answered, "I need to support Juudaime."

Masako kept quiet. She studied her husband carefully- a part of her heart beat with discomfort. She loved this man more than anything, but she hated his job and hated his ever so loyal attitude towards the Vongola. Call her selfish- but she sometimes wished that her husband was never part of the mafia.

"I understand," she swallowed, "You'll be alright won't you? I'll come and-"

"No, don't come," Gokudera turned to face his wife, "I don't want you to land another foot inside the Vongola Mansion."

Masako looked lost, "But-"

The storm guardian stood up, "It's Juudaime's wishes," he paused and spun to the door, "And so is mine."

With that said, Gokudera opened the door and disappeared back down the hallway. Left in distress, Masako kicked off the duvet and jumped out of bed in a hurry.

"Hayato!" she ran to the doorway and saw the faint image of her husband disappearing down the winding staircase, "Hayato!"

 **~X~**

Dino Cavallone's personal jet touched down on Catania-Fontanarossa Airport's private runway at exactly nine o'clock in the morning. After disembarking the plane with Romario by his side, the two members of the Cavallone Family were escorted into a slick black Cadillac and driven to the Vongola Mansion.

In exactly twenty minutes, the Cadillac passed through Vongola's main gates and slowly drove past the freshly trimmed spring gardens before pulling up at the main courtyard. Watching as a butler stepped forward to open the door of the car, the storm guardian straightened his suit before trotting down a few flight of steps.

He arrived just in time to see a ruffle of blonde hair appear out of the car, "Don Cavallone," Gokudera greeted.

Dino smiled, "Gokudera Hayato," he shook the storm guardian's hand, "Good to see you're doing well."

"You too sir," the latter replied before turning to the side and gesturing a hand into the mansion, "This way please, Decimo is waiting for you."

The Cavallone boss gave a nod and followed the storm guardian into the mansion. After winding through the glorious halls of the Vongola residence covered with red carpet and expensive paintings, Dino eyed his surroundings before glancing back at Gokudera.

"Is my younger brother well?" he asked, hoping to ease the tension.

The storm titled his head, "Yes," he agreed, " _Decimo_ is doing well."

Dino frowned, he wasn't quite accustomed to hear Tsuna being referred to as Decimo- especially if it came out of Gokudera's mouth. Romario who walked beside him, seemed to notice this discomfort, but remained silent as his boss waved it off.

The three soon arrived in front of a large set of oak doors. Gokudera gave it a knock before opening and stepping into a sunlit room-

"Dino Cavallone, Don of the Cavallone Family sir," he announced.

Tsuna who sat behind his desk, immediately stood up at the announcement. He smoothed down the black mantel he wore across his back and nodded at the right-hand man.

"Please show him in."

A second later, Dino stepped through the door and smiled at the Vongola Boss. After nearly eight years of being his older mentor and brotherly figure, Dino had to admit that he was somewhat proud of the man standing before him. Tsuna on the contrary, stepped forward and shook the Cavallone boss's hand.

"Thank you for coming today, Don Cavallone."

Dino shivered at the name, but spoke in a steady tone, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Don Vongola," he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the Vongola ring. The jewel felt cool against his lips.

"Please," Tsuna gestured towards the couches as the Cavallone boss regained his posture, "Have a seat."

Followed by their respective subordinates, the two men made their way towards the lounge area of the Vongola Don's office. Taking a seat along the expensive handmade leather couch, the two bosses were immediately greeted by a duo of maids who served coffee before bowing and disappearing out the door.

Tsuna smiled, "Gokudera-kun," he titled his head to the side, "If you don't mind."

Catching the Don's cue, Gokudera crossed an arm across his chest and bowed before turning around and exiting the office. Eying the storm guardian as he walked past, Dino glanced back at his own subordinate.

"Romario," he slid his eyes to the side.

The Cavallone right-hand man followed Gokudera's action and soon, the door to the Vongola boss's office was sealed tightly shut.

 **~X~**

Outside in the hallway, the two subordinates from each respective family stood side by side one another. Gokudera on the left and Romario on the right- both of them defending Decimo's door like loyal guard-dogs. The storm guardian flickered his emerald orbs at Romario. Reaching into his pocket, Gokudera pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"The Bucking Horse doing well?"

Romario pursed his lips, "Yes," he replies.

"Cigarette?"

"No thank you Gokudera-kun. I don't smoke."

The latter shrugged before placing the stick in his mouth and lit its end. A few minutes later, the scent of nicotine wafted into the air and slowly floated down the empty hallway.

"And I see that Decimo has fully settled into his postion," Romario remarked, trying to lift the tension.

Gokudera blew out a puff of smoke, "Of course," he agreed, "No one is suited to be the boss other than Juudaime."

"Well in that case-" Romario paused and lifted his hand.

The storm guardian's eyes widened as he watched Dino's right-hand man slowly slide his hand into the blazer pocket. Instincts on full alert, Gokudera's own fingers began ghosting for the gun that was strapped to his belt. Yet, just as he was about to pull out the Beretta, the storm guardian was caught by surprise when nothing more than a cloth to clean glasses appeared in Romario's hand.

"That's certainly good news for both the Vongola and the Cavallone."

Gokudera blinked, "I-I suppose," he spluttered and dropped his hand.

 **~X~**

"Dino-san," Tsuna enhaled, "I don't see how that's a suitable option for the Vongola."

The Cavallone boss looked up, "It's not," he agreed, "But it'll guarantee your family's survival in the mafia world."

Decimo stared calmly into the opposition's eyes, "How?" he said carefully

"The Bortolotti-Rosso Family is only a small part to a very big industry," Dino offered a smile, "Without them, the Vongola can save millions."

Tsuna sighed, "This is not about wealth, Dino-san," he insisted, "The Vongola is wealthy as it is."

"I have no doubt," The smile on the Bucking Horse's lips widened, "But let me remind you something Tsuna- it's better late than never."

The Vongola boss was silent as he studied Dino's face. He understood perfectly what the Cavallone Don meant. Yet, he was hesitant to make a decision- he was nervous about putting his new family in danger.

"Then what about you, Dino-san?" Decimo pressed on, "Why don't you annihilate the Bortolotti-Rosso Family on your own? Why come to the Vongola with this idea?"

Sensing the uneasiness in his younger brother's voice, the Cavallone gave a gentle laugh, "Because Tsuna," he chuckled, "As tradition says, the Vongola is _capo di tutti capi_ \- boss of the bosses," Dino's eyes twinkled, "I can't make a decision unless you tell me so."

The Don didn't know whether to feel comforted or not. He managed a smile, "Will the Cavallone Family support my family this operation is to be carried out?" he questioned.

"Of course," Dino beamed, "The Cavallone has proven its loyalty to the Vongola ever since the second generation."

 _And that was when the Vongola became a mafia organization rather than a vigilant group,_ Tsuna thought, but kept quiet as Dino got up to shake hands with him.

 **~X~**

Back in the villa, Masako took a slip of her red tea before setting the cup back against the saucer. Sitting across from her, the sound of fine china clinking was heard as Bianchi cut herself a slice of strawberry shortcake. The house was rather lonely today, Aya the housekeeper had university lectures throughout the day- thus leaving Masako with no choice but to seek the company of her sister-in-law. The two currently sat along a wide French balcony that offered fine views of the Mediterranean ocean that stretched out far and wide. Cake and tea were also served.

"Did Hayato throw another tantrum at you again?"

Masako's attention was brought back by her sister-in-law's voice, "N-No," she replied, "Not at all, Bianchi-san."

The poisonous scorpion raised a brow, "Really?" she challenged, "Because Hayato _stormed_ into the Vongola mansion like a bullet train this morning."

The two was silent. Masako looked down at her tea, "It was my fault," she whispered, "I think I made him angry."

Bianchi sighed, "Don't always blame yourself, Masako," she chided and crossed her arms, "You're not to blame for Hayato's raging temper."

Masako lifted her head, "I feel like I'm doing something wrong, Bianchi-san," she ushered, staring into her sister-in-law's eyes that were a deeper green than her husband's, "It's like he never trusts me."

The latter glanced into the distance. Trying to find her words, Bianchi paused to think, "Hayato's had a rough start in life," she announced, "Trust has become a sensitive topic for him."

"I understand that," Masako muttered, "But somehow-" her thoughts wavered, "I somehow just want him to know that there's someone who loves and cares for him," a pair of light-hazel eyes turned desperate, " _That he's not left alone to hate this world ever again_."

From the look exposed in Masako's eyes, the poisonous scorpion was utterly speechless. Never had anyone has said those words to her or her younger brother. Even Tsuna, the man whom Gokudera Hayato worshipped like a god had never said such a thing to his storm guardian.

Bianchi pulled a fond smile, "Thank you, Masako," she ushered, "I'm sure Hayato will understand your feelings real soon."

 **~X~**

Sawada Tsunayoshi clutched his forehead and stared at the list of names that were present before him. After writing, scribbling and erasing out the names of his Vongola Guardians for the past hour- The Don had a massive headache. Yamamoto still was unaccustomed to the mafia world, he won't be able to do the job efficiently and quickly. Hibari was too bloodthirsty, Ryohei was rather simple-minded and Chrome was weak without Mukuro's help. Lambo? Goodness, the thirteen year-old lightening guardian was still in school for crying out loud! With no further option, Tsuna could only draw a large red circle around the last name.

"Decimo sir," a knock was heard and the office doors opened, revealing the boss's personal butler, "The storm guardian has arrived under your orders."

Tsuna nodded, "Let him in please."

The Don gave the name one last look before raising his head and forcing a smile to welcome his right-hand man, "Gokudera-kun."

"Juudaime," Gokudera walked in and bowed, "You called for me?"

The smile on the boss's lips became awkward, "Yes," he stopped to ease his breathing, "After the meeting with Dino-san this morning, I've planned to officially annihilate the Bortolotti-Rosso Family."

His storm guardian didn't waver, "I understand sir."

Decimo continued, "According to Dino-san, the Bortolotti-Rosso Family's headquarters are in Florence, Tuscany," he glanced at his right-hand man, "If we're able to destroy their database and intelligence department, there is a possibility that the family will diminish."

"Juudaime, are you saying that-"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna clasped his hands together and dipped his head, "I don't want to do this to you, but-"

Understanding the boss's words, the storm guardian forced himself to smile, "There's no need to apologize, Juudaime," he placed an arm across his chest and lowered his left knee onto the ground, "I serve under your command."

The Vongola Don quickly got to his feet, "Gokudera-kun," he breathed, taking the storm guardian's arm and pulling him back up, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"It's fine, Juudaime," Gokudera assured, "I'll get the job done."

Tsuna searched his subordinate's eyes for fear. But unlike the usual quick-tempered storm, Gokudera was somewhat calm. The boss pursed his lips together and looked away.

"Gokudera-kun," he sighed, "The Bortolotti-Rosso Family has over five-hundred men in their headquarters, what're you doing to do?"

His right-hand man could only offer the boss a comforting look, "There's no need to worry about me, Juudaime," he pulled up his lips, "I am the storm guardian after all."

 **~X~**

The poisonous scorpion stared at her younger brother like he just spoke some foreign language. Gokudera on the other hand, shrugged and nonchalantly lit a cigarette.

"Just tell Masako that I won't be home," he ordered, stuffing the lighter back into his pocket, "She can manage by herself."

Bianchi's eyes hardened behind her goggles, "Why don't you tell her yourself?" she argued, "The poor girl has been waiting for you all day!"

Gokudera frowned, "I can't explain the mission to her," he muttered back, "Who knows how she'll react."

"Hayato!" Bianchi was on the verge of bringing out her poison cooking and throwing it at her younger brother, "You can't go on that mission! It's basically suicide!"

With the cigarette burning loosely at the corner of his mouth, the storm guardian shrugged again, "It's for the Vongola" he took the stick from his lips and blew out a puff of smoke, "I'm willing to do it."

The poisonous scorpion glared, "You can't take on five-hundred men by yourself," she taunted, "It's impossible to walk out of there alive."

" _Aneki_ ," frustration was starting to grow, "Just tell Masako alright? Leave the rest alone."

With that said, Gokudera dropped the cigarette onto the pavement and stomped on it. Turning around, the storm guardian made his exit and disappeared back into the Vongola Mansion, leaving his older sister to stare blankly at the pile of ash that was left on the ground.

-End of Scene I-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you once again to those who've reviewed last chapter. I've also gotten some feedback via Messages so thank you to those readers as well!**

 **P.S: I'm going on holidays for a few days so I might not be able to update this story until** **next week. Thank you all for understanding!**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

 _The storm guardian stared at his wife. His subordinates looked uncomfortable, "You don't understand a thing about the mafia," he hissed, "So don't make any judgments for me."_

 _Masako felt her eyes sore with water, "I don't," she agreed, lifting her head as teardrops fell to the ground, "But all I want is to see my husband happy and healthy- is that too much to ask for?"_

 _~X~_

" _Ma'am! You can't come in here!"_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi looked up as his office door was forcibly pushed open, "M-Masako-san?"_

 _Rushing into the Vongola Boss's office with tears streaming down her face, Masako dropped down onto her knees, "Please!" she pleaded, bowing until her head touched the carpet, "Don't let Hayato go on this mission!"_

 _The Don was speechless, "M-Masako-san," he got up and quickly made his way to help Masako back onto her feet._

 _But the latter refused to move, "Please! I'm begging of you!" she cried, "I won't get up unless you clear Hayato's name!"_

 _~X~_

 _The bells belonging to a nearby cathedral rung five o'clock when the boss and his fellow guardians gathered at the main courtyard of the Vongola Mansion. Despite being in summer, the morning air felt chilly and the group shivered as they watched the storm guardian bow down at the Don._

" _Take care, Gokudera-kun."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Climbing into the black Mercedes sedan, Gokudera took one last glimpse of the boss and the other guardians before closing the door. The chauffeur soon started the engine and the car slowly moved down the driveway._

 _Tsuna watched as the red taillights belonging to the sedan reached the gates before turning and disappearing down the morning streets. He closed his eyes and sighed- knowing that somewhere in Catania, Masako would be hating his guts right now._


	7. Act II, Scene II

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **QuietSilence:** **The conflict! I understand how you feel. Sometimes I want to write Masako in a badass manner, but then she won't fit with Gokudera. So I'm rather conflicted as well!**

 **Jane Doe:** **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy this story so much! :D**

 **CharlieFishxD: ****Thank you for following this story!**

 **Moofy1:** **Thank you for both following and favoriting!**

 **Nube2013:** **Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

* * *

 **Act II**

 **Scene II**

 **~X~**

Gokudera Hayato chose to dine alone that evening. Despite having received invitations to join both Yamamoto and Ryohei for drinks at the Vongola Bar, the storm guardian kindly rejected the offer and instead found himself comfortable over a plate of zucchini and lemon salad with seared tuna. He ate in silence and studied the bound of material given to him by the investigations department.

"Sir," a gentle tap was heard on the door before it swung open.

Looking up, Gokudera eyed the young storm subordinate, "What is it, Alberto?" he huffed

Walking over to his boss's desk, Alberto quietly pulled out a folder that was tucked under his arm, "I've pulled up reports on the Bortolotti-Rosso Family, sir," he announced before carefully sliding the file across the wood.

"Anything else?" the storm guardian pressed on, picking up the stack of paper that was just passed to him.

His subordinate nodded, "I've also received confirmation that the Cavallone Jet has taken off," Alberto added, "They're bound for Tuscany."

A pair of emerald-colored eyes flickered, "Tuscany?" Gokudera echoed, turning away from the paperwork for a brief second, "The Cavallone Family resides in Palermo."

"That's correct sir," Alberto agreed, "But under Vongola Decimo's orders, the Cavallone Family is to support your mission."

Gokudera pursed his lips together, "And Dino is heading over there now?"

"Yes," the storm subordinate replied, "The Cavallone Family has a private villa up in Tuscany."

Alberto watched as his boss remained quiet. Returning to his paperwork, Gokudera waved the latter away, "I see," he muttered, "Go get some rest now, Alberto."

His subordinate didn't move. Instead, Alberto stood still as a statue and pulled a rather uneasy look. Sensing that his orders were ignored, Gokudera turned his attention back onto younger male.

"Do you anything else to say?"

Alberto looked anxious, "The mission, sir," he uttered, "Are you really going-"

"Are you giving me orders now, Alberto?" the storm guardian glared.

The latter immediately dipped his head, "No sir- never in my wildest dreams."

 **~X~**

The poisonous scorpion, Bianchi, at the age of twenty-five was renowned in the mafia for her lethal cuisines. Compared to her younger half-brother, Bianchi was more calm and capable of judging important situations without temper getting the best of her. Yet, on this particular morning with the Sicilian sun steaming through the windows of her Mini Cooper, Bianchi drove like a maniac and charged through three yellow lights in a row. A few minutes later, she pulled up along the driveway that lead up to her brother's villa.

"Ma'am," Estrato Aya greeted her at the door.

Bianchi nodded at her, "Where's Masako?" she demanded

The housekeeper smiled, "The kitchen, Ma'am," she replied before guiding the poisonous scorpion into the house, "She insisted on making breakfast this morning."

Making their way through the beautifully decorated halls of the villa, Bianchi took note of the expensive cherry wooden floor that she treaded on, the crystal chandeliers that hung above her and the fashionably designed French windows that surrounded her. Upon being shown into the kitchen, the poisonous scorpion was instantly greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee, crisp bacon and frying eggs.

"Ma'am," Aya announced above all the sizzling, "Your sister-in-law is here."

Hearing the housekeeper's voice, Masako turned around from the stove and looked up. Seeing Bianchi standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Masako's eyes twinkled and she smiled like a young girl.

"Bianchi-san!" she cried out, quickly turning off the gas before running to softly embrace her sister-in-law.

Welcoming the hug, Bianchi gave the latter a pat on the back, "Masako," she acknowledged, but her voice was dull.

"You're just in time for some breakfast," Masako encouraged as she pulled away from Bianchi and headed back to the kitchen counter, "Would you like some coffee?"

The poisonous scorpion felt uneasy, "Masako," she began, "I need to tell you something."

Her sister-in-law looked up, "What is it?"

Bianchi slid her eyes to where the housekeeper stood, "It's about Hayato," she said slowly, watching as Aya disappeared from the kitchen, "He won't be around for a few days."

Masako's face fell, "I know," she murmured and picked a cup off the counter, "I hear it everyday."

"But this time-" Bianchi closed her eyes and breathed in, "We're not sure if he'll make it back."

The poisonous scorpion listened for a response, but none came. Carefully, she peeled her eyes back open. Feeling guilty for breaking the news to her sister-in-law in such a manner, Bianchi searched desperately for an answer on Masako's face. But unlike the smile she had on just moments ago, Masako now looked lost and confused.

"What do you mean, Bianchi-san?" she questioned, "Where is Hayato going?"

Lowering her vision, Bianchi steadily began explaining the mission. From the meeting with Don Cavallone, to the decision made by Tsuna and finally Gokudera's agreement to go to Tuscany tomorrow and take on the Bortolotti-Rosso Family. At the end of her long speech, Bianchi was too afraid to look at her sister-in-law directly in the eyes.

Instead, all the poisonous scorpion could hear was the shattering of fine china.

 **~X~**

Back in the Vongola Mansion, the twenty-two year old Sawada Tsunayoshi stood at the window of his office and glanced down at the city stretched out before him. Reborn, his tutor and sun acrobaleno, sat behind him and sipped on a freshly bowered espresso.

"So you've decided to send Gokudera on the mission."

Turning around, the Vongola boss gave a nod. Reborn smirked, "That's a good choice, Tsuna," he praised, "Gokudera was born and raised in the mafia, he knows how this world works better than anyone else."

Decimo didn't look as pleased as his tutor, "I'm reluctant about it though," he argued, "I feel that Gokudera-kun is under a lot of pressure."

The acrobaleno took another sip of his drink, "Have some faith in your guardians, Tsuna," Reborn chided, "Their duty is to protect the Vongola, to protect _you_."

Sighing, the Don folded his arms, "And that's the problem, Reborn," he objected, "Gokudera-kun still has Masako-san to look after, he can't always put his life on the line for the Vongola."

Reborn paused to find his words, "Loyalty is important in the mafia world," he reminded, "Gokudera knows damn well who he's loyal to."

Tsuna fell silent, but his eyes stared hard into the arcobaleno's dark orbs. A second later, the Vongola boss turned back around. He listened carefully as the soft steps of his tutor disappeared out the office door and down the hallway. The scent of coffee however, still lingered remorsefully in the air.

 **~X~**

"Ma'am! You cannot do this!"

Bianchi glared daggers at the pair of guards who stood at the entrance of the Vongola Mansion. After nearly twenty minutes of arguing to these two guards, both Bianchi and Masako were still refused entry into the mansion. Patience was running low, and Bianchi was ready to bring out her poison cooking if these two clowns didn't move out of the way.

"Who said we're not allowed to enter the mansion?" she challenged, "Do you know who we are?"

The two guards glanced at each other before nodding, "We serve under the Storm Guardian," one responded, "So we're well aware of you who are."

"Then let us in!"

The second guard shook his head, "Under our boss's instructions, we cannot allow you to enter the Vongola Mansion."

Bianchi's eyes burned with fiery. Reaching for her cooking, the poisonous scorpion was stopped when her sister-in-law placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Glancing back, Bianchi eyed Masako as she stepped in front of her and offered the two guards a calm and delicate smile.

"Gentlemen," she began, "I understand your jobs and your loyalty to my husband, but this is an emergency- and I really need to see him."

Surprised by the gentle approach, the two guards blinked as Masako pressed on, "And if there's any trouble for you two," she ushered, "I'll be more than willing to help you out and clear your name."

The two guards looked at each other in confusion. Bianchi was also surprised. She stared at the kind smile her sister-in-law offered to the two men whom after everything, still refused the Vongola Storm Guardian's wife entry into the mansion. Yet, the poisonous scorpion felt that something was different when Masako stepped forward to speak. Something that most members of the Vongola didn't have.

 **~X~**

"Sir, this is the schedule for tomorrow."

Gokudera nodded, '"And the itinerary?"

Alberto waved for a lower subordinate to bring forward another folder, "This is the itinerary that the Vongola-"

A sudden knock caught Alberto off-guard. All three men stopped talking as the door slowly swung open. Thinking it was just another one of his subordinates, Gokudera didn't bother to look up.

"M-Ma'am!"

The storm guardian's ears buzzed. It took him over a second to comprehend what he just heard. Yet, when he did- Gokudera shot his eyes up. Immediately, his emerald-colored eyes met with Masako's delicate grayish green ones. He jumped out of his seat.

"What're you doing here, women?" he yelled, "I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome in the Vongola mansion!"

Masako didn't wavier. She stood still and opened her mouth to speak, "I want to speak with you, Hayato," she calmly announced.

"No," the storm guardian declared with a scowl, "I don't have time for you," he turned to his subordinate, "Alberto, show her out please."

Alberto gave a nod and prepared to move forward. Masako's eyes flickered, "Take another step and you're fired," she warned.

The young subordinate felt a chill run down his spine and froze mid-step. Gokudera glared, "Last time I checked," he stated coldly, "I was Vongola's Storm Guardian."

Masako turned her attention back around, "And last time I checked," she argued, "I was your wife, and you my husband."

Gokudera paused to study his wife. Usually, she was patient, calm and never argued with him. But today, Masako looked determined and spoke in a straightforward manner. Her eyes were hard, and they bore directly into Gokudera with no chance of him escaping.

The storm guardian frowned, "What do you want?"

Masako took in a deep breath, "Hayato," she began, "Tomorrow's mission-" her voice went soft, "Please don't go."

Gokudera was merciless, "No," he scoffed, "You're not the Vongola boss."

"Hayato, please!" Masako dropped her knees onto the ground, "You can't possibly take on five hundred men all by yourself!"

"It has nothing to do with you," her husband stammered back, anger starting to bubble within him, "Go home!"

Tears of frustration welled in Masako's eyes. Her vision soon became blurry and her breathing uneven, "I'm begging of you," she whispered, "I don't want to loose you."

The storm guardian stared at his wife. His subordinates looked uncomfortable, "You don't understand a thing about the mafia," he hissed, "So don't make any judgments for me."

Masako felt her eyes sore with water, "I don't," she agreed, lifting her head as teardrops fell to the ground, "But all I want is to see my husband happy and healthy- is that too much to ask for?"

Gokudera looked away. Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his slacks, the storm turned to his subordinate, "Alberto, my wife here seems to be overreacting a little," he paused, "Send her to the sitting room and see that she calms down."

"Yes sir."

By now, Masako could taste the salty tears that rolled down her face. Tired and defeated, she allowed Alberto to help her stand up before being lead out of the office. And as her weak legs slowly made their way out into the hallway, Masako glanced over her shoulder and admired those emerald-green eyes for one last time.

 **~X~**

The sitting room that Masako soon found herself in was exactly the same one she was shown to a few nights ago. Outside, Amphitrite stared at her with pity. Alberto also held the same expression as he ushered his boss's emotional wife to sit down.

"I'll get some water for you, Ma'am," Alberto muttered before bowing and disappearing back down the hall.

Left alone with her thoughts, Masako sniffed and carefully closed her eyes. Right now, Gokudera Hayato was unmovable- he had made his decision and he'll stick with it. Yet, Masako felt a sprang of hope as she thought of a man who could change this all. The man whom her husband worshipped like a god, and the _only_ man who Gokudera will listen to. And Masako knew- desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Back in the storm guardian's office, Gokudera took a drag of his cigarette and leant against his wooden desk. After waving all of his subordinates out, the raging storm was left to cool down. He thought of Masako, of the words she just said and that tear strained face that was now engraved in his memory. Did he feel guilty? Probably not. It was his duty as the Vongola Storm Guardian to go on dangerous mission that would ensure the family's safety. Was he perhaps then, a little too harsh on his wife? After all, she didn't understand how the world he lived in worked.

"Hayato," his eyes flickered to the doorway.

Gokudera took the cigarette from his mouth, "Aneki," he pushed the stick into the ashtray, "You're the one who told Masako everything right?"

Adjusting her goggles, Bianchi pressed her back against the door, "She deserved a truthful answer," she answered

Her half-brother glanced away and frowned, "And now she comes running to me and demanding for me to abort the mission."

"She cares about you, Hayato," Bianchi announced, "More than anything in the world."

The storm guardian turned quiet, "Just make sure that she gets home," he ordered, "I can deal with the rest."

 **~X~**

"Ma'am! You can't come in here!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked up as his office door was forcibly pushed open, "M-Masako-san?"

Rushing into the Vongola Boss's office with tears streaming down her face, Masako dropped down onto her knees, "Please!" she pleaded, bowing until her head touched the carpet, "Don't let Hayato go on this mission!"

The Don was speechless, "M-Masako-san," he got up and quickly made his way to help Masako back onto her feet.

But the latter refused to move, "Please! I'm begging of you!" she cried, "I won't get up unless you clear Hayato's name!"

Tsuna pursed his lips, "Masako-san," he bent down and gently took hold of a thin arm, "Stand up first."

"But-"

The boss offered a smile, "I promise I'll explain everything to you," he assured, "But we can't have you kneeling here the whole time."

Waving for the team of bodyguards who crowded at his office door to back away, Tsuna carefully lifted Masako onto her feet before personally moving over and closing the door. He gestured for her to sit on the couches.

"I understand how you feel, Masako-san," the Don sat opposite her, "But Gokudera-kun is the Vongola Storm Guardian, the leader of the guardians and my right-hand man. He as a duty to perform for this family."

Masako nodded, "I know that," she took a tissue that was offered to her, "But the mission that he's been sent on- it's too dangerous!"

The boss agreed, "Yes, I'm reluctant as well," he sucked in a breath, "But we need him. Gokudera-kun is the only person in the family who fully understands how this world works."

Hearing the Vongola Don's words, Masako suddenly felt a sprang of selfishness. She glanced down, "But he's taking on five hundred men. How can someone survive that?"

"I can assure you, Masako-san," Tsuna forced himself to smile, "Gokudera-kun will be safe."

Masako studied the Vongola boss for a brief minute. She searched Tsuna's face for any traces of resentment, for hope that the man who her husband worshiped would let him off the hook. But nothing came back, and Masako was disappointed. Carefully she stood up and bowed to the boss before making her way towards the door. The Don's eyes followed her.

"I understand that you won't let my husband go this time," Masako stopped in her steps, "And to be quite frank, I never expected you to agree," she turned around to face the boss, "But Hayato is your right-hand man, he looks up to you and I hope that you won't let him down."

With that said, Masako opened the giant oak doors and showed herself out.

 **~X~**

The bells belonging to a nearby cathedral rung five o'clock when the boss and his fellow guardians gathered at the main courtyard of the Vongola Mansion. It was tradition that whenever a guardian sets out for a mission, the boss and his subordinates were to see him off. And despite being in summer, the air this morning felt chilly and the group shivered as they watched the storm guardian bow down at the Don.

"Take care, Gokudera-kun."

"Yes sir."

Climbing into the black Mercedes sedan, Gokudera took one last glimpse of the boss and the other guardians before closing the door. The chauffeur soon started the engine and the car slowly moved down the driveway.

Tsuna watched as the red taillights belonging to the sedan reached the gates before turning and disappearing down the morning streets. He closed his eyes and sighed- knowing that somewhere in Catania, Masako would be hating his guts right now.

-End of Scene II-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: I feel like I always repeat myself, but reviews are amazing and I love reading them. Also, a big round of hugs to those who've been reviewing and giving me lots of feedback!**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

 _Gokudera eyed the glass of bourbon sitting in front of him. The ice cubes clinked against each other, "What do you mean there's been a change of plans?" he demanded._

 _Sitting across from him, Dino Cavallone offered a chilling smile, "It's not really changing the plan, Gokudera Hayato," he announced._

" _If it's not changing the plan," the storm guardian argued, crossing his legs, "Then what is it?"  
_

 _The smile on Dino's face widened, "A request."_

 _~X~_

 _Masako didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned on the giant canopy bed, but sleep never came. When morning finally arrived and the lemon-colored Sicilian sun flowed through the windows, Masako could only walk out of the bedroom with tired black circles under her eyes. She was greeted by Aya at the dining room and breakfast was served._

 _Yet, just as Masako was about to take the first bite of her scone, a series of loud bang was heard downstairs. The housekeeper jumped and Masako looked up from her breakfast. A few seconds later, the sound of wood being ripped open rang through the villa. Steps and yelling in Italian joined the mayhem._

" _M-Ma'am, what-"_

 _By now, Masako had dropped her fork and joined Aya in fear. The footsteps were coming closer and closer to the dining room._

 _~X~_

" _Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun?"_

 _The Vongola Boss pressed a hand against the earpiece, but all he could hear back were a mess of buzzes. He glanced over to where a team of communication subordinates were busy tapping away on their computers._

" _Gokudera-kun, come in if you can here me!" the Don yelled, raising his head to watch the projector._

 _A bird's eye view of the Bortolotti-Rosso Family mansion was presented across a wide screen. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary from the outside- but what really concerned the Vongola Don was what was going on in the inside._

" _How fast can you fix this thing?" Tsuna exclaimed, shooting one subordinate a deadly look, "I need to-"_

 _A high-pitched beep suddenly pierced the boss's ears. Looking back up at the projecter screen, Tsuna's eyes widened as a white light flashed across the monitor before the Bortolotti-Rosso Mansion blew into a million pieces._


	8. Act II, Scene III

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **QuietSilence: ****It's intense isn't it? The conflict is so strong! Hopefully nothing bad will happen to Masako, she's too precious :D**

 **NatureAura:** **Thank you for following this story!**

 **Kiyomizu Yukiko:** **Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 **Act II**

 **Scene III**

 **~X~**

At exactly nine o'clock, the twin-engine Learjet 85 touched down on the scorching runway of Peretola, Florence Airport. Outside the window, the rich green landscapes belonging to Tuscany's finest wineries blurred and then slowed to a crawl.

"Sir," a voice crackled, "We're here."

Gokudera stood and smoothed down his perfectly ironed shirt. After unlatching the overhead compartment, he quickly retrieved his laptop bag and leather suitcase. As the engine wound down, the plane eased out of the sun and into a deserted hanger opposite the main terminal.

A moment later the pilot appeared and popped the hatch. Gokudera tossed back the last of his coffee, put the cup on the wet bar, and scooped up his suit coat. As he approached the exit of the plane, the pilot stepped forward and offered a warm smile.

"I was instructed to give this to you," he pulled a thick manila envelope from his flight suit. On the front, scrawled in blue pen, were the words:

 _Reserved for Vongola Storm Guardian_

Gokudera ripped the seal and pulled out the contents of the envelope. A set of car keys belonging to an Alfa Romeo and a drivers license with a false name. The storm guardian thumbed through a thick stack of purplish bills.

"Euros," the pilot offered flatly.

"I know what it is," Gokudera frowned, "But it's a bit too much for my needs." He did the conversion in his head, "There's over ten thousand euros in here."

The pilot shrugged, "I have my orders, sir," he turned and hoisted himself back into the cabin. The door slid shut behind him.

Standing for a moment in the empty hanger of the plane, the storm guardian slid the envelope into the pocket of his pants before pulling out a pair of sunglasses. Slipping on those expensive Giorgio Armani lenses, Gokudera picked up his suit coat and luggage before heading out onto the runway.

 **~X~**

Situated further north of Florence, Don Cavallone sat comfortably on the balcony of his villa and enjoyed a selection of morning pastries. Sitting across the table, a young woman aged a little over twenty-five smiled deliciously at him. She had the bluest eyes Don Cavallone had ever seen and a soft crown of brunette hair. She called herself Sofia, and was of German-Irish decent. Yet, her Italian was impeccable.

"More juice, Sofia?" Dino lifted a crystal jug filled with orange liquid.

Sofia's big blue eyes sparkled, " _Si,_ " but she didn't move her glass, and instead battered her long eyelashes, "But how could I let a great _Don_ like you pour juice for me?"

The Cavallone boss faked a laugh, "You flatter me, sweet Sofia," he chuckled and leant over the table to reach the girl's glass.

Sofia giggled and took a sip of her freshly poured juice. A trickle of orange leaked from her mouth and Sofia licked her lips suggestively- eyes staring straight at the man sitting before her. Dino wanted to puke.

Luckily, Romario appeared at the balcony door and quietly slipped in. The Cavallone subordinate hurried to the boss and ignored the rude look Sofia flashed him. Bending down, Romario pressed his lips against Dino's ear and whispered.

"Vongola's plane just touched down," he murmured, "Gokudera has arrived, but he's using a fake name."

The Cavallone Don gave a curt nod before turning back to Sofia. He pulled a small smile, "Well, sweet Sofia," Dino stood up, "Looks like duty calls."

Deep blue eyes turned eager, "Already?" the latter objected, "What about taking me riding?"

"Perhaps next time."

Sofia stared as the man who she took so long to get with disappeared into the villa. Romario followed behind him, and Sofia cursed the Cavallone subordinate for ruining her perfect date. Leaning back against the chair, the twenty-six year old sulked like a jealous little girl.

Dino sighed as he made his way down the hallway, "Send her home," he ordered, "I never want to see her again."

"Not of your tastes, sir?" Romario chuckled

The Cavallone boss ignored this comment and turned into his office, "And Gokudera," he pronounced, "He'll have everything that he needs?"

His subordinate pulled a serious expression, "I believe so," Romario replied

"Good," Dino smirked, "Invite him over for dinner, I'd like to speak with Vongola's Storm Guardian."

 **~X~**

The _Palazzo Magnani Feroni_ was a small, but stylish hotel that sat in the very heart of Florence. Overlooking the beautiful _Fiume Arno_ and _Cattedrale di Santa_ , this antique and well-decorated building offered fine views of Florence at every turn. And Gokudera Hayato, or _Signor Pascutti_ as he was currently known under, chose this hotel for that very reason.

At ten-thirty sharp, Romario parked his black Cadillac along the _Borgo S. Frediano_ and got out of the car. Heading up a flight of stone steps, the Cavallone subordinate soon found himself in the air-conditioned lobby of the hotel. Despite summer being a popular season for tourists, the hotel this morning seemed rather lonely. Only a receptionist and a young couple were present in the lobby. Romario headed for the front desk.

" _Ciao signor,"_ the receptionist greeted.

The Cavallone subordinate eyed the badge that was pinned to the receptionist's sliver vest. _Luca_ , it read back.

"I'm looking for a _Signor Pascutti_ ," Romario replied in Italian, "I believe he is staying at this hotel."

Luca pursed his lips together, "I don't know what you're talking about, _signor,"_ he insisted, "There is no such person staying here."

Romario sighed. Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, the Cavallone subordinate pulled out twenty euros and rolled it up. Sliding the bill onto the counter, Romario offered a smile. Luca's eyes twinkled at the sight of money and immediately slipped it into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh that _Signor Pascutti,_ " the receptionist recalled, " _Si, Si,_ he stays here."

The latter smiled. Now they're getting somewhere.

 **~X~**

High up on the sixth floor of the hotel, Gokudera Hayato growled at the slow Internet connection. First, Alberto gives him a manual Alfa Romeo when he _specifically_ request for an automatic- and now, his MacBook won't connect to the hotel hotspot. Talk about a good way to start a mission.

Watching eagerly as the blue bars slid across the screen, the storm guardian tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. Sitting next to him, his BlackBerry buzzed messages from both Bianchi and Masako. He ignored them and switched the phone off.

Turning his attention back to the laptop, Gokudera was just about to close the connection screen when suddenly, a knock on the suite door caught him off guard. Glancing over his shoulder, the storm guardian frowned.

" _Chi è?-_ Who is it?"

Standing up and walking to the door, Gokudera reached for the Beretta that was strapped to his belt. He pressed an ear against the wood.

"Vongola Storm Guardian," a gruff voice responded in a bare murmur, "I'm from the Cavallone Family- our boss seeks your attendance tonight."

The frown on Gokudera's face creased even more, "Cavallone?" he muttered, "Why does the Bucking Horse want to see me?"

But the voice ignored his question and pressed on, "Eight o'clock tonight. A car will be waiting at the lobby."

"Oi wait-" the storm guardian flung the door open, but the voice was already gone.

 **~X~**

Back in Catania, Sawada Tsunayoshi sat stiffly in his seat and listened carefully to what the CEDEF representative had to say. Basil, at the age of twenty-three, was marked as the youngest- but most promising member the CEDEF had ever seen. Under the watchful and influential guidance of Sawada Iemitsu himself, members of the external advisors rumored that Basil was to succeed the CEDEF after the current boss retires. Today, Basil sat opposite the respected Vongola Don and spoke in the most profound fashion.

"It's nothing serious, sir," he began, feeling the latter narrow his eyes, "But the CEDEF has just received some reports regarding the recent activities of the Vongola."

Tsuna remained calm, "The Vongola is a large organization, Basil-kun," he insisted, "We work around the clock everyday."

"Yes Sawada-dono, I am fully aware of that," the external advisor paused, "But these activities that we hold seems unusual for the Vongola."

The boss chuckled, "Oh?" he picked up his coffee and took a sip, "And what might these unusual activities be?"

Basil pursed his lips, "Two days ago, Don Cavallone and his family paid a visit to the Vongola," he explained, "Then just this morning, we received intel that your storm guardian landed in Florence Airport," the external advisor lifted his head, "We'd like to know what is going on, sir."

Tsuna's eyes were fully fixated on the promising CEDEF representative, "I can ensure you, Basil-kun," he spoke slowly, "That all of the Vongola's activities are under control."

The latter didn't look to convinced, "Then how would you explain the meeting with the Cavallone Family and the storm guardian's presence in Florence?" Basil challenged, "We as your external advisors serve to protect the Vongola, but we cannot work when there is unexplained activities!"

Silence dropped around the office and Basil immediately knew that he'd gone too far. The CEDEF served as the other half of the Vongola and worked closely to monitor and protect the members of Decimo's family. Yet, arguing and provoking with the boss himself was not a good idea. Basil learnt this lesson after seeing Tsuna's skeptical smile.

"I understand your role as our external advisor, Basil-kun," he pronounced, "But I've just sent Gokudera-kun to strength the alliance between the Vongola and Cavallone Family."

Basil frowned, "In Florence?"

The Don nodded, "Dino-san has a private villa in Florence," he insisted, "He's currently rejuvenating himself with expensive wine and fancy dishes cooked in olive oil."

"But sir-"

"Basil-kun," Tsuna stood up, "Please assure both the CEDEF and _my father_ that everything is well here in the Vongola."

The external advisor jumped to his feet, "Y-Yes sir," he stuttered, "With all due respect."

"Well then," Decimo beamed, "I bid you a good day."

 **~X~**

The old grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the Cavallone dining room chimed eight-thirty when Dino got up to greet the storm guardian. Strolling through a grand set of doors behind Romario, Gokudera Hayato was warmly received into the Cavallone Family's private villa.

"Vongola's Storm Guardian," Dino addressed, "A pleasure for you to join us this evening."

Gokudera took the latter's offering hand, "Ah," he replied, "I was wondering who'd been following me around Florence."

The Cavallone boss raised an eyebrow. _Sharp instincts_ , he thought before gesturing at the long dining table, "Please, join me."

As the two men sat down on their respective seats, Dino waved for Romario and the rest of his subordinates to leave. Soon, the room was empty expect for the Vongola Storm Guardian and the Cavallone boss. There was a short moment of silence before Dino began to talk.

"I hope you don't mind dinner being serving a little late today," he ushered, "One of our best ovens broke down this morning and the kitchen's been having a field day."

"Not at all," Gokudera offered back, "Take your time."

Dino stood up, "How about a drink first?" he proposed, trotting over to the bar, "Do you go with coffee or tea?"

"Bourbon."

The Cavallone boss smirked, "Bourbon it is."

A few minutes, Gokudera eyed the crystal glass sitting in front of him. The ice cubes clinked against each other, making the golden-brown liquid swish inside. He glanced up, "What do you mean there's been a change of plan?."

Sitting across from him, Dino pulled a chilling smile, "It's not really changing the plan, Gokudera Hayato," he announced.

"If it's not changing the plan," the storm guardian argued, crossing his legs, "Then what is it?"

The smile on Dino's face widened, "A request."

Gokudera frowned, "I don't take requests from a foreign family," he rejected, "You know damn well that I work for the Vongola."

"Not even if there is a higher price paid?"

The storm flashed a knowing look.

Dino gave a nod, "You're a good guardian."

Reaching into the pocket of his blazer, the Cavallone boss carefully retrieved a white envelope. He held if between his fingers to show the storm guardian before throwing it across the table. The delicate paper slid in front of Gokudera.

"What's this?"

The latter picked up his wine glass, "An official request from Vongola Decimo himself," Dino pursed his lips at the doubtful look Gokudera pulled, "It's addressed to you."

Peering down at the cream-colored cover of the envelope, the storm guardian grimaced after finding his name scrawled neatly on the front. Sending the Cavallone Don one last careful glance, Gokudera turned the envelope over and broke the seal. Immediately, a burst of orange flames came to life.

 **~X~**

Masako slept poorly that night. She tossed, turned and rolled around on the giant canopy bed- but sleep never came. When morning finally arrived and the lemon-colored Sicilian sun flowed through the curtains, Masako could only walk out of the bedroom with tired black circles under her eyes.

"Ma'am," she was greeted by Aya in the dining room, "Are you alright?"

Waving away the question of wellbeing, Masako sat down behind the table, "Would you pour me a cup of coffee please, Aya-san," she sighed, giving her temples a gentle rub.

"Of course," the housekeeper quickly brought over a pot of steaming hot coffee. She stole a glance at the landlady, "Would you like some scones with that, Ma'am?"

Masako answered with a nod, and Aya scurried back to the kitchen. A minute later, she returned with a metal tray bearing an assortment of different scones. She placed a few on Masako's plate and further offered some jam and cream.

"Would you like anything else, Ma'am?"

The latter shook her head and dug into her breakfast. Yet, just before Masako could take a bite of her food, a loud bang was heard downstairs. Both women looked up, but the banging continued.

"What's going on?" whispered the worried housekeeper.

Placing down her fork, Masako got up onto her feet just in time to hear the door downstairs being knocked open and a rush of footsteps entering the house. Yells and curses blared out in quick Italian echoed around the house.

"Ma'am," Aya stammered eagerly, "We need to get out of-"

The door to the dining room was suddenly forced open. Men dressed in black suits and armed with machine guns stormed into the room. Both Aya and Masako took a step back in fear. However, to their complete and utter surprise- these men all dropped their guns and knelt down onto the floor.

"My lady!"

Masako took a second to apprehend what just happened. She blinked, "W-What's-"

"Ma'am!"

Strolling into the room, Alberto sighed with relief, "Ma'am, you're safe," he felt himself breathe.

A rather confused Masako stepped forward, "Alberto," she greeted, glancing around at the men who're still kneeling in front of her, "What's the meaning of all this?"

But the young storm subordinate was in a hurry, "We need to get going, Ma'am," he grabbed Masako's wrist and began pulling her out into the hallway, "Or you could be in danger again."

"W-Wait, Alberto!" the latter exclaimed, shaking the hand off her arm, "I demand to know what is happening!"

Alberto turned to the peer into the hardened eyes of his boss's wife. He bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ma'am," the storm subordinate urged, "But we lost all contact with sir this morning," he glanced back up, "And as a safety protocol, we're moving you somewhere safe."

Masako felt the her heart drop, "Did you just say you lost contact with-"

The younger male merely dipped his head.

 **~X~**

Down in the basement of the Bortolotti-Rosso Mansion, Gokudera pulled out his earpiece and threw it onto the oil-covered ground. Turning to his side, the storm guardian stared at the computer monitor that was still flickering. _Damn,_ he thought. If it wasn't for that stupid thing, he would be out of this mansion by now.

"You won't find anything," a hoarse voice croaked

Gokudera glanced back at the sitting a few feet away from him. Bound to a chair and surrounded by rows after rows of data centers, the Bortolotti-Rosso Don glared harshly at the man who ruined his family. He was an old man, and he knew that he's time was coming- but never in his dreams had he pictured death in this way.

The storm guardian raised his Beretta and fired. A bullet landed directly in the Don's kneecap and he screeched in pain. Blood spurted out like a waterfall and Gokudera spun back to face the computer.

"Whether the information I need is on this hard-drive does not concern you," he announced.

Don Bortolotti-Rosso moaned in agony. Lifting his head, the old man spat onto the ground, "You bastard, you're not even full Italian!" he gritted, "Who on earth would hire you?"

Gokudera's green eyes slid dangerously to the side. Raising his gun again, another shot was fired into the Don's left shoulder. A gut-wrenching scream was heard, but the storm guardian chose to ignore it.

"I-I hope you go to hell one day."

The Vongola representative smirked. He'd heard that insult millions of times already. Nevertheless, the Bortolotti-Rosso boss pressed on.

"Tell me asshole- who do you work for?" he rasped, "Tattagilla? Barzini? Cavallone?"

The computer beeped and the monitor flashed that the transaction was successful. Pulling the USB stick out from the side, Gokudera turned back around and approached the Bortolotti-Rosso Don.

"If I told you, it won't be fun anymore," he insisted, kicking more oil around the opposing boss's chair.

"You son of a-"

Gokudera knelt down, "Curse me all you want," he smiled mercilessly, "But at the end of the day, I'm the one walking out of here alive."

Don Bortolotti-Rosso stared into the harsh green eyes of Vongola's Storm Guardian. Lost for words, the old Don could only watch in horror as Gokudera pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and lit them up.

"A parting gift," he placed the explosives onto the Don's lap before getting up and heading to the exit.

A few seconds later, the data room roared and blew up into flames.

 **~X~**

The Vongola Mansion was in a fury of action. Forced to sit in one of the lounge rooms of the west wing, Masako could only helplessly listen to the rush of footsteps and shouting outside the door. She turned and glanced at Aya- who offered a comforting smile back. A few minutes later, there was a gentle knock.

"Bianchi-san!"

Stepping into the lounge room, the poisonous scorpion gave her sister-in-law a small hug, "Masako," she greeted, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Masako shook her head, "There's no need to apologize, Bianchi-san," she assured, ushering the latter to sit down, "Is everything alright? Have they found Hayato?"

Bianchi took her place on the couch, "Currently, we're still unaware of Hayato's location," she paused, "There's been an explosion at the Bortolotti-Rosso mansion and most of the area is damaged- including the connection line."

A worried look fell across Masako's face, yet her sister pushed on, "But the Cavallone Family has already sent for reinforcements," she insisted, "So they should find Hayato soon."

The two fell silent and Masako took in a deep breath. She nodded, "Please let me know if something happens to Hayato," she urged, "Or if there's anything that I can do to help out."

Bianchi pulled a fond smile, "Of course," she agreed, "I'll send Alberto up if we hear any news."

Her sister-in-law nodded, "Thank you, Bianchi-san."

The poisonous scorpion stood up, "In the mean time though, Masako," she announced, "Tsuna has made arrangements for you to rest here tonight."

"Here? In the Vongola Mansion?"

Bianchi's eyes twinkled, "Safety protocol," she declared, "The storm guardian has his own living quarters here in the mansion."

Masako looked rather unsure, "Couldn't I just go home and call you if anything happens?"

"No," there was a chuckle, "Or else Alberto wouldn't be very good at his job."

 **~X~**

The sun had started to set over the northern states of Italy. Florence at the moment, was bathed under a bloody red sky. Standing atop the highest balcony of the iconic Florence Cathedral, Gokudera Hayato lit a cigarette and drew out his cellphone. He wasn't really supposed to smoke on holy soil, but he didn't care- he belonged to the underworld anyways. The opposing line rang three times before someone picked up.

"Alberto," the storm guardian huffed into the speaker, "Send for a plane, I'm coming home."

"Sir! Are-"

Gokudera pressed the red button and the line was cut dead. Lifting his head, the storm guardian gazed at the city laid out before him. A small breeze brushed past his face, bringing in fumes of smoke and dust. For a second there, the storm guardian thought of Masako. He wondered if she hated him for who he is- a man who kills for a living, a man who takes innocent lives just because someone told him to. He didn't have a conscience, while his wife did.

Finishing his cigarette, Gokudera dropped the stick onto the marble floor. Turning around, he started heading back into the dome of the cathedral. As he walked, the storm guardian reached into the pocket of his pants and felt for a small buzzer. He pressed the activation button.

In the background, an explosion erupted into the bloodied sky. The Bortolotti-Rosso Family now lay in shreds.

-End of Scene III-

 **A/N: I think you know what to do now :D**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Captain?"_

 _The plane was dark. Only the emergency exits and safety lights were lit by a glow of red. The storm guardian frowned- where on earth was the pilot? He needed to be in the air and on his way home before the Italian authorities hunt him down. Turning around, he headed for the cabin door._

 _A faint, but genuine light flooded through the door crack and Gokudera rolled his green eyes with utter frustration. Pushing the handle down, the storm guardian showed himself into the cockpit._

" _Excuse me captain, but we really need-"_

 _He froze. Lying with his face planted into the control panel with a pool of blood surrounding his head, the pilot of Vongola's private jet was shot dead. His eyes however, were still wide open with fright._

 _Gokudera gritted through his teeth before turning around to fetch his phone. Yet, just as he was about to reach into his jacket pocket- a click was heard before a bullet grazed the storm guardian's shoulder._

" _Who're you?" angry green eyes attempted to glare through the darkness._

 _A figure slowly made his way to the cockpit. He stopped just before the light could reach him. Hoisting up a gun, Gokudera could see the end of a black silencer pointed directly at his heart._

" _Give me the USB," a rough voice demanded, "Or both you and your wife dies."_


	9. Act II, Scene IV

**T o my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Greeniest Fury:** **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. This update is for you :D**

 **Moon and stars:** **Thank you! I appreciate the support!**

 **QuietSilence: ****Thanks for the review! It is comforting to see that Gokudera does actually care about Masako isn't it?**

 **Twilight Dark Angel:** **Thanks for following and favoriting this story!**

 **ChibiCheshire: ****Thank you for favoriting!**

 **.Storm: ****Thank you so much for both following and favoriting!**

 **Shattermirror:** **I really appreciate your support! Thanks for following and favoriting!**

* * *

 **Act II**

 **Scene IV**

 **~X~**

"Ma'am! Ma'am!"

Masako glanced up from her novel as the housekeeper came running into her private suite. Sitting on the leather couch that was placed next to the window, Masako watched as Aya breathlessly arrived in front of her. Huffing and puffing with bits of hair sticking out of her neatly groomed bun, the latter was all smiles as she gave her boss a small curtsy.

"I have urgent news, Ma'am," Aya announced, "It's about sir."

Hearing this, Masako immediately snapped her book close, "Have they found him?" she pressured, "Is Hayato alright?"

Aya bobbed her head like mad, "Yes, the Vongola has received word from the Cavallone family," she replied, "Sir has made it through the mission and is coming home tonight!"

"Really?" Masako slowly got onto her feet, "You better not be pulling my leg, Aya-san."

The housekeeper looked excited, "How can I ever lie to you, Ma'am?" she challenged, "I heard those words directly from-"

"Masako-san."

Showing himself into the storm guardian's private suite, Sawada Tsunayoshi beamed gloriously at his right–hand man's wife. Upon seeing the great Vongola Decimo enter the room, both Masako and Aya bent their knees and dipped their heads to show respect.

"Sir!"

"Please, there's no need for this," Tsuna ushered, rushing over to help Masako stand back up.

Masako managed a smile, "Thank you, sir."

The boss looked relieved, "The mission went well, Masako-san," he assured, "I've already sent a plane to bring Gokudera-kun home."

"See Ma'am?" Aya twinkled, "I told you I wouldn't lie."

The storm guardian's wife nodded, "I trust you, Aya-san," she insisted before turning back to bow at the Vongola Don, "Thank you again sir, I truly am grateful."

"No need, Masako-san," Tsuna ensured, patting her on the arm, "Gokudera-kun is one my guardians, and I've sworn an oath to embrace and protect them all."

 **~X~**

The bells belonging to a nearby cathedral rang eight o'clock when a slick black Cadillac pulled up along the private runway of Florence Airport. Getting out of the car, Gokudera swung on his black coat and shivered against the cold. It was nearing the end of summer, and chilly autumn winds were starting to blow across Italy. The tinted window of the Cadillac rolled down.

"Have a safe trip home, Gokudera-kun," Romario proposed, "The boss sends his best regards."

Gokudera scoffed, "I appreciate the Bucking Horse's hospitality," he mumbled, "Although the police will soon start tracking me down."

The Cavallone subordinate gave a stern bob of his head, "Leave the Italian authorities to us," he observed, "We can do tricks that make you disappear."

Vongola's Storm Guardian slid his green eyes to the side. A moment later, he shuffled towards the jet sitting calmly on the runway. Behind him, the Cadillac rolled up its window before vanishing into the night. Now left in the darkness, Gokudera's shoes crackled against the ground as he boarded the plane.

"Captain?"

The plane was dark. Only the emergency exits and safety lights were lit by a glow of bright red. The storm guardian frowned, wondering where on earth the pilot was. He needed to be off the ground and in the air before the Italian authorities caught up. Turning to his side, Gokudera headed for the cabin door.

A faint, but genuine light flooded through the door crack and Gokudera rolled his eyes with utter frustration. Pushing the handle down, the storm guardian showed himself into the cockpit.

"Excuse me captain, but we really need-"

He froze. Lying face down on the control panel with a pool of blood oozing around his head- was the pilot. The room stunk of death and Gokudera scrunched up his nose before taking a step back. From the side, he could just make out the pilot's widened eyes that were still filled with fear.

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Gokudera fished out his cellphone. Yet, just before he could punch in the first number on the keyboard, a click was heard before a bullet suddenly grazed the storm guardian's shoulder. Gokudera's BlackBerry fell to the floor.

"Who's there?" angry green eyes turned and attempted to glare into the darkness.

A figure slowly made his way to the cockpit. He stopped just before the light could reach him. Hoisting up a gun, Gokudera could see the end of a black silencer pointed directly at his heart.

"Give me the USB," a rough voice demanded, "Or both you and your wife dies."

Gokudera frowned, "Bastard, who the hell are you?" he gritted

The gun clicked again. A second later, a bullet entered the storm guardian's left arm. Blood spurted out from the wound and soaked the sleeve of his shirt. Ignoring the sudden sear of pain that entered his body, Gokudera grasped for his Beretta. Yet, just before he could feel the gun's hard plastic- a blow to his lower abdomen took the breath out of the storm guardian.

"Useless," the voice croaked, delivering another jab to the latter's face.

Gokudera stumbled back into the cockpit and landed next to the pilot's lifeless body. He wheezed and stared at the blood that seeped through the coat sleeve. Narrowing his eyes, Gokudera turned around just in time to lift a leg and strike it towards the shadowy figure.

The roundhouse kick sent the physique flying back into the plane. Rushing after his opponent, the storm guardian landed his knee into the gut of the silhouette. He heard a groan, then the sound of a body crashing onto the floor. Pulling out his gun, Gokudera fired two shots into the darkness. Both of them ripped into flesh. Even under the absence of light, the storm guardian's shooting skills were impeccable.

Moving forward, Gokudera arrived at the fallen body. Opening a small light on his phone, he flashed the device at the figure lying before him. An old wrinkly face with beady black eyes stared back.

"Which family do you work for?" the storm pressed, pushing the barrel of his gun into the temple of his opponent, "And why do you know about the USB?"

Before Gokudera could get an answer, he suddenly heard the window behind him break. A millisecond later, two bullets ripped through the storm guardian's back- one landed close to his spine while the other in his waist. Blood spat out from his lips and the Beretta slowly slipped out of his hand.

Plummeting down next to the body he just shot, Gokudera's green eyes watched in horror as a small red dot found its way up his body and onto his heart. Moments later, a loud bang echoed into the night.

 **~X~**

It was just a little past ten in the evening when Vongola Decimo's personal butler, Rocco as he was known, entered the boss's private living quarters and bowed. He didn't usually do this- as like most of the servants who performed under the Vongola Don knew, Tsuna didn't like to be disturbed after ten o'clock. But tonight was an exception and Rocco couldn't keep this news hanging on any longer.

"Rocco," Tsuna looked up from the stack of documents he was reading, "What is it?"

In the background, Rocco could just make out the soft operatic singing of Mozart's infamous Don Giovanni. He pursed his lips, "Sorry to bother you at this time sir," he dipped his head, "But I have some urgent news."

The boss frowned and placed down his papers, "What news?" he questioned, "I'm pretty sure I've cleared everything for the day."

"Yes," the butler gave a nod, "But this news is from Florence."

"Florence?"

"Yes sir."

Both men fell silent.

Tsuna's eyes flicked, "Did something happen in Florence?"

Rocco lifted his head and glanced directly into the boss's eyes, "The Storm Guardian was shot," he gulped, "In the Vongola private jet."

"Impossible!" the Don roared and jumped up from his armchair.

The butler dropped onto his knees, "I-I wouldn't dare to lie sir!" he cried, "I heard the word from your private secretary!"

Tsuna felt his head spin. Just hours ago he had assured Masako that her husband was safe and on his way home. And now? He was shot!

"What's Gokudera-kun's condition right now?" he pressured, "Is he at least alive?"

Rocco looked defeated, "We're not sure sir," he answered softly, "The Cavallone Family just found him."

"Well I want to speak to the Cavallone Don myself," Tsuna argued back, "And get me all my guardians, I want them in my office immediately."

"Y-Yes sir!" Rocco exclaimed, "Should we tell the storm guardian's wife as well?"

There was a pregnant pause. The Vongola boss soon nodded, "Might as well," he decided, "But tell Bianchi-san first."

Rocco disappeared out the door. Tsuna sighed and fell back into his seat. Maybe he should've gone to bed early.

 **~X~**

By ten-thirty Bianchi had already heard the news regarding her younger half-brother and entered the Storm Guardian's private suite. Switching on a nearby lamp, she made her way towards the grand canopy bed. Masako, who had been sleeping peacefully for the past hour or so- softly peeled open her eyes as a figure approached.

"Masako," she gently shook her sister-in-law's arm, "Masako, wake up."

The latter looked sleepy, "What is it, Bianchi-san?" she whispered, carefully sitting up on the bed.

"There's been an emergency," Bianchi announced, "Tsuna wants to see you."

Masako gave a tired yawn, "Emergency?" she echoed, "What emergency?"

Quietly grabbing her sister-in-law's shoulders, Bianchi turned so she could gaze into Masako's eyes, "Hayato's been shot," she said slowly, "They just found him."

It took a moment for Masako to fully comprehend what was being said. But when she finally understood what Bianchi just announced, Masako began to tremble. She grabbed onto the goose-feathered duvet and squeezed until her knuckles turned white.

"What happened?" Masako demanded, her lips quivering, "Didn't Hayato successfully complete the mission?"

The poisonous scorpion looked helplessly into her sister-in-law's desperate eyes, "He did finish the mission," she confirmed, "But that doesn't mean others won't target him."

Masako scrunched up her face and felt a tear roll down her cheek, "W-Why?" she breathed.

"Masako," Bianchi leant forward and clutched onto the latter's hand, "Don't worry, Tsuna will try and save him."

Her sister-in-law shook her head, "What is there left to do?" she demanded, "My husband _is dead_!"

The poisonous scorpion frowned, "No he's not," she replied bluntly, "Don't say that."

Wet tears continued to roll down Masako's face. Bianchi closed her eyes, "Why don't we see Tsuna first," she murmured, "Then you can cry together."

 **~X~**

"Yes, Yes-" there was a pause, "Thank you, Dino-san."

Sighing, the Vongola Don placed the phone back against the receiver. Pressing his hands together, Tsuna lifted his eyes to the ceiling- as if begging the sky for an answer. Standing around his office, the tenth generation guardians watched their boss eagerly. Yamamoto leant against the mahogany bookshelf, his sword strapped to his back and ready to defend the Vongola at any time. To his far left, Ryohei stood quietly with his arms folded and head slightly titled. Hibari was also present in the room this evening- he stood in the corner and gazed out the open window.

"That was the Cavallone Family," Tsuna announced, "Gokudera-kun is in surgery."

Chrome and Lambo who were both seated along the leather couch, lifted their heads just in time to hear the rest of the guardians sigh with relief. The boss himself also looked somewhat comforted.

"So he's alive?" the sun guardian questioned

Tsuna nodded, "Barely," he corrected, "But Dino-san said that he can be saved."

"What a night," Ryohei added, shuffling his feet, "And I thought things were going fine."

The office fell quiet again as the Vongola Don started to speak, "Though I still want to know _exactly_ what happened tonight," he declared before turning to the rain guardian, "Yamamoto, have you heard from our contacts in Florence yet?"

Yamamoto answered with a firm bob of his head, "The detectives on our payroll said that Gokudera was followed to the airport tonight," he insisted, "Although they're still trying to find who did the actual shooting."

Tsuna frowned, "Keep them around the loop," he ordered, "I want to know who did all this."

The rain guardian flashed a reassuring look before being interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Turning their heads to see who interfered at such an important time, the guardians nonetheless pursed their lips after seeing Masako enter the office.

"Masako-san," the boss stood up from his seat and walked around his desk to greet Masako.

The latter dipped her head, "Sir," she whispered

Tsuna calmly lead her to sit down on the couch adjacent to Lambo and Chrome, "I'm so sorry about this," he apologized before turning to his side, "Yamamoto, could you get Masako-san a drink please."

As the rain guardian moved to the wet bar, the Don took a seat next Masako, "I have some good news," he announced, plastering a smile.

Masako looked betrayed, but she kept her mouth shut and listened. Tsuna pressed on, "Gokudera-kun is alive," he declared, "He's in surgery at the moment."

"H-He's alive?"

The boss nodded, "Of course."

Masako sat stunned for a moment. Just a few minutes ago, she'd prepared herself for the worst. Thinking that all Tsuna was going to tell her was that her husband was dead in Florence, Masako was in grief. Now, with this new information, she felt a sudden glimmer of hope.

"That's good news, Masako-san."

Looking up, the latter's hazel-green eyes met with Chrome's kind smile. The mist guardian, while usually quiet- seemed to be rather comforting today. Masako muttered a small thank you.

"And when the surgery is complete, I'll send for Gokudera-kun to come home," Tsuna continued as Yamamoto arrived with a cup of hot tea, "So there's no need to worry anymore."

Masako nodded as the Don stood back up. Leaving her to be soothed by the tea, the Vongola boss turned around and took a few steps towards his desk. However, he stopped halfway and glanced at the corner of his office.

"Hibari-san," he called, "A word please?"

 **~X~**

Dino Cavallone paced up and down the hallway unstop. It was already past midnight and he hasn't received any sleep. Surrounding him, a team of men dressed in black suits eyed him cautiously. Dino bit his lip and trailed back his footsteps. Moments later, the door belonging to a nearby room opened and Romario stepped out.

"Boss."

The Cavallone Don looked up and rushed to his subordinate, "What's the condition, Romario?" he urged, "Is he alive?"

Romario pressed his lips together, "The surgeon says he's lost a lot of blood," he answers, "They've managed to remove the bullet from his arm and waist," there was a tense pause, "But the one in the spine is the most dangerous."

Dino tried his best to remain calm. But his voice cracked with panic, "But he'll live won't he?"

His subordinate looked unsure, "I want to say yes, boss," he uttered, "But even the surgeon says it might not be possible."

The Cavallone Don stood silent for a minute. He's brown eyes flickered, "Tell the surgeon to do whatever he can to save Gokudera Hayato's life," he fumed, "I don't want to tell the Vongola Boss that one of his guardians has died under my care."

Romario lowered his head, "Yes boss."

 **~X~**

Lorenzo Domenico was a rich and respected man in the mafia world. He grew up in a small town just outside Naples, lived with a loving family and graduated high school at the age of eighteen. In college, he studied medicine under a passionate professor before taking an internship at the local hospital. Everyone in that hospital loved him. Junior doctors would come to him for advice, patients would send gifts every Christmas and nurses would flutter around him like bees over honey. Yet, it wasn't until the height of his career when things took a tumble and he fell from his glorious position. At the age of thirty-four, Lorenzo was seized from his job after the hospital found out he was having an affair with one of the head nurses. Unemployed and lost, Lorenzo Domenico decided to take a shot at being a Mafioso.

"Welcome aboard, Vongola's storm guardian," he announced, slipping into his surgical gown, "I'm not a fan of your boss, but I guess I'll save your life today."

A younger doctor rushed to his side, "Sir, the patient is loosing a lot of blood," he cried out, "I've removed two bullets from his arm and waist but he's still bleeding!"

Lorenzo chuckled as he slapped on a pair of thick gloves, "This is a surgery boy," he reminded, "There's meant to be a lot of blood."

"But sir-!"

He raised a hand, "Scalpel."

The younger male fell silent and immediately passed him the knife. Lorenzo sent the boy one last hard look, "Sometimes, it's better to just keep silent," he lectured, "Especially when it comes to saving the lives of men like these."

As the surgeon babbled on, Gokudera's condition became somewhat worse and worse. Like what the younger doctor had pointed out, a lot of blood was lost and this meant trouble. It wasn't long until the heart monitor began beeping and making sudden worrying noises.

"Blood pressure low!" the doctor screeched, "Pressure low!"

Lorenzo lifted his eyes and glanced at the machine, "Goddammit," he swore, "You Vongola bastards just have to make life difficult for me don't you?"

-End of Scene IV-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi," the Cloud Guardian stood alone in the Vongola boss's office, "What do you ask of me?"  
_

 _Tsuna pointed to the couch, but Hibari made no movement to sit down. The Don sighed, "I hope you can do a favor for me, Hibari-san," he announced, "A favor I believe only you and the Foundation is able to pull off."_

 _For once after setting foot here in Sicily, the cloud guardian seemed interested, "I'm listening," he replied, "What do you want me to do?"_

 _~X~_

 _Masako stood on the balcony that overlooked Vongola's private backyard. Directly beneath her, a team of gardeners were closing in for the night. Folding her skinny arms across her chest, Masako allowed for a small evening breeze to brush past her face and tangle her long dark hair._

" _Ma'am?"_

 _Turning slightly to the side, Masako could just make out the faint shadow of her housekeeper._

" _He's home, Ma'am."_

 _Masako closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head._

 _~X~_

 _Sitting opposite the Cavallone Boss's desk, Lorenzo Domenico sweated like mad. Lifting the sleeve of his white blouse, the mid-thirties surgeon gave a wipe of his face. Dino looked amused and pulled a smile._

" _Don't worry so much, Signor Lorenzo," he assured, "You did a good job."_

 _The surgeon shook his head, "No," he murmured, pressing his face into the palm of his hands, "No."_

" _Please, Signor Lorenzo," the Cavallone boss comforted, "There's no need to be harsh on yourself."_

 _There was another shake of his head, "No, you don't understand," the latter whispered, "I think I might have to quit."_


	10. Act II, Scene V

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Chocolate Candy: ****Aww thank you! But I'm really not that good!**

 **QuietSilence: ****Yep! I'll definitely make Masako interact with the other guardians more. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Venus Oo:** **Oh my gosh, thank you for the support!**

 **Aya Takeshi: ****Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Black-Rabbit32:** **Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 **Act II**

 **Scene V**

 **~X~**

Vongola Decimo leant calmly against his grand oak desk. The expensive wood felt unusually cold against his skin and jabbed sharply into one side of his back. Ignoring this pain, Tsuna stared beyond the window and at the array of gloomy grey clouds that covered the sun and sky. Moments later, heavy rain droplets began splattering across the glass. Folding his arms, the Vongola boss turned around.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a low voice greeted him, "What do you ask of me?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Hibari Kyoya stood in centre of the Don's office. He eyed the latter with a pair of deep violet eyes- eyes that held a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

Tsuna pointed at the couch where he normally invited his guests to sit, but the cloud guardian didn't move. The boss sighed, "I was hoping you'd do a favor of me, Hibari-san," he ushered softly, "A favor I believe only you and the Foundation are able to pull off."

For once after setting foot here in Sicily, Hibari smirked. He hummed with interest, "I'm listening," he insisted, "What do you want me to do?"

The Vongola boss studied his cloud guardian for a brief moment, then announced, "I need you to go to Florence."

"Florence?"

Tsuna nodded, "After yesterday's activities," he began, "I fear that some very valuable information has been lost," the latter paused to gather his words, " _And I need that information_."

Hibari silently processed what was just said. Carefully, he understood what the boss was requesting him to do, "There's no guarantee that what you want is still there."

Brown eyes slid to the side, "I know," Tsuna murmured, "But find what you can and bring it back here."

The cloud guardian turned around and made his way towards the exit. His boss interrupted him, "Oh and-" Tsuna added, "Move quietly."

Hibari disappeared out the door.

 **~X~**

Downstairs in the courtyard, the sound of rain spitting and spatting against the leaves and ground could be heard. Standing alone in the porch that overlooked the nicely trimmed gardens and fountains flowing ahead, Yamamoto Takeshi breathed in the scent of a wet earth. His eyes however, flickered to the side when a black Mercedes sedan pulled up along the back entrance of the mansion and stopped. A minute later, Hibari Kyoya climbed into the backseat of the car and drove off. It only took the rain guardian a second to memorize the number plate.

"Man, today's cold to the extreme," A new voice arrived from behind, "Can you at least stop this rain, Yamamoto?"

He laughed, "Can you tell the sun to come out then, senpai?"

Sasagawa Ryohei grinned as he appeared next to the rain guardian, "I'll be god if there was such abilities."

The two men shared a gentle chuckle, but the rain peddled on and the sun never came out. Seconds later, both guardians fell quiet and the gentle drip of water was heard again. Ryohei was the first to open his mouth and speak.

"I got word from Sawada," he declared seriously, "He's flying octopus-head back home."

Yamamoto cocked his head to face his upperclassmen, "Gokudera made it out of the surgery?" he challenged

The sun guardian nodded, "Barely," he whispered, like it was forbidden word, "But Sawada insists that his storm guardian seeks medical treatment here in this very mansion."

"And his condition?" the latter urged, "Is Gokudera even _safe_ to fly?"

Ryohei shrugged, "Who knows," he muttered, "If Sawada says he is, then he is."

Yamamoto wanted to argue, but he knew it was no use. Falling silent, the rain guardian merely stared back at the weather before shifting his eyes up to the office window. There was no light- which meant Tsuna wasn't in at the moment.

"Here," Yamamoto spun around just in time to see the sun guardian thrust out his hand.

Taking a small slip of folded paper from Ryohei's hand, the latter's milky golden eyes flashed with confusion. He frowned, "And this is?"

"The time and place where octopus-head is arriving," Ryohei replied, "Sawada wants you to pick him up."

Yamamoto read through the note once before scrunching up the paper and shoving it into the pocket of his blazer. Picking up his sword, the rain guardian emerged back into the mansion. Left alone on the porch, Ryohei folded his arms and glanced up at the sky.

When will the sun ever get to shine?

 **~X~**

Nakimura Shinji, former Japanese Ministry of Defense officer at the age of twenty-seven, arrived in Paris- Charles De Gaulle Airport that same morning. He cleared passport control with no delay and made his way to the arrivals hall, where he located a uniformed driver clutching a cardboard sign that read: NAKIMURA. The client didn't like using full names, and Nakimura didn't like the client.

Twenty minutes later, the car drew to a stop in front of a cream-colored apartment in the second arrondissement. On the client's instructions, Nakimura pressed the buzzer to the apartment twice and, after a brief delay, the door clicked open. As Nakimura entered, a man stepped out from the hallway and descended a short flight of steps

The man, as Nakimura learned, was the security guard here in the apartment. As usual, he asked the former Intelligence officer to open is briefcase for inspection. Then it was rather uncomfortable frisk search, arms and legs spread wide, for a thorough going over with a handheld magnetometer.

Finally, he was escorted into a drawing room. A formal French parlor, large and rectangular, with ivory-colored walls and expensive paintings greeted him. The furniture was Baroque and covered in rich golden material. It was a room of a man who clearly possessed money and taste in equal amounts.

 _Signor_ Accardi, the client, was an Italian-French man just over the age of thirty. He was a favorable politician, and studied law under one of France's best lawyers. Today, he was seated behind a mahogany desk and smoked on a Turkish cigar. He rose slowly and extended his hand. They were a mismatched pair: Accardi, tall and confronting, with his bright blue eyes and dark hair; Nakimura, short and tanned with a tired complexion. Accardi released the former officer's hand and gestured towards an empty chair.

"Do you have what I want?" Accardi began as Nakimura took his seat.

The latter didn't say anything and only reached down for his briefcase. A second later, a yellow manila envelope slid across the mahogany table. Accardi looked pleased and extended a hand down to reach for the contents.

"And our other hitman?"

"Dead," Nakimura breathed, "The storm guardian killed him."

Accardi muttered a phrase in Italian, "Shame."

The Japanese man fell silent as Accardi pulled out a single silver USB stick. The half Frenchmen carefully held it up to the light and examined it. Satisfied with the results, Accardi slid the USB into the pocket of his shirt. He folded his hands and stared thoughtfully for a second.

"And the Vongola Storm Guardian?" he pressed, "Was there a struggle with him?"

Nakimura shook his head, "A shot in the spine and waist," he informed, "He won't make it."

Accardi tightened his lips into a smile, "You're very good."

The latter didn't react to the compliment. His client continued, "I'll have the money wired to your account in two days," Accardi announced, "In the mean time, do some touring around Paris- it's a lovely city."

Ten minutes later, Accardi plugged the USB into the side of his laptop. He took a swung of his well-aged whiskey and chuckled when the computer beeped. Information flashed across his screen like a hurricane and the thirty-year old couldn't help but to smile.

Whoever said the Vongola was undefeatable certainly never saw this one coming.

 **~X~**

The rain over Catania had finally stopped. Now, with the evening sky slowly latching on, Masako found it a good opportunity to step out into the balcony and take in some fresh air. After being forced to stay in the Vongola Mansion for two or so days, she found it rather uncomfortable being locked in her suite and never allowed out. The only few people she saw were her maids and Bianchi. Sometimes, the Vongola boss would stop by for a few comforting words or the two sun and rain guardians would stay for tea. But for most of the time, Masako was left alone.

After the rain earlier during the day, the air was left moist and damp. Standing along the veranda that overlooked Vongola's private gardens, Masako folded her skinny arms as a small evening breeze brushed past her body. Directly beneath her, a team of gardeners was closing in for the night.

"Masako."

Turning slightly to the side, Masako could just make out the faint shadow belonging to her sister-in-law. Bianchi, who stood near the glass door, managed a small tired smile.

"Hayato's home," she ushered, "Did you want to go see him?"

Masako took a moment to gather her thoughts. She slowly glanced back at her sister and nodded. The poisonous scorpion's smile widened as she gently took Masako's arm and lead her back into the suite.

"You can say anything you want to him," Bianchi assured as the duo headed for the grand oak doors, "I promise he won't argue back now."

 **~X~**

There are rooms on the second floor of the Vongola Mansion that few people know of. Spare and clean, they are the rooms belonging to Vongola Decimo's private medical facility. In one there is a hospital bed. In another there are couches and chairs. The third contains an operation table. In the hallway outside the entrance is a desk for the guards. Someone always stands for watch, even when the rooms are empty.

After the shooting in Florence, Tsuna placed a direct order for his storm guardian to seek medical attention in this very room. Doctor Lorenzo Domenico, the surgeon who narrowly was able to save Gokudera's life, argued against this- but was overthrown when Vongola's very own rain guardian was sent to pick up the injured body of his co-worker.

And now, sleeping somewhat peacefully in his bed with an oxygen mask obscured around his face- Gokudera Hayato felt safe. Yet, it wasn't until late in the evening when the patient briefly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking under the warm light, and looking quizzically at the face of the Vongola Don, as if he did not recognize the man whom he worshipped like a god.

Tsuna, who'd been sitting next to the bed the whole time, leant forward when his right-hand man stared at him with confused green eyes. He smiled warmly as Gokudera opened his mouth to speak.

"J-Juudaime?"

"We've been worried about you."

"I hurt everywhere."

"I don't doubt it."

He raised his eyes towards the window. It was already dark outside, " _Dove sono_?"

"Sicily."

"Where?"

Tsuna told him. The storm guardian managed a weak smile beneath the oxygen mask.

"Where's-" Gokudera hitched a breath, "Masako?"

"She's here. She's coming down to see you."

"Did you-" he choked, "Get the information?"

But before Tsuna could answer, Gokudera's eyes closed and he was gone once more.

 **~X~**

Back in Florence, Doctor Lorenzo Domenico sat stiffly in front of the Cavallone boss's desk and sweated like mad. Lifting the sleeve of his white shirt, the mid-thirties surgeon gave a wipe of his face. Sitting opposite him, Dino looked amused.

"Don't worry so much, _Signor_ Lorenzo," he assured, "You did a good job."

The doctor shook his head, "No," he murmured, pressing his face into the palm of his hands, "No."

"Please, _Signor_ Lorenzo," the Cavallone boss comforted, "There's no need to be harsh on yourself."

There was another shake of his head, "No, you don't understand, " the latter whispered, "That storm guardian was _meant_ to die."

Dino raised a brow, "What does that mean, doctor?" he challenged, "You don't want Don Vongola to be hearing this."

Lorenzo Domenico stared at his opposition with bloodshot eyes, "Those bullets," he demanded, "Were precisely shot to cause the most damage," the doctor pointed to his back and waist, "Hitting the lower vertebra could mean paralysis and the stomach would cause internal bleeding."

The Cavallone boss pressed his chin into the palm of his hand, "So you're saying that whoever shot the storm guardian is a professional?" he questioned, "But the mafia is filled with professional assassins."

"What I'm saying, Don Cavallone," the surgeon corrected, "Is that whoever tried to kill the storm guardian last night is not only a professional assassin, but also a doctor."

Dino tapped a finger against his cheek, "How can you be so certain?"

The latter leant back against his seat, "Just think about it," he pressured, "A normal hitman would aim for a quick and clean kill- usually just a shot in the head," Lorenzo sighed, "But our dearest storm guardian had to suffer something much more painful."

Despite not being a doctor, Dino still knew the difference between a quick death and a long painful one. He eyed the surgeon sitting before him cautiously before reaching over for his phone. A second later, a speed dial rang for Vongola Decimo's office.

 **~X~**

A week later, on a sunny Monday morning, Vongola's storm guardian stirred in his long sleep. Slowly fluttering his heavy eyelids open, Gokudera blinked under the sudden attack of Sicilian sunlight. The oxygen mask wasn't strapped around his face anymore and Gokudera could smell a mixture of bleach and spring flowers. To his left, he felt an unusual dip in the bed and something warm holding onto his hand. Carefully shifting his head, the storm guardian altered his vision to the side.

For the past week or so, Masako barely got any sleep. Everyday and every night, she would spend her time right here, next to the injured body of her husband. She would brush away his sliver hair, hold his cold hand and sometimes even hum a soft lullaby to him. When she got tired and her eyes gave out, Masako would bury her head into her arms and sleep uncomfortably on the side of the bed. Alberto and Bianchi would usher her to get some actual rest, but the selfless Masako would refuse.

This morning, under the glary sun, Gokudera could just make out the soft features of his wife's face. Exhausted from all those restless nights, Masako was currently asleep with her head supported up by an arm. Leaning against the window behind her, Alberto's head made the occasional dip. He too, was nodding off.

Gingerly lifting his right arm, the storm guardian felt his muscles groan and complain as he forced his hand to reach over his body. His fingers soon found Masako's face and he gently brushed away a strand of black hair that hung loosely around her forehead.

Feeling something cool skim across her skin, Masako's eyelids quivered before opening. Upon seeing her husband's green eyes staring back at her, a sudden wave of happiness and relief rushed into her body.

"H-Hayato!" she cried, eyes widening, "Hayato!"

Hearing Masako's cries of joy, Alberto toppled over and shot up his head. It took him a minute to realize what was happening. But after seeing Masako flinging herself over the body of his boss, Alberto too- rushed to the bed.

"S-Sir!"

Currently trapped under the arms of his wife, Gokudera sighed and closed his eyes. A moment later, he reopened them and relaxed. He raised the same right hand and cupped one side of Masako's cheek. His hand came back wet. Seeing this, Alberto smiled and quickly bowed his head to excuse himself from the room.

"I'm alive aren't I, woman?" the storm guardian croaked, feeling the dryness in his throat, "You can let go now."

Masako didn't move, "No," she merely buried her head deeper into her husband's shoulder, "I never want to let go."

Gokudera felt her tremble- trembling in fear that she might loose him again. This time, he managed to escape death, but next time he might not be so lucky. Quietly, the storm guardian listened to Masako's sobs and sensed the cold tears rolling onto his hand. For once in his life, Gokudera realized the love he hadn't received for the past twenty-two years of his life. The anguish, the love and the care Masako held for him, made his cold heart slowly start to feel warm.

"I never thought," he managed to breath, glancing across at the head that was lying against his shoulder, "That a woman like you would ever loose tears to a man like me."

 **~X~**

Florence was never a city for night activities. During the day, it flourished with food festivals, concerts and the usual round of autumn tourists, but at night- Florence was practically a dead city. Despite so, Hibari Kyoya enjoyed working in the dark. He found darkness more comfortable, easy to navigate and for his personality sakes- there wasn't crowding. Tonight, he arrived at the ruined remains of the Bortolotti-Rosso Mansion. It frustrated the cloud guardian that it took him a week to get here. Italian authorities were extremely tight around the area, everywhere he walked- they would be men eying him suspiciously. But Hibari was a professional, and there was no way he would get caught.

"Kyo-san, there's nothing here."

The cloud guardian eased forward. Kusakabe and a team of his subordinates trailed after him- flashlights wavering here and there every time a small squeak was heard. After the explosion, the Bortolotti-Rosso Mansion was left with nothing other than a skeleton of the house. Wood, carpet and bits of glass hung about the empty corridors and massive holes appeared on the wall and ground. Hibari was surprised that the mansion was even standing.

"We're moving on," declared the cloud guardian.

As Hibari and his team pushed ahead, a man dressed in a black coat with matching slacks and a briefcase peered through his microscope. Standing on top of an abandoned apartment just five hundred meters away from the ruined mansion, the man pulled out his cellphone after confirming his target. The line rang three times before being picked up on the fourth.

"Found him," he glanced down at the picture of Hibari he had in his free hand.

The client over the phone chuckled.

"Good, kill him."

-End of Scene V-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Now, I don't have a bonus preview for you today as the next chapter will be a new act. But don't worry, I'll won't leave you hanging for too long :D**


	11. Act III, Scene I

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **QuietSilence:** **I can hear the fangirls shouting from the door. Don't worry, Hibari won't die XD**

 **Oreosandcookies:** **Don't be startled! I promise Hibari won't die!**

 **Tabetaisu:** **Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 **Act III**

 **Scene I**

" _When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm is all about."_

 _~Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_

 **~X~**

The CEDEF, otherwise known as the external advisors, played a large role within the Vongola Family. Not only does the organization have the power to choose the next family boss, it's influence and professor demeanor around the Vongola is also highly recognized by the underworld. The current head of the CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu, was said to be a rational and dauntless man. He, with all his authority and connection, was able to win his own son the crown position as Vongola Decimo. Feared and respected, Sawada Iemitsu resided over the CEDEF like it was his home.

This morning however, was a totally different scenario. The once called Young Lion of Vongola sat stiffly in his seat. Standing directly in front of him, his subordinate- Basil, also seemed a little sweaty.

"How on earth did this happen?" he demanded, looking up from the thick report he held.

Basil frowned, "We're not entirely sure, Master," he replies, "But we suspect it might be the storm guardian's doing."

"Gokudera?" Iemitsu echoed, giving a shake of his head, "When did the storm guardian get so much dynamite that it's enough to blow up a fifty-acre mansion?"

The latter fell silent. Iemitsu turned back to the report, "And Tsuna-" he ushered, "What does he say?"

"Sawada-dono says everything is under control," Basil answered dully, "There's nothing for us to worry about."

The CEDEF leader dipped his eyebrows. He wasn't like what he was hearing this morning. Nonetheless, Basil pressed on, "Although we received intel this morning that the cloud guardian is on the move as well," he adds, "He's in Florence right now."

Iemitsu scolded, "And Tsuna never informed us about this?"

His subordinate shook his head, "No sir," Basil insisted, "We only found out through our contacts in Florence."

Leaning back against his leather armchair, the Young Lion of Vongola sighed and swiveled around to face the window. Beyond the ground to ceiling length glass, the beautiful Mediterranean Sea expanded out into the horizon until it met with the skyline. A mixture of blues and greens reflected back into the CEDEF office.

"Master, what should we do?"

Iemitsu glanced to the side, "A meeting with the Vongola boss," he announced

"But we've already tried that, sir," Basil argued

"I know," Iemistu retorted, " But this time, _I'm going myself_."

 **~X~**

Twenty kilometers south of the CEDEF headquarters, Sawada Tsunayoshi eyed the figure standing in front of him quietly. The messenger, who arrived this morning from Florence, was busily reading information off a clipboard and barely noticing the careful look the Vongola boss was flashing him. After everything was read out, Tsuna waved the messenger away before turning to his ex-tutor.

"Reborn," he started, "What do you think of this?"

The sun acrobaleno peered through his fedora, "About Florence?" he ushered, "Curious."

"You're curious about how my guardians keep on getting hurt?" the Vongola boss challenged.

Reborn smirked, "No," he replied, "I'm only curious on who's hunting us down."

Tsuna paused to think. He soon frowned, "The Bortolotti-Rosso Family has been annihilated," he proposed, "There shouldn't be anyone left."

"Perhaps," his teacher gave a small nod, "But that can't be certain. Some families have alliances."

The Don pursed his lips, "I'll talk to Gokudera-kun about this," Tsuna declared, "He should know all the details."

Learning across the coffee table, Reborn picked up his small cup of espresso, "Is he awake?"

"Yes, Masako-san is with him."

The sun arcobaleno took a sip of his caffeine while Tsuna pressed on, "In the mean time, I'm sending Hibari-san home," he announced, "It's not safe for any of my guardians to be in Florence right now."

"You know that Hibari will reject your request, don't you?" Reborn pointed out, "He won't come home unless he finds the person who harmed him."

The Vongola boss flashed a determined look, "It's my duty to protect this family," he demanded powerfully," Hibari-san is coming home."

His ex-tutor curled his lips. Finally after nearly ten years of teaching the so-called useless Tsuna, Reborn couldn't help but to be impressed by the Vongola Don's progression from being a child into a man. His thoughts however, were interrupted when Rocco, Tsuna's personal butler entered the office and bowed.

"Sir."

The boss slid his eyes to the side, "What is it Rocco?"

His butler looked up, "Our external advisors just called," he pronounced, "A meeting has been scheduled for tomorrow."

"The CEDEF?" Tsuna repeated, "What for?"

Rocco shook his head, "We're not sure, sir," he answered, "The external advisors just said it was a business meeting."

The Vongola boss breathed heavily. He rested his elbow against the armrest, "If they're sending Basil-kun, then it should be fine."

His butler looked uneasy, "Actually sir," Rocco bit his lip, "Your father is coming."

Tsuna's head shot up.

"They're sending the head of CEDEF- Sawada Iemitsu."

 **~X~**

"Woman, what're you doing?" Gokudera growled, "That hurts!"

Masako lifted her eyes and glared, "Oh you big baby, Hayato," she argued, "Suck it up."

The storm guardian winced as Masako carefully dabbed a wound with an alcoholic swab, "Can't you at least be a little more gentle?" he protested

His wife looked insulted, "I'm hardly touching you!" she cried back, "If you keep on complaining, I'm sending that horrid nurse back in."

Gokudera scrunched up his face and glanced in the other direction. A minute or so later, the storm guardian slowly peered back at his wife. Masako, who was busily attending to his right-arm, didn't even notice her husband's green eyes grow soft. After the wound was cleaned and wrapped, Masako stood up and smiled. Her eyes met with Gokudera's.

"What're you looking at me for?" she blinked.

The storm guardian stared at her blankly, "The bandage is wrapped around the wrong way."

Masako glanced back down. She shrieked after seeing the shimmery white plaster of the bandage facing on the outside, "Sorry!"

Frustrated, Gokudera tugged on the binding, "Can you even do this properly?"

"My bad, my bad," His wife apologized, gently taking the arm back, "I studied law, not nursing."

Standing in the side of the room with a few men on his side, Alberto watched as the storm guardian scolded and threw some more harmless insults at his wife. Masako on the other hand, smiled as she began unwinding the wrongly wrapped bandage. This picture however, was interrupted when a sudden knock was heard on the door. Seconds later, Sawada Tsunayoshi showed him into the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

In an instant, Alberto and his men dropped onto their knees. Masako also turned around and lowered herself onto the floor.

"J-Juudame!" the storm guardian struggled to climb out of bed.

The Vongola boss quickly rushed to his subordinate's side and placed a gentle hand on the latter's shoulder, "Gokudera-kun," he expressed, "Don't hurt yourself."

"B-But sir-"

Tsuna smiled, "There's really no need, Gokudera-kun," he assured, kindly ushering his right-hand to lean back against the bed.

Gokudera seemed reluctant, but obeyed, "This is shameful," he muttered, scrunching up his face, "I can't show you respect."

Don Vongola waved the statement off and turned to his side. Bending down, he first helped Masako back onto her feet before gesturing for Alberto and his men to stand back up.

"I should be the shameful one, Gokudera-kun," the boss insisted, "I couldn't find a suitable gift to bring to you."

The storm guardian shook his head, "Not at all, Juudaime!" he exclaimed, "There's no need to bring me gifts!"

Tsuna laughed and took a minute to glance around the room. To his left, a vase of violet Iris from Chrome sat delicately on the dressing table. Next to the flowers was a get-well card from Ryohei. The sun guardian went to the _extreme_ to make sure his writing was legible. Yamamoto also sent his best wishes through a box of sushi, which now sat half eaten on the coffee table next to Alberto. The Vongola boss however, raised an eyebrow when he spotted a greenish hand grenade sitting next to the bento box.

 _Lambo,_ he thought.

"Juudaime," Tsuna turned back to face his right-hand man, "Is there something you need from me?"

The Vongola boss smiled, "Don't worry, Gokudera-kun," he replied, eyes flickering to the side, "I've only come to see how you're doing."

Almost as if catching a cue, Alberto and his men bowed and exited the room. Masako also placed down her bandages and bobbed the Don a small curtsy before following Alberto out the door. The medical room was suddenly lonely and rather silent.

"Did something happen, Juudaime?" Gokudera urged, leaning forward on the bed.

Tsuna took a seat on a small stool, "Actually, Gokudera-kun," he pressed his hands together, "The situation in Florence is not looking well."

The storm guardian frowned, "But I destroyed the Bortolotti-Rosso Family," he retorted, "The boss is dead too."

"I acknowledge that, Gokudera-kun," the Don answered, "But have you ever wondered who was the one who shot you in that plane?"

Gokudera froze. Suddenly, the night from almost a week or so ago came flooding back. Tsuna pressed on, filling his right-hand man with details of what happened afterwards. His secret orders of sending Hibari to Florence was however left out. By the end of the story, Gokudera was in distress.

"Juudaime," he pleaded, "Please send me back into the field, I have to find this bastard."

Tsuna shook his head, "You're still recovering from your injuries, Gokudera-kun," he insisted, "I won't allow for it."

The storm guardian frowned, "But sir-"

Decimo raised a hand and Gokudera immediately fell silent. The boss urged on, "The doctors said that the shots you received were severe," he announced, "If you're not careful, your wounds would re-open," Tsuna took a moment to study the storm guardian's face, "Which is why I've decided to put you on service leave for the next few weeks."

The latter's green eyes bulged, "J-Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, nearly jumping off the bed, "The Vongola is in trouble! I can't just sit around at home and pretend nothing is happening!"

"Gokudera-kun," the Vongola Don patted the latter's arm, "It'll be alright," he assured, "I'll let your subordinates know if help is needed."

The storm guardian desperately searched the boss's face for an excuse, but Tsuna merely offered back a comforting smile. Dejected, Gokudera lowered his head and bit his lip.

"Don't look so sad, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna ushered in a calm tone, "You've served the Vongola more than well," he glanced at the door, "But now, it's time to go home and be with your own family."

 **~X~**

Back in Florence, Hibari Kyoya was annoyed. Not only did some meddling 'herbivore' try to shoot him down, the Vongola boss was now sending him home. The cloud guardian glowered and stared down at his lightly plastered arm. Kusakabe who stood behind him, felt uneasy and chewed nervously on the end of a wheat stick.

"Kyo-san," the cloud subordinate began, "Sawada-san said the jet will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Hibari ignored him, "Did we find that herbivore?"

Kusakabe looked up, "Not yet," he replied, "Our subordinates are still tracking him down."

The cloud guardian scowled, "How long are they going to take?" he demanded

His subordinate didn't reply. Hibari's scowl turned into a harsh frown, "If they can't do the job," he declared, "Then I'll bite him to death myself."

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe watched in utter horror as the cloud guardian ripped the plaster off his arm, "Kyo-san you mustn't!"

The sound of thick plastic tearing echoed through the room. A second later, Hibari Kyoya threw the gauze onto the ground before flexing his wrist. Kusakabe's mouth dropped open as he stared rather rudely at the long line of reddish raw skin where the bullet had grazed. The cloud guardian ignored the dumbfounded look his subordinate flashed and picked up his tonfas before heading to the door.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe called after him, "Kyo-san wait up!"

 **~X~**

Further south of Florence, in a small but warm province of Siena, Nakimura Shinji ordered a cappuccino from a nearby coffee house and sat along the sunlit _Piazza del Campo._ Directly across from him, the famous tower house stretched across the plaza- casting a long black shadow across his face. The former officer took a sip of his drink and peered over his newspaper, checking if anyone was watching him. A group of tourists pulled poses and snapped photos across from him while an elderly Italian lady sold fresh fruits just behind him. Everything seemed normal- he took another sip of his drink.

"You're cautious as ever."

Nakimura's eyes flickered as a man sat down on the opposing chair. His client, dressed in a grey windcheater with black pants and a red scarf, peered back at Nakimura through a pair of tinted sunglasses. He lifted his hand, showing off a series of thick golden rings. The former officer reluctantly shook the client's hand.

"I never thought you'd come back here to Italy."

The client snorted, "I was born in Italy," he coughed, taking off his glasses, "Although the locals here alienated me since I'm only half Italian."

Nakimura stared at the man sitting before him. Accardi stared back, "But let's get down to the real business," he declared, making himself comfortable on the seat, "I heard the mission with the cloud guardian wasn't too successful."

The former officer pursed his lips together. He felt the cut in his calf beginning to sting. Who would've thought that a pair of tonfas could do so much damage? But Nakimura was a professional, and he wouldn't let a small injury like this get in his way.

"The cloud guardian was merely lucky," he insisted, "Or he would've ended up fair worse than the storm guardian."

Accardi gave a soft nod, "Are you confident enough to kill him next time?"

Nakimura didn't reply, but his client already knew the answer. Accardi tightened his lips into a smile, "You're a brave man," he acknowledged, "Brave enough to point a gun at the Vongola Cloud Guardian."

The latter sighed, "But as brave as you brand me to be," Nakimura muttered, "I wouldn't suggest going after the Vongola now."

A hunchback alley cat suddenly threaded its way between Accardi's legs and begged for food. He trapped the animal between his ankles and squeezed, slowly increasing the pressure, until the cat let out a strangled howl and scampered off. A mother and her daughter eating on the next table looked up in disapproval.

"How so?"

Nakimura picked up his cup, "The cloud guardian's men have been looking for me," he confessed, "I've seen their cars drive around Florence trying to hunt me down."

"He's observant."

But the former officer wasn't finished, "And besides," he added, "I have a relative living here in Europe. I'd like to visit her soon."

Accardi folded his arms and studied Nakimura for a brief minute. He then pursed his lips together, "Alright," he agreed, "But you'll come back to France with me for now."

"France?"

His client smiled, "I have an important meeting with a prosperous family in the next few weeks," Accardi answered, "After that, you'll be free to what you want," he glanced to the side, "Deal?"

Nakimura didn't reply. Whether or not he agreed to the deal didn't matter. There was no way out of this business now.

 **~X~**

"How on earth did this happen?" Masako whispered

Treading carefully through the Vongola Gardens, Masako's stomach felt rather uneasy. The sun was unbearably hot that afternoon and there was no wind to help cool her down. Walking alongside her, Ryohei glanced up at the sky and released a sigh.

"We're still not sure," he replied, "But from what Sawada told us this morning, both the CEDEF and Varia aren't happy with us."

The two strolled forward, crushing dried pine needles along the way. Masako spoke, "What'll happen now?" she questioned

Ryohei frowned, "Well, the CEDEF has scheduled a meeting with our boss," he answered, "And I'll be leaving tomorrow to deal with the Varia in Rome."

Masako didn't say anything, and only focused her eyes on the ground. A moment later, the sun guardian stopped in his tracks and turned to Masako. It was the first time she'd seen Ryohei look so serious.

"Look Masako," he began, "Whatever happens, don't tell octopus-head about this."

The latter flashed a confused look, but Ryohei pressed on, "It's Sawada's orders," he declared, "We don't need the CEDEF and Varia being blown to shreds."

Masako wanted to laugh at this, but she only smiled, "I understand," she ushered, "I won't mention anything to Hayato."

The sun guardian gave a determined nod, "Sawada says he's injured as he is," Ryohei muttered, "There's no need to rub more salt into the wound."

As the duo eased on, they barely noticed the presence of the rain guardian. Leaning against the stone railing of his balcony, Yamamoto Takeshi watched curiously as the two figures disappeared around the rose bushes and olive trees. He turned to his side.

"Was that senpai and Masako-san?"

His rain subordinate nodded, "Yes sir," the young boy replied, "The sun guardian was instructed to give the storm guardian's wife the latest reports."

Yamamoto nodded, but mindfully watched on. His subordinate seemed a little nervous, "Sir, we should get going too," he ushered, "Our flight to France leaves tonight."

The rain guardian flashed a grin, "It's going to be an interesting mission," he chuckled, giving the two garden strollers one last glance before turning back into his office, "Who knows what we'll find."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Did you polish my sword?"

"Yes I did, sir."

Yamamoto nodded, "Good, we might need it soon."

Quietly and effortlessly, the rain guardian slowly emerged back into the darkness and disappeared into the mansion. After waiting for so long, it was finally he's turn.

-End of Scene I-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thanks to all those fabulous readers who keep on reviewing each chapter. All your kind thoughts really do give me the energy to write! Of course, I'd love to hear from all of you. So don't hesitant to tell me what you think!**

 **Bonus Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Hayato!" Masako cried desperately, "What do you think you're doing?"  
_

 _Leaning over a bathroom sink filled with bloodied water, Gokudera's green eyes darted to the side, "Stay away from me women!" he yelled back, "I don't need your help!"_

 _His wife ignored him and rushed forward, "Stop this nonsense, Hayato!" she exclaimed, "You're hurting yourself!"_

 _The storm guardian growled and pushed Masako back, "You don't understand anything!" he shouted, "So stay back!"_

" _Am I the one who doesn't understand anything or is it you?" the latter replied, "You need to stop hurting yourself for the Vongola!"_

" _Shut up!"_

 _Masako frowned, "I'm serious, Hayato," she announced calmly from the side, "I know you're loyal to the Vongola, but this is going beyond any definition of loyalty!"_

 _~X~_

" _Tsuna," Sawada Iemitsu glanced up from his teacup, "What do you think of this?"  
_

 _The Vongola boss carefully stirred his coffee, trying his best to avoid eye contact, "I'm not entirely sure," he answered._

 _Iemitsu's face fell grim and the CEDEF leader reluctantly took a sip of his drink. It wasn't until Reborn, who sat perched on the edge of the Don's table, smirked and peered through his hat._

" _Don't sound so pathetic, Tsuna," the sun arcobaleno chided, "This is a good opportunity for Gokudera. If he lives up to the position, then it shows that he's grown up."_

 _Tsuna's eyes flickered, "And if he doesn't?"  
_

 _Reborn's smirk widened. But after studying under the arcobaleno for nearly ten years, Tsuna knew that this wasn't a good sign._


	12. Act III, Scene II

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Oreosandcookies:** **Awww thank you! I really appreciate your support!**

 **Tainted-angel21:** **Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 **Act III**

 **Scene II  
**

 **~X~**

Sicily, in all its nature and beauty, was a region known for its late nights and early mornings. Masako, who had only arrived on this coastal Italian Island for no more than two months, was still unaccustomed to the early sunrises that begun roughly at five in the morning. By seven, the sun was already high up in the sky and shining rather annoying through the bedroom windows. The silk canopy around the bed didn't provide much protection either, and Masako stirred in her sleep.

Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open and blinked under the sunlight. Turning around on the pillow, Masako's lips pulled into a delicate smile. Sleeping quietly next to her was her rather explosive husband. But in his sleep, the storm was calm, restful and serene. Masako lifted her hand, and brushed away a strand of loose sliver hair.

"Why can't you be more like this?" she whispered

As if catching her cue, Gokudera frowned and opened his eyes. He stared at his wife for a brief second, "What did you say, woman?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Hayato," Masako chuckled, dropping her hand before carefully pulling herself up into a sitting position.

Emerald-green eyes watched her moves cautiously, "Shall I bring breakfast up to you?"

Gokudera scoffed, "No need," he replied, "I can go downstairs myself."

Masako agreed with a nod. She quickly threw on a thin cardigan before climbing out of bed, "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

For a minute, the couple stared at each other. The storm guardian blinked, "What?" he challenged.

His wife beamed back, "Nothing," she insisted, "It just feels strange waking up next to you. Perhaps we should do it more often."

With that said, Masako opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Gokudera glanced after her, but his hand clutched onto the wound that was present on his lower waist.

 **~X~**

The same morning in the Vongola Mansion however, was not so pleasant and affectionate. In the very office held by Vongola Decimo, two very powerful men and an arcobaleno sat awkwardly facing one another. One man was the leader of CEDEF- the other was the boss of the family. Reborn nevertheless, casually sipped on his espresso and flashed his usual smirk.

"Tsuna," Sawada Iemitsu placed down his coffee, the fine china clinking against the table, "I'm just here to discuss some family matters with you, nothing more."

The boss looked up, "Isn't the CEDEF here to question me about the recent activities in Florence?" he ushered, "Basil-kun has already confronted me with that issue."

Iemitsu pursed his lips, "Yes," he muttered, "But I have some more important matters to discuss with you."

Tsuna's eyes flickered to Reborn, but soon gave his father full attention, "Go ahead," he pressed, "I'm listening."

The CEDEF leader smiled, "Tsuna," he began slowly, "After this month I have decided to retire from the position as head of CEDEF," Iemitsu announced, "I'll be passing my authority down to Basil."

"Y-You're retiring?" The Vongola boss blinked, "How come?"

Iemitsu chuckled, "I'm turning forty-six this year, Tsuna," he declared, "For the past twenty years I have devoted myself to the Vongola. Now, I'd like to go home and spend some time with your mother."

The Don gave a thoughtful nod, "And Basil-kun, he knows about all this?"

"Certainly," Iemitsu proposed, "Basil is young, loyal and capable of leading the CEDEF."

Tsuna smiled in approval. Yet, just before the Vongola boss could open his mouth to speak, his ex-tutor suddenly interrupted, "Don't get too excited, Tsuna," Reborn lectured, "This is the dangerous part."

The CEDEF leader agreed to this, " Reborn is right about that."

"Dangerous?" the boss turned to the acrobaleno, "What do you mean, Reborn?"

Reborn placed down his espresso and stood up on his seat, "During the passing over of positions within the Vongola, many rivaling families would take this opportunity to seize us," he explained, "Anything could happen during this time."

Iemitsu nodded, "Which brings me to my main point of the meeting today," he announced, staring directly into his son's brown eyes, "Before I retire, I'd like you appoint a member of your family as the Vongola _Consiglier_ e."

" _Consigliere?"_ Tsuna raised a brow, "Counselor?"

The sun acrobaleno smirked, "That's right," he declared, "A person who'll sit by you, listen and negotiate with your ideas and serve the Vongola with the upmost loyalty."

Vongola Decimo fell silent. He took a minute to glance between his father and his tutor, carefully judging the situation that was unfolding before him. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"And by the sounds of things," he ushered, "You've already picked a person for me."

Iemitsu looked impressed, "Why yes," he chuckled, "I'm sure you know your storm guardian very well."

Tsuna's eyes immediately narrowed, "Gokudera-kun?" he challenged, "No."

His father's smile turned into a frown, "Tsuna-"

"No," the Vongola boss repeated, shooting up from his seat, "Gokudera-kun has a family, a wife to go home to. I can't place him in anymore danger," he lifted a finger and pointed at his father, "You should know that better than anyone."

Iemitsu slid his eyes to glance at Reborn. The sun arcobaleno merely smirked, "Don't worry, Tsuna," he assured, "Putting Gokudera as your _Consigliere_ isn't a bad thing."

"Isn't a bad thing?" the boss pulled a face of horror, "His life's in danger for goodness sakes!"

But Reborn wasn't easily moved, "It's a test to see if Gokudera has lived up to our expectations," he proposed, "Or if he's still the childish delinquent who walked through your door ten years ago."

"And if he doesn't past this 'test' of yours?"

The sun arcobaleno's smirk widened. After training under Reborn for so long, Tsuna knew that this little twitch of the mouth wasn't a good sign.

 **~X~**

"Ma'am," Aya's eyes flickered to the clock, "It's nearly half-past nine."

Masako frowned and stared down at the table. Breakfast was laid out neatly across surface, arraying from juices to freshly baked breads and pastries. The housekeeper looked a little nervous, and she turned back to the landlady for directions.

"Maybe sir has fallen back asleep?"

The latter shook her head, "Hayato has always been a light sleeper," Masako urged, glancing out the door, "I'll go and check on him."

Aya bobbed a nod as Masako exited the dining room. Back upstairs, the Vongola Storm Guardian leant over a bathroom sink filled with bloodied water. He panted, fingers clenching onto the rim of the counter. The wound on his waist reopened, and he was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hayato?" there was a gentle knock on the ensuite door.

Gokudera turned his head to the side, "What do you want, woman?"

The door was slowly pushed open, making the storm guardian widen his eyes "Breakfast is ready-"

It took Masako a second to apprehend what she was seeing. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, with blood dripping from his wound was her husband. Masako dropped her mouth open and gasped.

"Hayato!" she exclaimed, "What is going on?"

Gokudera gritted through his teeth, "Nothing," he scolded, "Get out."

His wife ignored him and stepped forward, "Are you alright?" Masako trembled, reaching over to touch his shoulder, "We need to call a doctor!"

"I said get out!"

The storm guardian flinched away from his wife. Raising a hand, he gave Masako a forceful push. Taken by surprise, Masako stumbled back, tripped and fell against the tiled floor. Luckily, her head just missed the rim of the nearby bathtub.

"Hayato!" Masako cried out desperately, "Stop this nonsense immediately!"

Gokudera turned around and glowed, "You don't understand anything!" he yelled back, "The Vongola is in trouble and you expect me to sit at home?"

"Am I the one who doesn't understand anything or is it you?" His wife argued, "You need to stop hurting yourself for the Vongola!"

"Shut up!"

Masako's eyebrows knitted together, "I'm serious, Hayato," she retorted, "I know you're loyal to the Vongola, but this is going beyond any definition of loyalty!"

"Shut up!" the storm guardian roared back, but suddenly winced and dropped onto the floor.

"Hayato?" Masako immediately scrambled to her husband's side, panic pulsing through her veins, "Hayato!"

A new figure appeared in the bathroom doorway, "M-Ma'am?"

Pulling Gokudera into her arms, Masako turned to her side "Quick!" she cried, "Call Bianchi-san and get a doctor!"

Aya was stricken with shock, "I-"

"Quickly!"

The housekeeper nodded and ran out. Masako turned back to her husband, but unfortunately for her- the storm guardian had already lost consciousness.

 **~X~**

Dr Shamal within the mafia world, was known more for his womanizing than actual medical practice. While his knowledge was extensive and skills superior, many avoided him due to his constant chase of women and girls. This morning, he lured greedily at a pretty young maiden sitting a few tables away from him at the local coffee shop. She was attractive, had white skin, large oval eyes and full lips- the kind that he liked.

He swung down the last ounce of his coffee before getting up to greet the young lady. Making his way across the brightly lit parlor, Dr Shamal was stopped when two heavy looking bodyguards got up and bumped him roughly across the shoulder.

"Get lost old man," one croaked in Italian.

Dr Shamal chuckled and scratched his cheek, "Now gentlemen," he began, "I'm not here to pick-"

The other bodyguard raised his fist, showing off a spike adorned knuckle-duster, "I said get lost."

Shamal sighed and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pants. Sitting behind her bodyguards, the young girl flashed an alluring smile, teasing him to take another step forward.

"Goodness, what commutation."

The group turned around at the arrival of a new voice. Followed by two subordinates, Alberto stood in the middle of the parlor and smiled most politely. The two bodyguards gave him a threatening glare.

"Doctor Shamal," he announced, "Would you come with me please?"

Shamal frowned, "What?" he mumbled, "Who the hell are you?"

"You punk!" the bodyguard with the knuckle-duster roared, dashing forward and raising his fist, "He's our man!"

The subordinates standing behind Alberto immediately jumped into action. In less then ten seconds, the bodyguard lay stiff on the ground- blood oozing out from his head. A loud cry was heard from the girl, and the other bodyguard merely stared at his co-worker's lifeless body.

"Now then, Doctor Shamal," Alberto ushered, turning to the side, "If you please."

The doctor glanced down at the body before walking out of the café. Alberto followed close behind, leaving his subordinate to deal with the remaining members left in the restaurant. Seconds later, gunshots were heard and the girl screamed again before falling silent.

"Sorry about all this doctor," Alberto offered a warm smile, "I'm Alberto, from the Vongola Family."

Shamal stared at the boy standing before him, "The Vongola sent you?"

The latter nodded as a black Mercedes pulled up next to them, "Certainly," he gestured to the car, "Please get in doctor, I'm afraid we don't have much time."

 **~X~**

Bianchi stood in the parlor of her younger-brother's villa. Her ears soon picked up the sound of a car engine rolling up the driveway. Moments later, the door opened and Alberto strolled in.

"Ma'am," he bowed, "I've brought Doctor Shamal."

Stepping aside, Alberto revealed the doctor standing in between his two men. The poisonous scorpion nodded and waved the storm subordinates away. Shamal blinked for a few seconds before realizing who was standing in front of him.

"Oh my Bianchi-chan!" he cried, rushing forward with open arms, "You look ravishing!"

Bianchi easily dodged the attack and Shamal landed in a hopeless mess. Slowly, the doctor scrambled back onto this feet and sighed, "You're always so harsh on me."

"That's because you're still a pervert," the poisonous scorpion argued, but folded her arms, "But I have a favor to ask of you."

Shamal smoothed down his suit and brushed dirt off his pants. He soon lifted his head and glanced around the parlor, "This isn't the Vongola Mansion is it?" he ushered, turning back to Bianchi, "And since you're here, then-"

Bianchi watched as the doctor judged his surroundings. Finally, he chuckled, "Looks like Hayato is doing well for himself."

The latter opened her mouth to speak, "Hardly, he-"

"Bianchi-san! Bianchi-san!"

The two automatically raised their heads at the sound of fresh feminine voice. Rushing down the wide staircase two steps at a time, Masako arrived breathlessly at the end of the parlor.

"Bianchi-san, Hayato's wound won't still bleeding!"

Immediately, Bianchi turned to Shamal, her olive green eyes flashing with eagerness, "Shamal," she beckoned

The doctor stared between the poisonous scorpion and her sister-in-law. He shook his head, "I don't treat men."

"What?" Masako echoed, "Please don't say that!"

Bianchi frowned, "All the Vongola doctors have been called off," she demanded, "You're our last hope."

Shamal shrugged, "Not my problem," he replied, "If Hayato wants to die that quickly, then let him be."

"Shamal!"

The doctor turned around and headed for the door, "He's been like this all his life, I can't save a man like him."

"W-Wait!"

Masako dropped her knees onto the marble floor. Shamal, who was just about to reach for the door, glanced through the corner of his eyes. He's lips tigthenend into a thin line.

"What're you doing?" the doctor challenged, "You're the storm guardian's wife, why are you bowing down to me?"

The latter lifted her head, "Don't call me the storm guardian's wife if you're unwilling to save my husband."

"Like I said, I don't treat men."

Masako bit her lip, "Does the gender of your patient really define your medical practice?" she confronted, "If it does, then you shouldn't even be a doctor."

Shamal spun his head back, "Excuse me?"

"I understand that Hayato may have caused you trouble in the past," Masako continued, "But right now, he's life is in danger, and if you really are the Trident Shamal everyone brands you to be-" she forced a smile, "Then you'll have no trouble saving him."

The doctor stared at the woman kneeling before him, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Masako nodded, "Every word of it."

Shamal released a frustrated sigh. He eyed Masako one last time before brushing past her, "Alright," he muttered, "Where is he?"

 **~X~**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat rather stiffly in his seat. After the meeting with his father and ex-tutor this earlier morning, the Vongola boss had a scorching headache running through his brain. His personal butler, after seeing him in such a state, immediately called for a team of highly specialized physicians to come and treat the uneasy boss. Now, sitting wearily in his velvet armchair, Tsuna waved the last doctor away.

"You must rest, Decimo."

The Vongola boss sighed before turning to his butler, "Rocco, get me some tea please."

Rocco bowed and disappeared into the adjacent kitchen. Leaning his head against the back of the armchair, Tsuna listened carefully to the sound of water boiling and the clinking of plates and cups. He allowed for his mind to wonder through his family members. Ryohei was in Rome, Chrome in Palermo with the Cavallone Family, Hibari was on his way back from Florence and Yamamoto was sent in secret to France. He was reluctant at the start to send his rain guardian on this mission, but after hearing arguments from a rather serious Reborn, Tsuna was left with no choice but to prepare a jet for Yamamoto. But now to think of it, if he was going to bring up the topic of raising his storm guardian into the position as the _Consigliere,_ then now would probably be the most suitable time.

"Sir."

Tsuna sat back up, "Just leave the tea on the table, Rocco," he ushered, "Then you can go."

"Actually sir-" his butler flashed a nervous look, "I've just received a call from the storm guardian's subordinate."

The boss picked up the saucer, "Is Gokudera-kun doing well?"

Rocco's face fell grim, "Sir," he trailed, "The wound on the storm guardian's waist reopened this morning, he's lost a lot of blood."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he nearly chocked on his tea, "What?" he demanded, "How did this happen?"

"We're still not sure-"

"Have you sent a doctor?"

Rocco pursed his lips, "His wife called the mansion this morning," he's voice grew small, "But I turned her down since you weren't feeling well and needed the doctors."

"How dare you!"

Shooting up from his seat, the teacup sitting in the Vongola Don's lap was sent flying to the ground. Rocco immediately dropped onto his knees as the fine china shattered against the wooden floor.

"I'm so sorry sir!" he cried, "I didn't think the injury was that serious!"

Tsuna's eyes fumed with anger, "Not that serious?" he spat, lifting his hand and pointing a finger at his butler, "If the storm guardian dies, how'll you take responsibility!"

"I-I, Sir!"

The boss moved his hand to the door, "Go get a doctor _now_!" he ordered, "And make sure he's a good one!"

Rocco jumped onto his feet and hurried out. Now left alone his office, Tsuna slumped back into his seat and sighed. It was going to be a tiring day.

 **~X~**

"Hayato?"

The storm guardian carefully fluttered his eyes open. All of a sudden, his muscles tensed and he's entire body ached with pain. He winced, scrunching up his face with agony. A pair of soft hands soon found Gokudera's face, and cool fingers brushed across his cheek.

"Hayato, don't move," a gentle voice ushered, "You'll strain yourself."

Green eyes slid to the side, "Woman."

Sitting on the side of the canopy bed, Masako looked up and smiled, "You finally regained consciousness," she whispered, "I was afraid you won't wake up again."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Masako laughed and quickly moved to help her husband sit up, "I'm just glad that you're alright now," she managed to mutter, "You lost so much blood."

Gokudera stared in the opposite direction, and the couple fell silent. Masako shifted uneasily on the bed, wanting to say something- but at the same time not sure what to say. It wasn't until a few minutes later when the storm guardian opened his mouth to speak.

"Woman," he began, still looking the other way, "Do you hate me?"

His wife chuckled and shook her head, "No," she insisted, turning her head around, "How could I?"

Gokudera didn't say anything, allowing Masako to press on, "I know I may never fully understand what you do," she says slowly, "Nor the kind of past you had."

The storm guardian glanced to the side. Masako paused to gather her words, "But I choose to accept who you are, and I'll never allow anyone to take that away from me."

It took Gokudera more than a minute to understand what his wife just said. He blinked at her, but felt an unusual flood of warmth rush into his chest. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you seriously mean that?"

Masako managed a slight chuckle, "I'm not known to be a liar, Hayato," she replied, "Especially to you."

Her husband scoffed, "You're such a sap, woman."

A genuine smile appeared across Masako's mouth as she quietly stood up, "I should go and check on lunch," she insisted, "You should relax as well, Hayato."

"Wait, Masako."

Masako turned around, feeling her husband's green eyes bore into her, "What is it?"

Gokudera raised his right-hand, "Come here."

His wife looked confused, but nonetheless took his hand and obeyed. The storm guardian pulled her back onto the bed and leant forward. Carefully, he brushed a thumb over Masako's lips and studied her light hazel-green eyes.

"You're my woman now, you got that?"

Masako grinned, "Aye sir," she agreed, " _You sappy storm guardian._ "

-End of Scene II-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading that chapter! I've got some questions via the messaging service during the past few days, and if you're one of those people who did ask me a question- then please check your inbox as I've replied. Otherwise, review everyone!**

 **A Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Gokudera-kun, I know I shouldn't ask any more of you," the Vongola boss composed a nervous look, "But I was wondering if you'd take up the position as my Consigliere."_

 _The storm guardian's eyes widened, "J-Juudaime," he stuttered, "I-It'd be a honor!"_

 _Sitting next to him however, Masako attempted to conceal her displeasure. She forced herself to look grateful and smile at her husband's new raise, but inside, she was screaming for Gokudera to say no._

 _~X~_

 _Later that night, Masako couldn't get a wink of sleep. She rested her head against the goose-feathered pillow and stared at her husband. A line of candles lit behind her casted strange shadows around the room, as if demons from hell came to haunt her._

" _What's with that look?"  
_

 _She blinked and realized that Gokudera was actually awake. Masako shook her head, "Nothing," she ushered quietly, brushing a few fingers across her husband's cheek, "You should sleep, Hayato."_

 _The storm guardian made no movement to close his eyes, "Then stop tensing."_

 _Masako froze as a warm hand held her waist, "I'm fine," she mumbled, "You can let go."_

 _But the hand didn't move. Masako sighed, "Hayato," she paused, her voice softening, "Are you really going to be the Consigliere?"  
_

" _Probably, it's Juudaime's wish," Gokudera muffled back, "Problem?"  
_

 _His wife closed her eyes, "No problem."_

 _The hand on her waist finally disappeared, and Masako allowed for a single tear to roll down her cheek._


	13. Act III, Scene III

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Oreasandcookies: ****Thank you! Typical Shamal to chase all the women huh?**

 **Plume85:** **Thank you for following this story!**

 **TsukiBop: ****Thank you for following!**

 **Pop1032146: ****Thank you for favoriting this story!**

 **Lozbii:** **Thanks for the follow!**

* * *

 **Act III**

 **Scene III**

 **~X~**

Vongola Decimo was never a morning person. Dating way back into his childhood and late teens, Sawada Tsunayoshi would refuse to get out of bed unless his mother or Reborn used some tortuous method to wake him up. So as many would imagine, dealing with the Vongola boss at five in the morning was not a good idea. And for Rocco, it was basically a suicide mission to walk into the boss's private residence at such an early hour and kneel before the grand canopy bed.

"Decimo, sir."

Hidden behind the thick woolen curtains, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the darkness for a brief second, allowing for his Hyper Intuition to slowly kick in, "What is it?"

Rocco got up onto his feet, "We've just received news from the Rain Guardian," he announced, "The situation in France is not looking well."

"What happened this time?" the Vongola boss frowned, carefully perching himself into a sitting position.

"An ambush."

Tsuna's lips pursed into a thin line, "Yamamoto was ambushed?" he demanded, "How?"

His butler gave a small mumble, "We're still not sure, sir," Rocco replied, "But everyone is getting nervous with all these secret attacks."

Vongola Decimo paused to think. Something told him that the incidents beginning from Gokudera, leading to Hibari and now Yamamoto were somehow linked together. Someone has been tracking the movements of the Vongola, getting information directly from their home base. Finally, Tsuna released a sigh.

"Help me get dressed," he ordered, "I want a message delivered to my guardians immediately."

 **~X~**

Gokudera Hayato sat rather stiffly in his office that morning. The wound on his waist still hurt, but the pain was manageable. A cigarette hung loosely from the Storm Guardian's lips as green eyes flickered across the note sitting before him. Despite being on service leave, Gokudera still received news and information from his subordinates. And for the past few weeks, things weren't looking good for the Vongola.

"Hayato."

There was no reply.

Masako frowned, " _Hayato_ ," she tried again, reaching forward and pulling the cigarette out from her husband's mouth.

Gokudera jolted and shot his head to the side, "Oi woman!" he scolded, "What do you think you're doing?"

His wife sighed, pressing the cigarette into the nearby ashtray, "How many times do I have to tell you, Hayato," she lectured, "These things are a killer to your health."

"Che, like I care," the storm guardian argued, turning back to his paperwork, "Leave me alone, woman."

Masako raised a brow but didn't waiver. Instead, she stood perfectly still and watched with amusement as her husband twitched with annoyance. Finally, after a minute of endurance, Gokudera turned back to face his wife.

"Seriously Masako!" he yelled in frustration, "What do you want?"

The latter chuckled, "Oh _darling_ ," she teased, "We really need to look into this anger of yours."

"What!"

Masako laughed again before folding her arms and smiling, "Alberto called this morning," she announced, "He says that Vongola Decimo wants to see you."

Gokudera's eyes bulged, "J-Juudaime?"

His wife nodded, "All the guardians are called," she insisted, "But he wants to see us personally."

The storm guardian was already on his feet, ready to dash out the door at any second. Yet, he stopped when Masako spoke the final sentence. Gokudera pulled a frown, " _Us_?" he challenged.

"Us," Masako confirmed, looking a little hesitant, "Your boss wants to see me as well."

 _So this isn't about the Vongola then,_ Gokudera thought, eyebrows knitting together. He slowly glanced back at this wife.

"Get ready then, woman," he scoffed, gesturing at her casual jeans and shirt, "You can't go looking like that."

Masako blinked and gazed down at her clothes, but her husband pressed on, "And don't say or do anything stupid," he added, "We don't play games in the mafia."

 **~X~**

"That's all I have to report on, sir."

Sitting behind his expensive mahogany desk, Vongola Decimo gave a slight nod, "Thank you, Kusakabe-san," he ushered, "I hope Hibari-san is doing well."

The cloud subordinate respectfully lowered his head, "Kyo-san is resting," he declared, "The wound on his arm is not severe, and should heal in a few days."

"That's a relief to hear," Tsuna beamed as a soft knock was heard.

Quickly strolling into the office with his head bent low, Rocco gave both Tsuna and Kusakabe a small bow, "Sir, the Storm Guardian and his wife have arrived."

"Alright," the boss turned back to the cloud subordinate, "Please take care then Kusakabe-san, and send Hibari-san my best wishes."

"Yes sir."

Back outside in the rear foyer, Masako waited most patiently for her and her husband to be called into the Vongola boss's office. She glanced back at where Gokudera stood, currently muttering a few orders to his subordinates. The creaking of the famous oak doors was soon heard and Masako turned around just in time to see Kusakabe Tetsuya walk out. Quietly, she approached him.

"Kusakabe-san."

The cloud subordinate looked up. Upon seeing Masako, he stopped and bowed, "Gokudera-san," he addressed

Masako returned the greeting with a dip of her head, "It's lucky to see you here today," she announced, "Did you see the boss?"

"Yes," Kusakabe replied, "Just some reports to hand over."

The latter managed a small smile as she gazed down at the thick manila folder Kusakabe clutched. Suddenly, the smile on Masako's face dropped as she caught a glimpse of a raw scar running across the cloud subordinate's palm and through his fingers.

"Kusakabe-san," she ushered, "Are you injured?"

Realizing that Masako was looking at his wound, Kusakabe immediately jerked his hand back, "N-No," he stuttered, quickly pulling down the sleeve of his blazer, "I was clumsy the other day and mishandled Kyo-san's tonfas."

"Oh," Masako nodded, "Kusakabe-san should be more careful next time."

The cloud subordinate awkwardly bowed, "Yes," he agreed, "If there's nothing else, I should really be on my way, Gokudera-san."

"Of course."

Kusakabe quietly excused himself and disappeared through the foyer. Masako stared after him for a brief second before turning to her husband. Up until now, Gokudera had paid full attention to what was going on.

"Hayato," Masako began, "That wound-"

Gokudera scoffed, "Was certainly not made by Hibari's tonfas."

The two glanced at each other, but was nonetheless interrupted when Rocco stepped into the waiting room. The butler offered a warm smile and nodded approvingly at the couple.

"Sorry for the long wait," he remarked, "Vongola Decimo is ready for you now."

 **~X~**

Out of the entire Vongola Mansion, there was not a second office that could match Tsuna's. Located on the second floor with surveillance operating twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, this was the most secure place out of the entire mansion. And as Masako obediently trailed after her husband that morning and knelt before Tsuna, she felt all the security cameras suddenly turn towards her. After all, she wasn't a regular visitor here in the boss's office.

"Gokudera-kun, Masako-san," Tsuna beamed and quickly ushered the couple to stand up.

"Juudaime," the storm guardian breathed, bowing again, "I apologize for not being able to work for you during the past few weeks. It's honestly shameful."

The Vongola boss clapped his right-hand man on the shoulders, "It's alright, Gokudera-kun," he assured, "You needed to rest after that dangerous mission."

"I-I" Gokudera knelt onto the floor again, "I'm so grateful, Juudaime!"

Masako followed her husband's lead and dropped herself onto the ground again. She was quiet, and held herself at a lower position to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention.

"There's really no need for this, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna rushed forward and picked the storm guardian back up, "Come and have a seat instead."

Shuffling towards the nicely decorated sitting room, the Vongola boss ushered for his subordinate to sit down against a fine set of leather couches. Tsuna took the opposing seat and Masako soon made herself comfortable on a corner next to her husband. Tea and cakes were also promptly served.

"I'm sorry to call you out so unexpectedly, Gokudera-kun," the Vongola boss began, "But there's just this slight issue that I wanted to discuss with you."

The storm guardian nodded, "There's no need to hesitate, Juudaime," he remarked, "I'll help you out with anything."

Tsuna smiled and picked up his tea. He took a small sip, "Last week, I received word that my father will be tiring from his position as head of CEDEF," he announced, "The successor will be Basil-kun."

"J-Juudaime's father is retiring?"

"Yes," the boss agreed, "But during this time, I'm hoping you'd do a favor for me."

Masako slid her eyes to the side. She watched her husband carefully, "I know I shouldn't ask any more of you, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna pressed, composing a nervous look, "But I was wondering if you'd take up the position as my _Consigliere._ "

The storm guardian's eyes widened, "J-J-Juudaime!" he stuttered, feeling a swell of pride starting to build in his chest, "It'd be a honor!"

Sitting next to him however, Masako attempted to conceal her displeasure. She forced herself to look grateful and smile when the Vongola boss turned to her. But inside, she was screaming, screaming for Gokudera to say no.

"Masako-san," Tsuna gently ushered, "What do you think?"

Suddenly, all the attention in the room was turned to her. Even Rocco, the butler who stood quietly in the corner, stared at her with curious eyes. Masako felt an uncomfortable lump starting to form in her throat, but she swallowed and pulled her lips up.

"I'm just a housewife, sir," she insisted, bowing from her seat, "What do I know about the mafia?"

 **~X~**

Later that night, Masako couldn't get a wink of sleep. She rested her head against the goose-feathered pillow and stared at her husband. A line of glowing candles lit along the window seal casted strange shadows around the room, as if demons from hell came to haunt her.

"What's with that look?"

Masako blinked, realizing that Gokudera was actually awake. She shook her head, "Nothing," she whispered, brushing a few fingers across her husband's cheek, "You should sleep, Hayato."

The storm guardian made no movement to close his eyes, "Then stop tensing."

"I'm fine," Masako mumbled, feeling a warm hand hold her by the waist, "You can let go."

But the hand didn't move, allowing the latter to sigh, "Hayato," she paused, voice softening, "Are you really going to be the counselor?" _  
_

"Yes, it's Juudaime's wish," her husband muffled back, "Problem?"

Masako bit her lower lip, "No problem."

The hand on her waist finally disappeared, and Masako allowed for a shaky gasp to escape her throat. Slowly, she turned around and forced her eyes to press close. It was going to be another sleepless night.

 **~X~**

Exactly two weeks later, on a rather sunny autumn's afternoon, the Vongola Private Garden fell into silence as members of varying families gathered to witness the crowning of Vongola's new _Consigliere_. Standing beneath a mesh parasol and dressed in her finest lace gown, Masako watched nervously as her husband treaded carefully along an expensive red carpet. He was the centre of today's attention, and everyone in the garden peered at him with intrigued eyes.

Perched on the other end of the carpet was the one and only Vongola Decimo. He smiled at his storm guardian and at the audience. His father, the famous Sawada Iemitsu and chief of CEDEF stood to his left while Xanxus, the Varia leader stood a little to the right. Both men were called upon to attest to Gokudera's new promotion.

"Vongola Storm Guardian."

As if catching the cue, Gokudera immediately crossed an arm across his chest and knelt down before the three men. His subordinates followed the lead and did the same. Tsuna soon stepped forward to speak.

"Gokudera Hayato, as Vongola Decimo and leader of the Vongola family, I deem you worthy of becoming my _Consigliere,_ " he declared, "Do you, bound by the _omerta_ \- the code of silence, offer your service and loyalty to this family?

Masako stiffened and lowered her eyes, she couldn't bear another minute of this. Standing close behind her, Bianchi sensed an uncomfortable tension and quickly placed an assuring hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. The two girls shared a small fond smile before turning back to the main event at hand.

Yet, just a few feet away from Masako and Bianchi, the Cavallone boss watched rather amusingly at what just happened. He took a sip of his champagne and turned to his subordinate.

"That girl standing next to poisonous scorpion," he gestured, "Who is she?"

Romario glanced in the direction his boss just spoke, "Not sure," he replied, giving a shake of his head, "Never seen her before."

Dino frowned and was just about to say something when a round of applause erupted around the garden. Reluctantly, he waved Romario away before joining in with the clapping.

Standing back onto his feet with a black cloak pulled around his shoulders, Gokudera Hayato at the age of twenty-two, proudly succeeded the position as Vongola _Consigliere._ This role, although new and unheard off, would later become the prominent key to the welfare of the Vongola.

 **~X~**

"I'm congratulating you to the extreme!"

Masako chuckled, "Thank you, Sasagawa senpai," she ushered

The sun guardian shamelessly gave her big thumbs up, "Now you just make sure octopus-head doesn't blow the mansion up!" he joked before moving away, "Take care!"

Just meters away from Masako, Dino Cavallone sculled down the last bit of his drink and eyed Ryohei carefully. Placing the glass back against table, the Cavallone boss slowly approached Masako.

"A fine day, isn't it?"

Hearing the sudden voice, the latter turned around and blinked, "Y-Yes, certainly."

The bucking horse smiled, "I'm Dino Cavallone, " he offered his hand.

Masako's eyes widened and she immediately bowed, "Don Cavallone."

"Oh?" Dino seemed impressed, "You know who I am?"

"Frankly yes," Masako lifted her head, "You're the Cavallone boss who saved my husband's life last month."

A small frown appeared across Dino's face, "Your husband?" he muttered, eyes flicking to where Gokudera stood.

Masako nodded, "I couldn't thank you enough."

The Cavallone boss waved it off, "No need, its-"

"Masako! Hayato is looking for you!"

Dino's eyes slid back as the latter managed an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Don Cavallone," Masako ushered, "Excuse me."

Watching wearily as Masako hurried away, Dino couldn't help but to smirk, "Masako, huh?" he whispered, "Interesting."

 **~X~**

"What?" Vongola Decimo turned away from his window, "What do you mean?"

Leaning against the cool wall, Yamamoto Takeshi folded his arms, "That's what the database in France said," he confirmed, "I've been investigating on it."

The music from the garden party downstairs could be softly heard, but Tsuna was in no mood of going back there. Instead, he lifted his head and stared at the Rain Guardian. After the mission in Paris, a new scar had found its way onto Yamamoto's chin.

"But that's _impossible_ ," Tsuna muttered, "No one would that."

The rain guardian looked pained as well, "I understand, Tsuna," he pressed, "But the information stolen had nothing to the alliance families," Yamamoto paused, "Everything came from the Vongola, someone's been selling information directly from this mansion."

"So you're saying that-" Tsuna frowned, "There's a _traitor_ in my family?"

His guardian numbly nodded, "There's a mole in the Vongola."

 **~X~**

"There's a mole in the Vongola."

The figure smirked and pulled out the earpiece. Throwing the clear rubber onto the pebbled ground, the figure gave the listening device a heavy stomp before turning around and heading back into the party. As he walked, he brushed past another awaiting shoulder.

"The Storm Guardian," he croaked, "Frame him."

-End of Scene III-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Reviews are always loved!**

 **Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _This device can trace any information in the Vongola," Giannini boasted, "We'll find the mole in no time!"_

 _Tsuna nodded as his team of guardians looked on, "Please hurry then, Giannini-san."_

 _With a determined nod, Giannini set to work. The machine he created buzzed and hummed as the mechanic tapped away. A few minutes later, the equipment beeped and Giannini's face lit up._

" _We found the mole!" he cried_

 _The Vongola boss immediately stepped forward ,"Who is it?"  
_

 _Moving his hand to the keyboard, Giannini pressed another button. Suddenly, the mechanic paled- as if a ghost just popped up on the screen. He breathed and gulped uneasily._

" _Giannini-san, who is it?"  
_

 _The latter looked up, "T-The Storm Guardian."_

 _~X~_

" _Wait!" Masako cried, "What're you going to do with Hayato?"_

 _Rocco smirked, "Vongola Decimo's orders," he replied, showing her the scroll, "The Storm Guardian is under investigation for espionage and betrayal."_

 _Masako scrunched up her face with panic, "Hayato would do no such thing!" she exclaimed, watching as a group of men tugged her husband away, "Where's the evidence?"_

" _What evidence?" Rocco retorted, raising his eyebrows in amusement, "If Vongola Decimo says he's guilty, than he's guilty."_

 _Turning around, the butler calmly made his way out the villa door. Left in a hopeless mess, Masako scrambled to her feet and chased after the group._

" _No!" she yelled, "You can't do this!"_

 _~X~_

" _Bianchi-san," she sobbed, "Bianchi-san!"_

 _The poisonous scorpion managed a sad smile and pulled her sister-in-law into a tight embrace, "Don't cry, Masako," she ushered, "Don't cry."_

 _But the tears won't stop streaming down Masako's face, "They took Hayato," she wailed, "How can they do that?"  
_

 _Bianchi sighed, "This is the mafia, Masako," she replied, helping the latter sit down, "They can do anything."_

 _Her sister-in-law wiped her eyes, "I have to save Hayato," Masako determined, choking on her own breath, "Even if it costs me my life!"_


	14. Act III, Scene IV

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Dbsk5sj13: ****Thank you for following and favoriting this story!**

 **FreeHugs0009:** **Thank you for following!**

 **SongsofSiren:** **Thank you for following!**

* * *

 **Act III  
**

 **Scene IV**

 **~X~**

"Ma'am, look at all of these beautiful things!"

The housekeeper squealed with delight as her eyes scanned past each of the expensive goods that were laid out along the dining table. From caskets filled with rubies, pearls and diamonds to nicely wrapped silks, velvet and leather, Aya was beyond ecstatic. Sitting next to the table however, both the landlady and her sister-in-law was quiet.

"You must wear some of this next time you visit the Vongola Mansion, ma'am," Aya beamed, "We need to show off our new status!"

Masako merely flickered her eyes to the side and watched the housekeeper carefully. Sitting opposite her, Bianchi glanced nervously between the two before quickly turning her attention to Aya.

"I think the tea is nearly ready, Aya-san," she gestured at the door, "Would you mind checking on it?"

The housekeeper blinked, but briskly nodded, "Of course."

Waiting until Aya had fully disappeared and the door behind her was safely clicked shut, Bianchi shifted her eyes back onto her sister-in-law. She reached forward and gently clasped Masako's hand.

As if catching a cue, the latter raised her head, "Bianchi-san," she ushered, "I appreciate you coming over today."

But the poisonous scorpion wasn't easily fooled, "Masako," Bianchi pressed, "You didn't just invite me over for tea, did you?"

Her sister-in-law smiled, "Bianchi-san is always so observant," she announced, eyes glinting at the dining table.

Bianchi followed the latter's gaze and soon found herself looking at the table stacked with lavishing fabric and priceless gems. A moment later, she turned back and spoke, "Do these gifts not please you?"

Masako beamed, "These gifts please me greatly," she paused, "Though it's too much for my needs."

"These jewels and fabric were explicitly given by Tsuna himself," the poisonous scorpion frowned softly, "Most girls would kill to get these gifts."

A gentle laugh left Masako's lips, "I have no doubt," she chuckled, "Expect I don't plan on keeping them for long."

"You're going to give these away?" Bianchi challenged, eyes widening with astonishment.

Her sister-in-law slowly lifted her head, "Hayato just succeeded the position as the Vongola Counselor," she announced, "He'll need allies that will support him under any circumstances- good or bad."

Bianchi fell silent, allowing the latter to press on. She watched carefully as Masako leant over the dining table and brushed her hand over a layer of expensive velvet. The priceless fabric, embroidered with eye-catching patterns and delicate sequins, felt cool under Masako's palm.

"I met the Italian Ambassador last week," she added, patting the material, "His wife just had a little girl, I'd like the seamstress to make her a few dresses."

The poisonous scorpion glanced at the extensive needlework, "That is some valuable velvet, Masako," she emphasized, eyes flickering up, "Are you sure?"

Masako merely answered with a smile. She gazed back at the array of gifts, "And I hear that there'll be a new CEDEF boss soon," she gestured at far end of the table, "There's some handmade leather there which I think will make a suitable award."

"You mean for Basil-kun?"

"That's the one."

Bianchi frowned. She didn't know Basil well, but from the confident look her sister-in-law plastered, she paused and nodded along with the idea. Masako on the other hand, sensed the uneasiness and reached over the table to give the poisonous scorpion a comforting squeeze of her hand.

"Don't look so weary, Bianchi-san," she assured, "I promise that these offerings will not go to waste."

 **~X~**

"This is unbelievable!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi swiveled around on his chair, elbow resting against the armrest. He tapped a hand against his chin, showing of the Vongola ring that sat perfectly on his middle finger. The blinds around the room were lowered, surrounding the room with darkness. A golden antique lamp sat carefully on the corner of the boss's desk, it's light casting strange- but familiar shadows of the figures standing around the room.

"Gokudera-kun," the Vongola boss slid his eyes to the side, "What do you see of this?"

Sitting on a vintage armchair next to his boss, the storm guardian gave a thoughtful nod, "I think it's crucial that we do a background check on all the people working in this mansion," he advised, "The faster we find this mole, the better."

Tsuna turned back to the rest of his family, "And what does everyone else think?"

Ryohei stepped forward and spoke up, "I think running a background check is risky to the extreme," he declared, "It'll throw the whole mansion into chaos!"

"I agree with senpai," the Rain Guardian proposed, "Everyone will get suspicious and some might even turn against us."

The Vongola boss sighed and straightened his posture. He glanced at the remaining guardians, "Lambo, Chrome and Kusakabe-san?" he acknowledged, "What do you think?"

"Tsuna, I'm tired."

The storm guardian raised a brow and stuck his head out to the side, "What did you just say, stupid cow?" he gritted.

Tsuna quickly raised a hand, "Gokudera-kun, please."

His right-hand man immediately fell silent, allowing the boss to turn his full attention onto the younger, and more quiet side of his family. A moment later, Vongola Decimo gently shook his head.

"Chrome, would you mind seeing Lambo back to his room?"

Bobbing a nod, the mist guardian clutched onto her trident before leading the younger member out of the office, "I'll see you around then, boss," she muttered before disappearing through the oak door.

Tsuna glanced at the remaining figures, "The rest of you can go as well," he announced, "That'll be it for today."

"Juudaime-"

"You stay, Gokudera-kun," the boss nodded, watching as Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kusakabe bowed before filing out the office door, "I need to speak with you."

 **~X~**

"Twenty-thousand Euros."

Rocco ripped open the envelope and leafed through the stack of purple bills. He smiled at the exact amount, "It'll all be ready tomorrow," he declared, "I hear that Decimo has even sent for Giannini, the inventor."

His client looked a little worried, "Are you certain that I'll be the next storm guardian?" he questions, "What happens if the plans fail?"

The smile on the butler's lips widened, "Gokudera Hayato is a bastard," Rocco pronounced, "He shouldn't even be allowed to take one step in this mansion, nonetheless become the _Consigliere._ "

"Then I'll definitely win?"

"Without a doubt."

Both men stopped to study each other. Rocco took this chance to quietly tuck the sum of money into his blazer before straightening his posture, "Well, if there was nothing else," he turned to the door, "I should get going."

"Wait-"

Rocco stopped mid-step. His client tightened his lips into a thin line, "If I become the next storm guardian," he choked, "Then what does that make you?"

Turning just slightly to the side, Rocco smirked like the devil. His eyes sparked with betrayal; a man worthy of power and manipulation. Yet, he said nothing and merely left the room. His client, now stunned with the silence, widened his eyes with fear.

"Sir, what should we do with him?"

Rocco took the cigarette his subordinate offered and held it between his teeth. The basement of the Vongola gave him an eerie feeling, and the butler quickly lit the cigarette to relax himself. He inhaled the scent of nicotine before taking the stick out of his mouth and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Kill him and throw his head back to the rioting family he came from," he ordered.

His subordinate dipped his head, "Then what about the Storm Guardian?"

Rocco paused on the question, but soon smirked again, "We'll kill him as well," he shrugged, "But first, I want him to _suffer;_ I want him to loose all his fingers and toes but still be alive."

 **~X~**

The sun was beginning to set, a nearby cathedral rang its bells and the ocean next to her sung an almost sad melody. Leaning back against the large marble bathtub, Masako glanced out the open window and at the golden sky. She closed her eyes, allowing the wind to carefully push back her hair and bring in the scent of the sea. Rose petals fluttered softly around her, sticking to her bare shoulders and chest as the water drifted past. Slowly, Masako reopened her eyes and sighed. An array of candles lit on every side of the bath flickered.

"Ma'am," a gentle voice appeared at the doorway, "Sir is home."

Turning just slightly to her side, Masako nodded, "Alright," she replied, "You can go home now Aya-san, it's been a long day."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Left by herself, Masako waited until the footsteps had fully disappeared before standing up and steadily climbing out of the bath. Water trickled down her body and her long dark hair was smoothed perfectly along her back. She quickly wrapped a towel around her frame to keep the warmth.

Over on the other side of the estate, Gokudera Hayato sighed and gulped down the last ounce of his bourbon before pouring for more. He carefully slipped on his glasses, and began to scan through a pile of thick documents. Reports of France, conditions in North America and trade in the United States filled his brain. The storm guardian sighed.

"Look at you," Gokudera lifted his head at the intrusion, "The moment you come home, you're back working again."

Strolling into the study with a silver tray balanced carefully on her hand, Masako chuckled and gently closed the door behind her. She approached her husband, and pulled a delicate smile.

"Aren't I right?" Masako pressed, setting down the silverware, "My raging hurricane bomb?"

Raising his eyes, the storm guardian glanced at his wife. Kneeling down to be on the same eye level as her husband, Masako shuffled in her simple; but elegant white kimono dress.

"Che, don't get so full of yourself, woman," Gokudera scoffed, his eyebrows creasing together.

Masako laughed, "I won't dare," the smile on her lips widened.

The storm guardian turned back to his paperwork. But after feeling Masako's eyes still hovering on him, Gokudera's frown deepened. He threw down the documents and glared, "Why do you keep on looking at me, woman?"

His wife merely tilted her head to the side, "Because Hayato is nice to look at."

Gokudera fell silent. He took a minute to study Masako's features. From her dark hair, contrasting against her pale skin and soft lips; the storm guardian could just make out the scent of faint roses that lingered from the bath. Her eyes, that were usually hazel and flecked with green, shone brighter tonight and danced under the glowing candlelight. The storm guardian sighed and took off his glasses.

He extended out a hand, "Come here, woman."

Masako blinked, "Why?"

"Don't ask why," Gokudera argued, "Just come."

Taking her husband's hand, Masako got up and made her way around the writing table. Arriving next to the storm guardian, Masako yelped in surprise as she was pulled down into Gokudera's lap. With an arm thrown over her husband's shoulders, Masako clung tightly onto the latter's dress-shirt.

"Hayato," she whispered, "What're you-"

She was silenced when a pair of lips was pressed tightly against hers. In less than a second, Masako shivered as a trail of hot breath found it's way down her chin and onto her neck. She panted, head tipping up to the ceiling and baring more skin.

"You're my woman, Masako," Gokudera murmured, "Remember that."

Masako's breathing quickened and her body slowly began to grow numb. Gingerly though, she able to feel the silk sleeves belonging to her kimono slide down her shoulders before her brain fully gave out and she was lost; driven into the night with nothing but the essence of passion and delight.

 **~X~**

Sawada Tsunayoshi checked his Rolex for the utmost time that morning. He reached the window of his office, but turned around and trotted back to his desk. His guardians' eyes trailed after him, weary of the time that was quickly ticking past.

Leaning to his side, Yamamoto Takeshi whispered at the sun guardian, "Gokudera is rather late this morning," he muttered, "Even Hibari is here before him."

Hearing his co-guardian's words, Ryohei glanced across the room. Standing at the far end of the office with his back pressed against a handcrafted bookshelf, Hibari Kyoya titled his head to the side and avoided anyone's direct gaze. Yet, sitting behind the grand mahogany desk, the Vongola boss sighed; making his subordinate shuffle uncomfortably.

Outside in the lower courtyard of the estate, Gokudera Hayato jumped out of his Mercedes before running into the mansion. He was greeted by Alberto along the way, who scrambled to keep up with the storm guardian.

"Sir," Tsuna looked up as his butler entered the room, "Your counselor has arrived."

The Vongola boss nodded, "Please show him in."

Turning into one of the most prestigious rooms out of the whole mansion, the storm guardian was greeted by six pairs of curious eyes. Immediately, he knelt down before the boss.

"I apologize for my lateness, Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, bowing his head until it practically met with the carpet, "This is utterly shameful!"

Tsuna, forgiving as always, smiled and quickly waved for his right-hand man to stand up, "I'm glad you could make it, Gokudera-kun," he ushered, "We're all worried that something happened."

"Thank you, sir!"

Getting onto his feet, Gokudera quickly joined in with the rest of the guardians. Standing next to Yamamoto, he frowned when the rain guardian studied at him from head to toe before flashing a childish grin.

"Stormy night?"

"Shut up, baseball idiot," he grumbled back, "Or I'll blow your head off."

Yamamoto erupted into laughter, but fell silent when Tsuna raised his hand. The Vongola boss glanced around the room one last time before standing up. Carefully, be began to speak.

"Seeing that everyone is here," he ushered, "I think it's time we settle some business."

Gokudera frowned, "Juudaime-"

Tsuna nodded, needless of hearing the rest of the storm guardian's sentence, "I've brought in someone who could help us find this mole," he announced before turning to the door, "Send in Giannini-san."

 **~X~**

Giannini, at the age of thirty, currently held the position as Vongola's Lead Weapon Tuner. Yet, despite this high and mighty status; his work would usually be found faulty and rarely work for that matter. So when he was called into the boss's office that very morning, the mechanic was both delighted; but also sweated from the intense eyes that were focused on solely him.

"This device can trace any information in the Vongola," he boasted, but kept a wary tone, "We can find this mole within minutes!"

Tsuna glanced up at machine sitting in the middle of the room. It was no bigger than the average computer, but connected and interwoven with hundreds of thin wires. Regardless of it's ugly appearance, Tsuna prayed that it'll find this traitor, see him to justice and place his family back in peace again.

"Please hurry then, Giannini-san."

With a determined nod, Giannini set to work. Furiously tapping and drumming away on the device he created, the mechanic's eyebrows furrowed together with resolve and a bead of sweat soon rolled down his forehead. It wasn't until the machine groaned and beeped that Giannini's face lit back up.

"I've found it!" he cried out, "I've found the mole!"

In less than an instant, the room all turned attention to the buzzing computer. Stepping forward with one powerful stride, Tsuna arrived promptly next to the Vongola mechanic.

"Who is it, Giannini-san," the boss demanded.

Moving his hand to the keyboard, Giannini pressed on a few more buttons. The machine groaned again, but this time; instead of looking pleased with himself, Giannini paled and gulped rather uneasily. Steadily he looked up, first at Tsuna, then the guardians.

"I-It's," the mechanic whispered, "T-T-The Storm G-Guardian."

 **~X~**

A scream was heard from the lower region of the villa.

Shooting up from her seat in shock, Masako stared at the wooden doors, "Aya-san?" she called out, "Are you alright?"

Receiving no response, Masako frowned and curiously made her way to the door. Carefully pushing the thick wood open, Masako stepped out into the hallway and hurriedly made her way down the winding staircase.

"Aya-san, are you-"

She froze. Surrounded by a group of men, Aya was held under heavy gunpoint. Trembling with fear, the housekeeper slowly turned her head to the side and stared frightened at her landlady.

"What do you think you're doing?" Masako demanded, "Let Aya-san go!"

Stepping out behind two men, Rocco pulled a smug smile, "I have orders to seize anything belonging to the storm guardian," he announced, "You can't stop me."

Masako's eyes darkened, "Who's orders do you perform under?" she challenged, "This is the storm guardian's private property, how dare you trespass so easily!"

Rocco smirked, "Vongola Decimo's orders," he replied, lifting his hand and showing her a scroll wrapped with the official Vongola emblem, "The storm guardian is under investigation for espionage and betrayal."

"What?" Masako gaped back, "Hayato has done no such thing! He's the most loyal person out of the all the guardians for goodness sakes!"

But the butler was unmoved. He merely nodded at his subordinates, "Whether the storm guardian is guilty or not has nothing to do with you, you're just a woman who grovel at the feet of men," he raised an eyebrow with amusement, "If Vongola Decimo wants his head, then he'll the traitors head."

The latter lifted her eyes, "How dare you."

"Don't dare me, _Ma'am_ ," Rocco hissed, taking a few strides forward, "This is just how the mafia works, something you won't understand of course."

 **~X~**

On the far side of Catania, near the famous golden beaches and rolling mountains of the city, Bianchi sat rather stiffly in her apartment as a team of Vongola men trashed her house. Despite understanding the situation, the poisonous scorpion nonetheless wanted to pull out her cooking and smash it into her intruder's face.

"Nothing here, sir."

Glancing up at the figure standing in front of her, Bianchi flashed a daring look, "Finished?" she confronted.

The Vongola commander sneered and dropped his cigarette. Turning around, he kicked at a nearby vase; sending the priceless decoration flying to the wall before shattering into a million pieces. Frustrated, the commander stormed out of the house, his subordinate following close behind.

Left alone, Bianchi sighed and closed her eyes. The scent of discarded nicotine filled the living room, mixed with the remaining pieces of her apartment. A nearby painting fell off its hook, making another loud crashing sound.

"Bianchi-san!"

The poisonous scorpion reopened her eyes as a new voice was heard. She was instantly greeted by her sister-in-law's worried face. Rushing into the penthouse with a shaky housekeeper by her side, Masako made her way through all the broken pieces of wood and timber.

"Masako," Bianchi breathed, "What're you doing here?"

Kneeling beside the poisonous scorpion, Masako bit her lower lip, "They took Hayato," she determined, "They took everything."

Bianchi breathed in, then out, "I know," she whispered, "They did the same here."

"How can they do that?" Masako pushed, face scrunching up with panic, "How can a person hold such immense power?"

Watching as her sister-in-law slowly shed a tear, Bianchi reached down and gently pulled Masako into a tight embrace, "This is the mafia," she ushers, "They can do anything."

Clutching onto Bianchi's shoulder, Masako choked on her own breathing, "I have to save Hayato," she sobbed, allowing more tears to roll down her cheek, "Even if it costs me my life!"

-End of Scene IV-

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading through this chapter! Hope you all have a wonderful Easter.**

 **A Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _Vongola Decimo dosen't even want to speak of this matter," the butler hissed, "Nonetheless see you."_

 _Kneeling on the cold marble floor, Masako raised her head, "Then I'll stay here until he comes out," she determined_

 _Rocco's eyes turned cold, "Do as you wish," he turned around, "But nothing will save your husband now."_

 _~X~_

" _Tsuna, think about this," the Rain Guardian urged, "Would Gokudera do something like this?"  
_

 _The Vongola boss merely pressed his hands together and stared in the other direction, "Right now," he muttered, "I'm not even sure myself."_

" _Tsuna," Yamamoto trailed, eyebrows creasing together._

 _Slowly standing up from his armchair, Tsuna turned to glance out the window. The city of Catania expanded out before him; bathed under a warm golden sunset. He sighed, and folded his arms._

" _I'll be heading to Palermo tomorrow," he announced, "Dino-san might have information about this."_

 _The rain guardian frowned, "Then what about Gokudera?"_

" _Leave him where he is," his boss replied, "I'll be taking Chrome and Onii-san with me, so watch the mansion," Tsuna shuffled his feet, "But Rocco should be able to look after everything."_

 _~X~_

" _What're you doing!" Aya yelled, throwing her arms over Masako, "How dare you hit Ma'am!"_

 _But the beating didn't stop. Hits landed everywhere, starting from Masako's shoulders to her feet. Both girls winced when the tip of a wooden crane smashed into Masako's waist, forcing her to let out a painful cry._

" _Ma'am!"_

 _Rocco lifted his hand, stopping is subordinates for a brief second, "And this is what we do to traitors, Masako-san," he sneered, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth, "But you should be glad, your bastard husband doesn't have to endure this."_

 _Laid sprawled out on the floor with Aya attempting to cover her, Masako bit her lip and gingerly lifted her head. Pain shot through her neck and her muscles groaned and cried. She stared at the man standing before her; the man who continuously tortured her. Opening her mouth to speak, Masako coughed when a sudden lump of blood regurgitated up her throat. Rocco didn't seem pleased with this._

" _How dare you get blood on Vongola Decimo's floor!" he accused, waving a hand at this subordinate._

 _In less then a second, Aya was pulled off Masako's figure. The housekeeper yelled and kicked as two men dragged her to the sideline. Left alone on the marble floor, Masako was forced onto her knees; head raised towards Rocco._

 _Taking the cigarette from his mouth, Rocco bent down until he was eye-level with Masako, "And this is for you."_

 _Eyes widening as the cigarette was turned to her, Masako squirmed as Rocco's hand itched closer and closer. The end of the burning cigarette, now inches away from her skin; flared a dangerous red and released the scent of strong nicotine._

 _Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoed around the room._


End file.
